True Promises
by RoseBelikovelove
Summary: Sequel of OH so COMPLICATED! Summary inside. Need to read OH so COMPLICATED to read this. R
1. Chapter 1

**AAN: Thank you everyone for checking the sequel. If you have not read OH so COMPLICATED, you have to read that story first in order to understand this one. And whoever has read OH so COMPLICATED go ahead and read :) I hope all of you enjoy! **

**Summary: Dimitri is the king now and the Moroi world is changing and a lot of strigoi attacks are happening. Dimitri and Rose are getting married and the Moroi society has accepted them and knows that they are the chosen ones. Dimitri is in danger and Christian haunts him to get revenge. Since Stepan is dead Christian now rule the strigoi world. Lissa is pregnant with Christian's baby and he thinks Dimitri is the father. He knows all there secrets and their fighting moves. He will take away something that is important to Dimitri more then his life. Would the gang be able to survive from Christian and be successful on the journey, which is impossible? Or would it be the end for them?**

**Thank you to my beta Vaena for making this story better. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 1**

I am standing here today, looking at myself in the big mirror. I can't believe that I'm here wearing this beautiful white gown. My dress, made by Pnina Tornai, has a transparent corset top with heavy beadings and a sweetheart neckline finishing at my belly button. The bottom is made of net and is decorated with frills.

We hired a hair stylist and makeup artist. Jane, the hair stylist did my hair half up and half down. The up half was curled in loops with little diamonds pinned throughout my hair and it was crowned with a tiara. Jane made a big puff on the crown of my head by combing my hair and placed the tiara in front of it. She did the rest of my hair in tight curls and after finishing; she put her fingers through it separating the curls. It made my hair look really big, after that she added a lot of hair spray.

It looked really beautiful. Katherine, the makeup artist did my eyes in a silver-black smoky look, which made them look big. She did a very thin line of eyeliner and put volume mascara, which made my eyelashes look twice as long as they were. She put a nude blush giving a gold touch to my cheek, leaving it all natural. She applied a light pink lip-gloss.

I was wearing long diamond, Victorian style earrings and bracelets that matched both the earrings and tiara. Dimitri got them for me. He always has good taste in everything and knows what looks good on me.

Mia is my maid of honor and Lissa, Natalie, Viktoria, and Sydney are my bridesmaids. Their dresses are an ivory-cream color and are long (pic on profile). Their hair was pulled back and done in a bun.

Jesse and Victoria's nieces are my flower girls and we got them nice creamy and purple-blue dresses. The bottom part is purple-blue and the top part is cream and is feathered. Both their hair's are left out and we left them with their natural curls and placed a big cream colored flower on their heads.

Both Dimitri and I chose our weeding colors to be cream, white and lilac. Our bouquets and all the décor are in a mixture of lilacs, purples, silvers and creams.

All of us girls are on the second floor of the house, in a big room. I'm so nervous, I've been waiting for this day and it feels like everything is moving so fast, but it's not. Everyone has accepted us. All hell broke out in the Moroi world about the fact that the king is marrying a Dhampir, but Grams told everyone that I'm no longer a Dhampir and because I am from a royal family she accepts me. And even if I were a Dhampir, she would still accept me and allow me to become a Dhampir Queen. This made me so happy – she accepted me.

Nikolia and Ivan are growing really fast; I can't believe that they are four months old already. Both of them have a mixture of Dimitri's personality and mine. They are both with Mom right now because I need time to get ready. I am happy that they get to be part of our weeding.

We just found out that Mason and Natalie are having a little girl and Lissa is having a little boy. I am so excited and can't wait to meet them. Jesse and Sydney got pregnant one month ago and I've never seen Jesse so nervous, excited or so helpful. He takes care of Sydney like she's made of glass, like she will break any minute. He proposed to her the day after they found out they were pregnant.

Mason and Natalie are getting married in the first week of November and Jesse and Sydney will get married two weeks after that. Dimitri and I are going for a week on our honeymoon so we can get back in time to attend Mason and Natalie's wedding.

I don't know where Dimitri is taking me, he says it's a surprise and he knows how much I hate surprises. Nikolia and Ivan would be staying with the gang. I am looking forward to our honeymoon because it will only be both of us. We have not had alone time in a while; it's going to be great to spend time alone with him.

"Rose it's time." Lissa said bringing me out of my thoughts. Baba came in smiling and said,

"Rose you look lovely." He kissed my cheek. Then, I grabbed my bouquet and put my arm through his waiting one. We walked out and down to the garden. We all have worked on the garden a lot and it looked really wonderful.

The music started and the flower girls made their way in, and then Natalie, Sydney, Viktoria, Lissa and Mia. The music changed and it was time for me to go in.

"Ready?" Baba asked and I nodded. We walked in, and the moment I met Dimitri's eyes I forgot about everything. It was just he and I, no one else. He looked really handsome, in the black tux, hair pulled back and tied to his nape. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We reached the altar and baba placed my hand in Dimitri's, kissed my cheek and left to sit in his place. I looked over at his best mans, which are Mason, Adrian, Eddie, and Jesse. All of them are wearing cream-colored tux with lilac ties. I looked and saw Mom holding Nikolia who was playing with her hair and Grams holding Ivan who was sucking on his thumb and playing with his hair. The scene made me smile. I didn't know what the priest said; my attention was all focused on Dimitri until he started his vows.

"I Dimitri Maksim Ivashkov, take you Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway as my wife. You have changed me and made me a better man who knows how to love and cherish his most wonderful treasures, now. You have taught me how to live and breathe. You have given me the most beautiful gift in my life, two beautiful sons. You have done so many things for me. We fight, get in to arguments over nothing, hate each other sometimes we can't stand each other but at the end of the day I want to come home to you and live my life with you forever. There is no one and there won't ever be anyone else than you. I love you so much Roza." By the time he was finished I had tears in my eyes and he wiped them away for me. It was time to say my vows. "I Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, take you Dimitri Maksim as my husband. I can't think of my life without you. You make me whole and you have taught me about so many things that I thought were impossible. We have been on so many journeys together and fought together. When I lost hope, you were there to tell me that you would make everything ok and you did. I know we fight and we fight a lot but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you; I love you so much that I can't breathe without you. If it wasn't for you, I might not be standing here and know how wonderful life really is. I love you so much Comrade." I said while his eyes became watery.

I love him so much and he is looking so delicious right now, but I have to control myself from jumping him and take him right here in front of everyone. We both exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Dimitri placed his hand on my waist and kissed me. It was a soft and sweet kiss and I loved it, my husband was kissing me. Oh how I loved the sound of calling him my husband. As he pulled away, everyone began clapping.

"I introduce you to our new Queen, Rosemarie Mazur Ivashkov." The priest said and everyone cheered. Both Dimitri and I left from the altar leaving everyone behind.

I was so happy; I can't even describe how happy I am. I went to the room and Mom and Grams came in with my crying kids. I knew they were hungry so I took Nikolia first and fed him. It was hard to do in my dress but I managed. Nikolia went to sleep right after, then I took Ivan and fed him and he went to sleep too.

I didn't want to leave them alone. We were leaving tonight for our honeymoon and I wanted to bring them with us but again it's a honeymoon and it's supposed to be just Dimitri and me.

Mom and Grams left with the boys and Dimitri came in smirking. He kissed me with so much passion, that it made my knees go weak. I don't know how he does it but he always sends me over the edge. I can't believe how much affect he has on me.

"You know Roza you are looking so hot in this dress that I want to take you right here, right now." He said against my lips and kissed me again before I could say anything.

I broke away from the kiss and said ,

"Well now, we can't have you doing that because we do have to attend our reception, dear husband." And I giggled. I can't believe I giggled. The things that this man makes me do.

"Oh I love the sound of you calling me your husband, Mrs. Ivashkov." He said. We both kissed again and left to go to our reception. Now, you can't have the groom and the bride coming late.

The reception was also being held in the big hall that this house has. The hall can fit around four hundred people. As the song played we both made our way in the room. Everyone cheered and clapped.

We both took our seats and the host – Jesse - started to do his magic. They first started with pictures of our childhood and then went on with the entire pictures of us growing together. There were a lot of funny pictures, and a lot of embarrassing moments but it was nice to see them.

The whole gang did their toasts and said how much they love us and how happy they are for us. They didn't ever think that we would be the first ones to get married in the gang but here we are. They said a lot of nice things, which made our eyes water. After all the toasts food was served and we all ate.

There were a lot of different kinds of food, Chinese, Italian, Thai, and much more. I enjoyed the food. When everyone had finished it was time for dancing.

The first dance was Dimitri and I, so we made our way to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even know what song was playing. We were both brought out of our lost world from Jesse saying that it was time for the father and daughter dance. Baba came and cut in while Dimitri left.

I danced with Baba and saw tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Baba?" I asked him.

"I can't believe that you have grown up so fast." He said and I smiled back. We danced for two more songs when Dimitri came back. Dimitri and I danced too another three songs and other people began dancing.

Mason came and danced with me while, Dimitri danced with Natalie. The night went on and I was passed to everyone. I danced with Eddie, Adrian, Jesse, Dad, Lissa's father Eric, and Natalie's father Victor, Uncle Nathan, Jess's father James, Lissa's brother Andre, Natalie's brothers Alex and John, and Jesse's brothers Andy, Jacob, and Matthew. After all this was done the real party started. We all had wine and champagne. Everyone danced and had a lot of fun. It was time to cut the cake. The cake was three tiers and was decorated with purple flowers. It was chocolate cake since both Dimitri and I love chocolate. We cut the cake and everyone had some.

We danced a little more and then it was time for me to throw the bouquet, I threw the bouquet and looked back to see that Lissa had ended up with it in her hands. She was not taking part in it and was sitting on the nearby table. She had the bouquet in her hands and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She looked up smiling and shrugged, we all smiled back at her. It was time for both Dimitri and I to leave for our flight. I went to our room and changed into a white dress that came to just a little above my knees. It was really comfortable. I took the tiara and the diamond pins out of my hair and placed them on the dresser. I left the earrings and the bracelets on because they looked good with my dress.

I kissed both Nikolia and Ivan on their forehead. And then went out to the car with Dimitri. The ride to the airport was silent, he held my hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder. The day was long and I was tired. It was a perfect day today. Everyone enjoyed it and finally both Dimitri and I are wedded now. I am so happy and all of this was because of Dimitri. Everyone was here today, all the people we loved and we had a great time but we all missed one person.

We will always miss him no matter what. The gang is so incomplete without him. These past two and a half months have not been anything like before. He was the sunshine in our gang. Making jokes all the time and always was able to bring a smile to everyone's face. He will always be in our hearts.

I miss you so much brother, and I love you so much Christian.

**AN: What do you guys think about this chapter? So they are married and together. Next chapter I am going to have the honeymoon and there would be a surprise for you all at the end. **

**So in order to find out what the surprise is please Review! And ideas are really appreciate it. So feel free to leave some ideas in the review or PM. I would put your name in my AN if I use your idea. **

**There is a picture for there wedding, it's a collage and have there dress and the decoration stuff that they had for the wedding. **

**Ok so now please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all thank you for all the reviews :) I was really happy with the response. Now this is not a chapter it's and author note. I am really sorry for not updating in like forever. I have not forgotten this story. It's just that my beta had been busy so I couldn't update. I would soon update maybe in this week. I hope you guys aren't mad at me but soon I'll update. **

**Thank you, **

**BadassRussianGod**


	3. Chapter 3

**\****AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) sorry for the long wait. But I have made this chapter really long for you guys. So here you all go another chapter. I hope you would enjoy!**

**A special thanks to my beta Vaena for making this story better :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 2**

We were taking our private jet and Dimitri won't tell me where we are going. I am so mad at him right now for not telling me where we are going. We just got married today and here we are on the plane, not talking and glaring at each other.

I can't believe I am being such a bitch about all this. He just wants to give me a surprise but I can't be happy about it. What can I do? I hate surprises and he knows that. I wanted to sit next to him and snuggle but I told him not to touch me or come near me. Now I regret that.

He had his headphones in listening to music, full blast and won't talk to me now. Aren't we just the best couple ever? We fight for stupid reasons and I am the one that always starts a fight. I thought this was going to be fun and romantic but I had to ruin our fun.

Dimitri sat across from me and was just staring at me, giving me death glares. I ruined his mood to. He was so romantic giving me kisses and playing with me and I just had to be a spoil brat and ruin everything. I was feeling bad and so sick too. I wanted him to hold me. The same feelings about Nikolia returned, except now they were getting so strong.

I wanted to tell Dimitri to lets go back and be with our boys but I know he will get angrier. I know I have to just put these feelings aside because both Nikolia and Ivan are in good hands. The gang will be able to look after them, they are the best.

I didn't know I was crying until Dimitri wiped my tears off.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't say anything so I just buried my face in to his hard chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Roza I am so sorry." He said. What was he sorry for? I was the one being a bitch.

"Roza it's breaking my heart to see you like this; what's wrong, baby?" he asked me again but I just sat there and cried. I couldn't come up with the words so I just opened the bond to let him know. After knowing everything I was feeling and what was going on he said,

"Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you?" I looked up and smiled.

"I can think of a lot of things you can do with me." I said. He smiled and shook his head. He pressed his lips against mine. The kiss started out as an innocent one but soon turned in to a hot passionate kiss.

He pulled me to his lap. I pulled away to breath but his lips never left my skin. He kissed along my jaw line and moved down to my neck. I knew where this was going, we both haven't fed and it's been so long. He sucked on my neck and gave me open-mouthed kisses. My hands were roaming his chest.

He looked up at me asking for permission and I nodded. Soon I felt his fangs break the skin on my neck. It doesn't hurt anymore because I am so use to it. The pleasure of endorphins took hold of me and I moaned in pleasure. Giving blood to Dimitri or taking it from him felt like sex. Amazing.

When he was done he swiped his tongue on the two punctured marks and brought up his hand to heal them. My head felt light and I felt really nauseous. Dimitri exposed his neck to me so I could feed and feel better. I was about to bite his neck when nausea rolled over and I ran to the small toilet that was on the jet.

I threw my guts up. I wasn't feeling good, my stomach wasn't feeling good. Dimitri held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my back, calming me down. I don't know how long I threw up for but when I was done I felt like shit.

Dimitri got my toiletry bag for me and I brushed my teeth. I was feeling so bad and wanted to sleep.

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked and I nodded. I was not feeling better but I didn't want to worry him.

"You know you should block the bond when you are lying to me," he said. Did I forget to block the bond?

"Yes you did." Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my face in his chest. He picked me up bridal style and sat me on his lap.

"You need to feed so go ahead." He said and exposed his neck again for me. The smell of his blood was delicious enticing me to bite his neck. I moved my mouth near his neck and when I was about to sink my teeth in his delicious neck the nausea rolled over me again and I got up and ran to the toilet again.

I threw up again, my stomach was in knots and doing flips. I was feeling really sick and I don't know what's wrong. Dimitri was again by my side, holding my hair. I was in the toilet for about half an hour. I brushed my teeth and went to sit on my chair, which was really comfortable – thank god, that made me happy.

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked really concerned.

"No I don't feel good." I said and leaned on Dimitri's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep.

I was having a dream, which I didn't enjoy. Ivan was playing in the back yard of our mansion at court, with Dimitri. Mason was playing with his little girl, Eddie was playing with Lissa and Christian's boy and Jesse was playing with his little girl.

Lissa, Natalie, Mia, Sydney and I were sitting on the table drinking tea. I had a little girl in my arms, who looked like me with Dimitri's eyes and hair. I wasn't happy but had a forced smile on my face exactly like the one on Dimitri's face. The gang didn't look the same anymore either, no one had the same smile anymore.

Nikolia was nowhere and that's what broke my heart. I was smiling down at the little girl in my hands. She made me happy. I don't know why everyone was sad and put up with the fake smiles but something wasn't right. Where was Nikolia?

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I looked up at Dimitri who was looking at me with concerned eyes. I just buried my face in the crook of his neck and the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

"Roza, that was only a dream." Dimitri said. I looked up at him and said,

"No Dimitri it wasn't just a dream. You and I both been having these feelings for Nikolia that he will not be with us for much longer and will be taken away and now this dream; where he isn't even there." I looked away not wanting to look at him and cried.

"Roza I know about these feeling and nothing will happen to Nikolia. These feelings are just there because he is our son and we are just scared for him." He said.

"Really Dimitri? These are just parent's intuitions? So why don't we have the same feelings about Ivan? Oh maybe Ivan is not our son because I definitely don't have these feelings for him." I spat him. How can he be just so relaxed about this? Doesn't he love his own son?

"How can you think like that Roza? I love Nikolia – my sons- more than my own life." Dimitri yelled.

"Oh really, you do? Because it doesn't look like it." I yelled back.

"How can you Roza? He is my son and I love both him and Ivan a lot."

"I don't think so; all you care about is yourself and no one else."

"What the fuck Roza? How dare you say this or even fucking think it?"

"How dare I? If you cared about your sons you would have this plane turned around and we would have been with our boys."

"What do you fucking want me to do? For once I wanted us to be happy without fighting and since we have been on this jet, you have only been the bitch and brat that you are, fighting with me for fucking no reason. I can say all this stuff about you to because that's what you always do. You don't care about anyone's feelings; all YOU do care about is yourself." That was like a stab to my heart.

"Oh yeah I am the bitch and brat but you never thought about that when bringing me back to life and give me this fucking stupid bond, or when you were fucking me, or when I got pregnant, or when you came and saved me from Janine, or when fighting for me with Stepan, or when marrying me."

"Yeah maybe I was stupid, or stupid in love. Have you ever thought about how I feel about everything? How I felt when I saw you after the attack lying there still, pale, with no heartbeat? How I felt that I should not be with you because I am not worth it? How I felt that you were called a blood whore because of me? How I felt when you jumped to the conclusion that I would just leave you if I knew you were pregnant, pregnant with my baby? How I felt that your evil mother was taking everything that I was breathing away from me?

"How I felt that I had to help give birth to my boys on a forest floor while there was a battle going on? How I felt to ignore you because of that fucking Stepan? How I felt when you kissed him in the dream knowing what you were doing? Or when he came to get you? Have you ever thought I also have feelings and how I go on everyday knowing that maybe I have fucked up your life? How people look at you as a blood whore because of me? Or how about all these feelings I have been having for Nikolia? Oh I forgot, I don't even fucking give a damn about my own sons.

"I was willing to leave everything for you, everything maybe I am just so fucked up in the head, because I should have just thought about you like the other girls in my life. Maybe I should have just fucked you and forgot you the next morning. Oh that would have been so much better for you."

He had tears in his eyes and I just sat there staring at him. He got up and left. I felt bad for everything I just did and I meant everything. It wasn't his fault and I should have not said anything like that or even think. I shouldn't have ever said that he didn't love our sons. How could I have said that? He came back and sat across from me looking out the window as tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Dimitri I – he cut me off

"Save it Rose, I am just so tired. You are going to say sorry and I will say it was not your fault, don't apologize and then you would do same thing again and I would say the same thing. I am tired of all this bullshit. Everyone have a breaking point and mines here, I break. I can't deal with this shit anymore. You will be home back to your sons in couple of hours." He said still looking out of the window. He said your sons as if they are only my sons and not his.

"Well you made that clear didn't you? That they are your sons and I don't give fucking damn about them because I am not a good father, so let it be your way." He spat and got up and left to sit somewhere else.

It hurt. Hurt a lot. I have screwed up a lot and ruined everything with Dimitri. _Yes you have._ He said in my head. More tears came out. He is right I am a bitch. I didn't even think about his feelings at all. I didn't think about how much it would hurt him. He was only doing this to make me feel better and just I screwed up everything.

_Dimitri?_ I said in my head. He didn't say anything. _Dimitri?_ I said it again. _What do you want now? Maybe want to tell me that I am not a good son, brother, friend or other stuff._ He said back._ Please I am so sorry. I don't want to go back. I want to go on our honeymoon._ I said.

_You do have some nerves, don't you? You want to go now but I don't want to and I don't think you should go on a honeymoon with someone like me because it will lower your standards. So do yourself a favour and me, just block the bond, it will make your life fucking easier and never unblock it._ He said.

I just sat there and cried. I didn't block the bond because I just couldn't. My emotions were all over the place so it made it hard for me to block it. Dimitri had me blocked; I can't blame him for that. I can't believe what I have done. We just got married and Dimitri was so happy and I just made him cry.

I cried and the nausea rolled over me again. I got up and ran to the toilet and threw up again. I was tired of this. This time Dimitri was not here with me, holding my hair and soothing me. I was in the toilet for an hour and then I just sat there and cried. How have I fucked this up so badly?

He would never be the same with me and would never trust me again. I don't know if he would even stay with me? What will I do? I curled in to a ball on the floor and cried till sleep took me.

**DPOV**

I can't believe it. How could Rose say all those words? And since the bond was open I knew she meant everything. She was not saying all this because she was sad or sick, she meant each and every fucking word.

She knows what she means to me and what the boys mean to me. But she thinks I don't give a shit but I fucking do. It hurts me especially all the feelings about Nikolia but I have to put them aside for her sake. I make myself believe that nothing will happen to Nikolia but I know something is going to happen and I won't be able to do anything.

I have assigned the best guardians for him. I assigned Mason and four more only for Nikolia. They that I don't give shit that I don't love my boys?

She just does this all the time, hurts my feelings and then apologizes but I am tired and I can't take this shit anymore. Maybe I should have never showed her my feelings and probably should have let her go on with Adrian. Her fucking life would have been better and things would have not been like this.

It would have been better to see her with someone else than hearing from her that I am not a good person. Not a good father or a lover. I would have been better just fucking girls and forgetting about them. All this love stuff is just so fucked up. I never believed in it, but I started to. But now I wish I never did. And I don't.

She is in the toilet throwing up again and it hurts me to not go and help her but I don't want to hear anything that will just break me down and I know she will say something that would make me regret it for life.

What, does she think I was dying to go on our honeymoon leaving the boys alone? I wasn't. I wanted to stay there more than anything because of the feelings but I was being strong for her and wanted to make her happy, but no, I am the bad guy who doesn't give a shit. Yeah well I should have never.

She had been thinking about this for a long time that I don't give a shit, she should have never said, I do and married me. I just can't believe her. Everyone knows that I never gave shit to a girl before they were just a quick fuck to get away from the darkness, but for the first time I did and now I think I should have never.

What is worth it? I got two sons, but maybe soon she will take them away. I would have hurt her but for her own good by not telling her about the bond and believe me it would have been a better decision because her life would have been better. She wouldn't been a mother at the age of seventeen.

I never regretted that she got pregnant but she makes me regret it. She's making me feel like shit right now. Has she ever thought about how I felt? No she never has and I always think about what she would feel. I was taking her to Maldives Islands where she has wanted to go for so long. So who cares if I just wanted to surprise her? I didn't commit a crime. Well yes I did, in her eyes anyway.

If all those words had come out of someone else's mouth it wouldn't have mattered but coming out of her mouth and her meaning everything just hurt me so much. It was like a slap on my face that all I have done is for nothing and whatever I would do; would be for nothing. I was trying to change and I did, only for her but it feels like I was better before than what I have become. At least no one ever said that I was a bad person.

She was still in the toilet. I told her to block the bond but she didn't and I'm glad she didn't because I didn't wanted her to block me and not know what's going on with her. I went in to her head but there was only darkness, she was sleeping on the toilet room.

I got up and went to the toilet. I opened the door and my heart just broke seeing her curled up on the floor and cheeks stained with tears with more coming out of her eyes. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok and that I love her.

I love her and loved her a lot more than my own life, as much if not more than Nikolia and Ivan but she doesn't believe that. I picked her up and sat her down on her chair and got out a blanket for her and tucked her under it. I kissed her on the forehead and went to sit away from her.

I just couldn't hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be ok and that I am not angry with her because that would be a lie, like always I lie to her and tell her that it was not her fault. Everything is not going to be okay now, I can feel it, and I know nothing is ever going to be the same.

The feeling about Nikolia is so strong right now and I can tell when we reach home he isn't going to be there because he has already been taken. I can tell he is not near Ivan or with the gang. He has been taken far away, somewhere really far and I don't know if we will ever see him again.

I can feel that he is fine, that he isn't hurt, just taken away. Maybe Rose is right; maybe I'm not a good father. We should have just stayed there and I shouldn't have cared about Rose. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I felt more shitter then before. I wanted to scream and yell and haunt the person that has taken Nikolia; but I can't.

I'm just not a good person. Rose is right; I was just being mean to her. I got my wallet from the pocket of my pant and took the picture of Rose, Nikolia, and Ivan out. I was the one that took that picture of them. Rose, in the middle, Nikolia on her right side and Ivan on her left side. All three of them were sleeping when I took it. I stared at the picture and just cursed myself for making this entire thing happen.

If I had stuck to my plan Rose wouldn't have gone through all this and Nikolia and Ivan would have never been in the world. I know I am so sick for wanting this but its all my fault, Nikolia is gone.

Never coming back to us. Rose would have never gone through all this pain. Everything was my fault, because of me. I was happy that I didn't stick to my plan because I have Nikolia and Ivan and Rose. But it's not going to stay like that.

The moment Rose finds out that Nikolia is gone she will take Ivan from me, and our unborn child. Yes our unborn child. She's pregnant. I can see it in her aura and the way she is glowing and all this sickness. She doesn't know it yet but soon she will and soon she will hate me for all the bad stuff that has happened. So she should.

I always forget to use a condom with her; I don't do it on purpose it's just when I see her naked all I think is about her and nothing else. She already hates me but I can't stop loving her and I feel so bad for yelling at her and then I called her a bitch and a brat. I am not a good person and I was right I'm not good for her.

I can't love anyone and I just don't fucking have feelings for anyone. I can only hurt everyone not love anyone. I was mad at Roza for what she said, but that was all true, she was and is right about me. I am not a good father if I was I would have stayed there. I am not a good husband because I just yelled at my wife on the day we got married.

Tears were streaming down and all I wanted to do was lock myself in a room and never come out. I wanted to be someone better but all I have done is cause pain to Roza - no she is Rose. I don't deserve her and I don't deserve to call her that.

The jet landed back at the airport. I wiped my tears away and saw Rose was already up. I put my wallet back before kissing the picture. I got up and went to take our bags. By the look Rose was giving me I know she knows that we won't find Nikolia at home. I couldn't look her in the eye and I held my head low.

"Dimitri?" She whispered but I couldn't say anything. Just grabbed our bags and walked out. Rose was walking behind me yelling my name but I just couldn't talk to her. I don't have anything to say. I would just give up and breakdown if she said something and make me realize how horrible of a person I am.

I just walked and sat in my car that was parked here. I got in the driver's seat and Rose sat beside me in the shotgun. She was looking at me but I just kept looking ahead, not wanting to meet her gaze. She had the bond blocked and I hated it. I don't know what was going on in her head.

I started the car and started to drive. Tears were rolling down my cheek and I didn't even want to step in the house and see Nikolia missing and see the gang harmed. I know Ivan is ok because I am not having any weird feelings. What if that doesn't happen with Ivan? What if we can only sense Nikolia and we can't sense Ivan?

I started to panic and drove faster. It took us ten minutes to arrive at the court and the scene was not good at all. The front looked like a big mess, there were guardians cleaning the place up. Bodies of strigoi lay on the ground and blood was everywhere. The guards saw Rose and me and opened the gates for us to go in.

"Dimitri no," Rose was shaking her head. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. I wiped them off and she brought her tiny hand and wiped my tears too. I drove to our mansion and it looked horrible, windows were broken, the front had strigoi bodies, the front door was broken. I got out of the car and so did Roza.

I made my way in and it was horrible, things were shattered around, the living room was burned down. The gang was not here. We made our way in the house and heard sounds coming from our room. The door was cracked open and I opened the door hesitantly not wanting to know what happened?

Everyone was here; all our families and all of them looked up at us with a look of horror and confusion on what were we doing here because they didn't call us. All the girls were crying including mom, Grams, and my aunties. We both knew what was coming. Jesse was lying on the bed unconscious and Mason was hurt, really bad and Adrian was trying to heal him. Eddie also looked really bad.

The room looked horrible too, things were shattered around, the mirror was broken, and things were smashed around. I felt my knees go weak for the first time in my life because I was not ready for this. I had hope that maybe our feelings were wrong and we could come home and we would find Nikolia and Ivan safe here.

I looked around to see where the boys were and my eyes landed on Sydney who was at back of room holding one of the boys and I knew it was Ivan not Nikolia. I walked to her and took Ivan from her and looked back at Roza who had a pure look of horror on her face. Tears were coming out of both of our eyes and I knew if she held Ivan she would feel a little better. Who was I kidding, she would never feel better or nor would I.

I went and gave her Ivan and she held him to her chest with a tight grip.

"Rose I am so sorry." I said to her. She looked up at me and I thought she would slap me but I was shocked when she buried her face in my chest and cried. I held her but not too tight because Ivan was still in her arms.

"Christian attacked the court with a lot of strigoi. He knew everything so it was easier for him to break in. Pavel and the girls were with the boys but he brought ten strigoi in the room who killed Pavel but didn't harm the girls and by the time we came in he already had Nikolia in his hands and ran out too fast to catch him. We're really sorry; he knew everything, about the guards and how to get in the house." Eddie said; his voice weak.

"He said that he would come back and kill my baby. He thinks that it's your baby Dimitri. He said that he would come back for revenge and make your life hell. I tried to tell him that it wasn't yours but he would not believe me." Lissa said and broke down and cried.

What the hell? Oh god! How I wish that I could bring Stepan back to life and kill him all over again just because he fucked up with our lives. Roza was crying, crying a lot and tears were coming out of my eyes too. Nikolia was really gone and we're never going to see him again.

I just hope Christian doesn't do anything to our baby boy. I don't know but the feeling is not that bad anymore. It's like he is in good hands and no harm will come to him. Rose looked up into my eyes because she too felt the change of the feeling all of a sudden.

"Did you feel that?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes I did." I said to her.

"So he is alive, and nothing bad will happen right." She asked me. I didn't know what to say to her. The feeling was nice as if he was with someone safe who would look after him.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know. The feeling is so strong but I feel that he is in good hands right now." I said to her and she nodded. Ivan started to cry again and she kissed him all over his face to try and stop him from crying. He went to sleep right after.

"Will we ever see him again?" Roza asked, looking at me.

"Rose as much I want to tell you yes and make myself believe that we will, I have made a mistake for ignoring all this and I won't make another one by telling you that we will see him again. All you have left of him is this connection or this bond that we have with him." I said and tears just wouldn't stop. I had to be strong for her but I just can't.

"Why are you calling me Rose? Why not Roza?" she asked.

"Because I don't deserve to call you that anymore." I said and walked out of the room and I opened the bond to let her know how sorry I am about all the pain that I have caused her.

I walked down the hall and went in the bar, which looked untouched by the attack. I needed to drink because all of this was way too much. The darkness was building up in me and I didn't want Rose to pull it out of me because she is pregnant and I always hate when she pulls darkness away from me.

I got the Russian vodka and started to drink. I was so horrible. I couldn't even protect my own son. If we were here Christian might have not taken Nikolia. But I still don't have a bad feeling about this. It's a good feeling and it's so strong that it feels Nikolia is safer then he would have been here. I don't know why but somewhere down deep I am happy that Christian took him.

Christian would never harm Nikolia. But he is a strigoi and I shouldn't trust him. But the feeling is just way to damn strong and its making me feel happy almost, that Nikolia is safe and in much stronger hands. I just wish one day Christian would return him or let us meet him at least. I am going to look for Christian. If he wants me he can have me and return Nikolia back to Rose. I would do anything to have him back. I am going to hunt Christian down and give myself to him. This will work. I'll get him back.

**AN: I was only going to have Nikolia taken as a surprise but since it took longer to update I made Rose pregnant. Yes they will have another baby :) **

**So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment! **

**You guys know what to do please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the reviews :) I know a lot of you are not happy because of Rose and Dimitri's fight. But don't worry they will be together. I was going to have a happy and nice honeymoon but it all changed. I am going to have them together don't worry. Ok so here you al go another chapter and it's all in Christian POV. I hope you all enjoy! R&R**

**Thank you to my beta Vaena for making this story better :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

Being a strigoi is really cool. The speed, the strength and being the one to rule them all, is fucking awesome. Stepan was so stupid to attack the gang, I told him not to but I am glad he did because he is dead and I have everything he left behind; he had made me second in command. Now I rule the strigoi world and let me tell you its damn fucking awesome.

I have been keeping tabs on the gang so I know what is going on. Lissa is fucking pregnant. I can't believe it; she is carrying Dimitri's kid. I know it's not mine because we always used protection so she can't be pregnant with my baby. I just, fucking want that baby to be mine, so badly but I know it's not.

I want to go and kill that piece of shit, Dimitri. Rose is marrying him. I can't believe her; he fucking cheated on her, on my sister. No matter I am now a strigoi; I still love my sister and I won't let any harm come to her. I know she or _him _can't be turned because if I were to try it would kill me or whoever else does.

I know why she is with that bastard, because of their bond and how they can't stay away from each other. Because if they did; it would lead them to their death. How much I want to kill that bastard but I can't, because of Rose.

I know that Rose and Dimitri can't be with someone else because of the prophecy. It actually hurts them to be apart from each other so how was he able to sleep with Lissa? Maybe the prophecy is not fully true; maybe they can be with someone else. No it's not possible, Dimitri kissed that Tasha bitch and they both almost died. I don't know all I know is that fucker got Lissa pregnant.

I am going to kill that baby and take her with me and she will be my queen and we will rule our world together. I am going to change her and she will be mine for eternity. There is one thing I am worried about is Nikolia. They are so fucking stupid to let the whole world know about them being the chosen ones. Most of the strigoi are after Nikolia.

They think since he is the older one he is the special one. Isaiah who was Janine's strigoi lover is after Nikolia and plans on taking him. I know he won't be successful but I can't just trust the gang to keep Nikolia safe. There would be one day that some strigoi will be able to take the baby away.

I will not allow that for little Nikolia. He is my nephew and I love him a lot. Everyone says that strigoi don't have feelings or a heart but it's not true. If you fight the monster in you, you can be your old self. Even if I didn't fight with the monster in me I still wouldn't have thought about hurting Nikolia or Ivan they are the first babies in the gang and the only ones I will get to know.

The more it will hurt Rose it is going to be better for all, if I take Nikolia away. It would be better because I know both Rose and Dimitri won't be able keep Nikolia safe. Strigoi fear my power and me, I have the most strigoi working for me. I kill people but I only kill the bad ones. I kill the people, who rape, abuse, steal and etc. all the bad ones. I enjoy taking their lives because they don't deserve to walk this earth.

The monster in me wants to kill Lissa but the good in me doesn't want to. I love her so much and the good in me to can't see her with someone else. I'm still not sure if I want to kill her baby because it is part of her too. I mean if she wants to keep the baby and would come with me I will raise the baby as mine if she wants, but if she doesn't then I will gladly let monster take over me.

Dimitri is taking Rose to Maldives Islands for the honeymoon, which is far away from here so I can actually attack the court and take Nikolia. It will work. I am going to take a lot of strigoi with me. I know they won't be much help; but in the gang they only have Mason, Eddie, and Jesse who would fight. Sydney can't fight because she is pregnant, I'm so happy for both Jesse and Sydney.

They are just perfect for each other. I wonder when Eddie boy will get Mia pregnant; I think he is way too shy. I am pretty sure that he hasn't even fully kissed her yet. The boy believes in having a marriage first.

I am excited for Mason because he always wanted a little girl and now he is having a little girl and I can't wait to find out what Jesse and Adrian are going to have. No matter how much it hurts me to see Lissa pregnant I am still excited about her little boy.

_Next day_

I went and hunted last night so I won't lose control for the fight today. I am just nervous and don't want to do this because the gang will get injured, I know Mason, Eddie and Jesse will get some major injury today but if I don't go they will lose Nikolia forever. I have to go for the sake of the little boy.

I am going to keep him safe and he will be safer with me than anyone else. I am much more powerful than any other strigoi. Since I know everything about the court, where the guardians would be, from where it is easier and faster to go to the king mansion and where the kids would be, it would be easier for us and the gang won't be hurt much.

I know I am a strigoi and I should rather want to kill all of them for the blood, but they are my family, they are the only reason that I don't walk out in the sun to just burn myself. I didn't want this life but it's great. I lost my magic but gained power and speed.

I am alive as a strigoi just to protect them, because they are not safe. Most of the strigoi want to kill all of them because of how powerful they all are especially when they work together. Well they are. I just found out that Tasha Dashkov is pregnant with Stan's baby and she actually married him. I laughed when my detective filled me in on the information. The good part was when the compulsion wore off. I know how evil we all can be.

Oh how I forget it's not we anymore. It's them and I. I am not the same without them and how I wish to see them all and have fun with them all but I can't at the moment. If I were to show my face they would kill me. I am just a strigoi to them who they wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Christian Ozera, is gone out of the picture of the gang, he is dead. They have a grave for me and the good part of me was happy that they didn't forget me and looked at me as an evil and an enemy. The monster part of me just wants to go and rip their heads off because of having a grave of me when I am walking on earth.

We are all in the cars and going to the court and all of the strigoi have been strictly given permission to not kill anyone from the gang or harm them in anyway. Just fight, nothing more. I am going to go in from the window that is in Rose and Dimitri's room.

They have a big nursery made for the boys but both of them love to keep the boys with in the room. No matter how much I hate Dimitri, he is a really good father. The pictures that my detective got me of him and the boys together I could see that he would die for them. Even in the picture I could see the sparkles in his eyes and love for his sons.

I am sure going to haunt him or that's what I am going to make it look like to keep Nikolia safe. As much as I hate him he still is part of my family, we all grew up together and he has always been like Mason, an older brother. But the monster in me tells me to kill him the moment I see him. I just can't bring myself to see my sister dying or in pain just because of me.

The human breaks the ward and all hell breaks loose in the court. The good part is they only have one fire user who will probably be drained just by fighting my army. I get out of the car and make my way into the court. No guardians see me because of the speed and because they are so busy fighting my army.

I see the strigoi have already made their way into the house and things don't look good. I go to Dimitri and Rose's window and I know the gang is there because the room is highly guarded and you can hardly break in to the room.

I know guardian Pavel is in there but I am going to have to kill him. I have around ten strigoi with me so I can take Nikolia without having to fight with anyone. I break the window and it shatters into a million pieces. I go in and the other strigoi follow me in.

I see Pavel with his stake in hand ready to kill strigoi. What does he think he is Mason, Dimitri or Rose to take ten strigoi at once? No he is not. My strigoi kill him in an instant and I see Adrian in here. Oh well he is not a big help. Is he? They all look shocked to see me here and I see the strigoi hissing at them and wanting to take their blood.

I hiss at them; to tell them who is the boss. I looked back at Mia trying to use her magic because the other girls aren't big helps since they are all pregnant. I see Lissa and she has tears in her eyes and hurt all over her face. I just wanted to go to her and wipe those tears away and to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is fine.

But I have a job take care of. Mia almost has a water ball in her hand.

"Don't you, even think about that." I warned her. She stares at me and I stare back.

"Christian" Lissa whispers, I wouldn't have heard before but since the change, everything has been enhanced as well as my hearing.

"Yes, happy to see me here guys?" I ask them and smirk. I have missed them a lot.

"What do you want Christian?" Adrian asks me.

"Where is my nephew Nikolia?" I ask them. Natalie is holding one of the boys and Viktoria holding the other. I see Viktoria clutching him tighter so I know she is holding Nikolia.

I go to her in the strigoi speed and am standing right in front of her in a blink. I wouldn't want to hurt her because of her baby.

"Viktoria, it's so nice seeing you again. Now if you want to see your baby, hand Nikolia to me now or consequences will not be good." I said to her and she clutches him tighter to her.

"I don't care you can harm me all you want or my unborn baby but I am not giving you Nikolia." She said and it brought a smile on my face knowing that she does not fear what will happen to her or her baby but wants to keep Nikolia safe.

"You know you would be a great mother." I said to her.

"Thank you," she said. Ah always the polite one.

"Now I don't mean any harm to anyone. I just want to see my nephew, if I was here to kill you I would have done that already so just let me hold him and I will leave." I said.

"You are not just here to see your nephews, if you were you would not break in like this and bring this many strigoi with you." Adrian said.

"Well I am here to see you all too. I have missed you all a lot." I said. I looked over to find Lissa. I go up to her and she looks up to me, tears in her eyes.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good." She said and brought her tinny hands on my cheek to check if I was real, so like my Lissa. I lean in to her touch and just want to melt.

"I am sorry." I said to her.

"I know." She whispers, knowing what I was saying sorry for. It was for my behaviour before turning strigoi. I lean down and capture her lips with mine. She brings her arms around my neck and kisses me back and I rest my hands on her waist. I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth for entrance. I shove my tongue in her mouth and a battle start with them. I have missed her so much and she tastes the same.

She pulls away to breathe and the monster took me over. I saw the bump on her stomach and it killed me that it was not my baby. I hold her by her neck and push her in to the wall and yell at her,

"How dare you? You little whore. How could you just fucking cheat on me? With Dimitri, for fuck sake he is with my sister and have two sons, you should have gone to someone else. I am going to kill this bastard that's growing in you. I am on a business today but soon I will come back and kill your little bastard and make life hell for your precious Dimitri." her eyes were wide and she had tears in her eyes. It was getting hard for her to breath because of my strong hold on her neck so I released her not wanting to harm her or her baby.

"It's not Dimitri's baby it's yours. You are the father of this baby. I am five months pregnant," she said and joy filled me. The baby is mine and I can see it in her eyes that she is not lying. She is five months pregnant that means she was pregnant in Australia, oh god now I remember, I forgot to use condom with her back there.

I hear someone making their way to the room and I have to get Nikolia out of here as soon as possible. I go back to Viktoria and snatched a very crying Nikolia from her arms. I see Adrian trying to come near me and take Nikolia away and I see the door open revealing Mason, Eddie, and Jesse. They all looked like shit and I saw Jesse was going to use his magic but saw Nikolia in my arms and stopped. They were making their way into the room.

"Stop it right there, if you want to see the baby alive, don't move." I said to them and they stopped. I walk back to the window but before jumping out I look over at Lissa and say,

"I will come back and kill the baby that's growing in you and I will hunt and make life miserable for Dimitri, tell him. Tell him that he will never see his son again because I am taking his son just like he took you away from me." I run at a full speed back to my car and the driver starts the car and we drive away.

I just called my own baby a bastard but I had to. I had to take Nikolia away before anyone attacked me. Well if Viktoria was willing to sacrifice herself and her baby why can't I call my baby a bad thing? I am sacrificing my baby to save Nikolia. I know nothing will happen to Lissa or my baby they have the best protection and by that I mean my strigoi and her guardians.

I just hope that no one brings attention on Ivan, because I can't put Rose and Dimitri in the situation of losing both of their sons. I know how much everyone loves these boys. We have gone through a lot to keep them safe and we would do it again to keep them safe at any cost.

I look down at Nikolia who is not crying but is smiling up at me and I smile down at him. He is so much like Dimitri. He is just so cute and adorable. I am going to love this boy more than anything and spoil him rotten. I am going to raise him as my own son. Maybe one day I will give him back to Rose and Dimitri but I can already see my life with this boy.

Both of us playing together and having fun. I will teach him a lot of stuff and I will also help him with his magic. Yes he is going to have magic. He is special and I think Ivan is special to. I have done research about the prophecy and it said that the baby would have exceptional powers and also control all the elements.

I don't know what powers he will have but I am excited to show him a lot of fire tricks. He is still smiling at me and I am surprised that he is not crying. My detective told me that he cries for hours and would just cry and do nothing else. I guess he likes his uncle Christian.

We came to my estate, which use to be Stepan's estate. I walk in to the big house and go to Nikolia's room, which has only one door in my room so no one can try to harm him. I have made the room similar to the one back in Australia that we decorated. The room is guarded with video camera and etc. for security.

When I am going to hunt I am going to take him with me so no one can come here when I am gone. Nikolia started crying, I think he is hungry so I go to the little kitchen that is in this room and from the fridge get out a bottle of milk and warm it up in the microwave. When the milk is heated enough I put the bottle to his mouth and he starts sucking on it.

He was smiling while drinking milk and I smiled back at him. He is just so adorable. I went and sat down on the chair, him in my arms. He is still drinking his milk but I see he starts to close his eyes and go to sleep.

After a while he lets go of the bottle from his mouth and I see he is asleep. I smell something and it smells bad. Oh no I have to change his diaper because he did a poop. I don't even know how to change a diaper. Oh well Christian, you have to.

I lay him on the changing table and take out a diaper from the drawer. I pull his pajama pants down and the smell gets worse. I opened the diaper and put my hand on my nose because of the smell.

I throw the dirty diaper out in the trash and take out baby wipes and clean his little butt. When I am satisfied that it's all looking good down there for him and it doesn't smell anymore I try to put the diaper on, which woke Nikolia up. He was wiggling his legs, which made it so hard for me to put the diaper on.

I tried again but he would just not stop wiggling his legs and he was laughing. Oh how do you put a diaper on? I should have learned how to put a diaper on. I tried around on for twenty more times to put the diaper on but the evil baby would just not let me and I gave up and said to him,

"You don't want me putting your diaper on?" he just laughed.

"Oh come on, I don't have the whole day here to just put a diaper on you." And he just pees all over on my face and laughed. The monster in my wanted to come out but the way he was laughing was just too cute so I laughed with him.

"Ok buddy you had your fun now let's get this diaper on you." I said. I wiped him off with the wipes and my face. He was still laughing and was clapping his hands. I finally got the diaper on him and tried to put him to sleep but he would just not go to sleep.

So I played with him. I tickled him; he is ticklish just like Rose. I had him in the air and he was looking down at me all the sudden he just brought all the milk that he drank on my face. Don't I just love kids? I place him in the crib and washed my face and when I came back he was asleep.

I guess I wore him out and he got tired and went to sleep. I hate this world, which is so cruel having monsters like me who don't care about anything but I will change that.

I pull over a blue baby blanket on Nikolia and kiss him on the forehead. He smells delicious, it will be over in just a minute and he would be in peace. He would not see how cruel this world is. He would not feel any pain and it will be over in seconds. No stop it Christian he is your nephew you love him.

I felt so disgusted of what I was thinking. I have brought him with me to be safe and I am going to keep him safe no matter what.

**AN: I was going to have him really mean but then I thought, he needs to be nice. **

**So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Ideas are always welcome. **

**Now Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you everyone for al the reviews :) Sorry for the late update, my beta and I have been busy. Here you all go another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy! R&R **

**Thank you to my beta Vaena for making this story better :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 4**

Oh my god! What have I done? Dimitri. I made him believe that he's not a good father. How could I? I have just messed up everything. Just because of my stupidity, I have lost Dimitri.

He wouldn't call me Roza anymore and thinks because of him Nikolia was taken. Why do I always have to screw things up? I had meant each and every word that I had said to him and now I want to take it all back.

Because of me, he regrets everything. He wishes that both of us never got together because I think he think he screwed up my life. I am a total bitch.

He doesn't deserve all this. He loves the boys and me so much. He was only thinking about my happiness and I have shoved everything back in his face. I know he would have never let this happen. It's not his fault that Nikolia was taken.

Nikolia had enough protection and if it were some other strigoi he would have never been able to take Nikolia away. It was Christian who knows everything and all the security in the court. It was easy for him to take Nikolia.

I just can't believe Christian would do something like that. He took my son away from me just for revenge for something that Dimitri never caused.

The feelings that both Dimitri and I had for Nikolia, has changed to something really different. I feel like he is in safe hands and he is really happy to be there and some parts make me happy that Christian took Nikolia away.

I just can't believe myself that I thought badly about Dimitri. I hurt him emotionally and I feel bad now. He handed me Ivan and just left. But opened the bond for me and I felt like shit for what I had caused.

Everyone is staring at me and I don't know what to do. Dimitri has blocked me and I don't know if he even wants to see me.

Adrian brought me out of my thoughts and asked,

"Rose what the hell happened? No one called you guys. How come you guys are here?" I had tears in my eyes and I didn't know what to say.

"Don't tell me that both of you got in to another fight, because that is the last thing I want to hear." Mason said. Yeah all of them know how Dimitri and I fight.

"Umm... we... I... uhh" - Mason cut me off and said,

"For fuck sake you got married last night. Do you guys ever think? Sometime I don't think you guys love each other or I should say you Rose. Let me guess you started it." Mason said. Anger was coming from him and what should I say? I looked down at Ivan, who was sleeping and said,

"Yes."

"What happened?" Eddie asked and he was angry too.

"I'm so stupid and said some stuff to him." I said feeling really bad now.

"What did you say to him?" Mason asked. I didn't know what to say to them.

"Are you going to answer us or what? What did you say to him?" Eddie yelled and I flinched.

"Son, relax whatever happened they can find a way to fix it." Baba said.

"I am sure it was another one of their little arguments." grams said.

"No it was not a little argument. I know Dimitri and his face told me that Rose hurt him really bad." Mason said.

"Rose it will be nice of you, to tell us what happed?" Adrian asked.

"Rose, please tell us what happened?" Mia asked.

"I... I told him that he isn't a good father." I said looking down, really ashamed of what I have done. The room filled with gasps.

"What the fuck Rose? How could you? I mean were you even thinking? No you never think. I don't even know why he loves you. I get it he hid everything and how he didn't tell you that the bond was two ways but he didn't hurt you in anyway.

"He has always just thought about your happiness but you just have stabbed his heart and walked over it like its trash. I think you guy's fight more then you guys ever had moments of love.

"That guy didn't care about his own family or being a king and wanted to be with you. You even thought that he would leave you when you got pregnant without even telling him. - Natalie cut him of and said,

"Mason please,"

"No Natalie let me say what I have to say because she just does not get anything. Do you know how disappointed you made all of us? What were you thinking? What do you think we would look at you like before? No, no one here would believe you. You've just broken everyone trust.

"If you wanted to say all this crap, you should have said it before the wedding at least he wouldn't have to go through all this shit. You guys were on the way for you honeymoon and let me guess all this crap started because he wouldn't tell you where he was taking you?

"Of course it is. Were you even thinking about him? If it made him happy to not tell you about where you guys were going, why couldn't you let him be happy?

"He was fucking taking you to Maldives Islands, just because you have always wanted to go. Do you know what he did to give as a wedding present? He got a tattoo with your name and the boys name's on his chest, right where the heart is." Mason said. I looked up and I could see the disbelief on all their faces about me.

"I am really sorry. I was scared. I had a bad dream and when I woke up, I just got into a fight with him," I said.

"Yeah now come up with your pathetic excuses. You know what, you really do stand for your reputation. It hurts me to say it but it's true. People compare you with our so-called mother but you know what, you are worse.

"People judge you, and they are right. You are just a bitch and a brat who definitely matches the reputation you have. And if you still can't learn from your mistakes then you are worse than the Royal, stuck up Moroi. Maybe if you didn't fight with him, you'd have just let both of you happy for the little time you had and it wouldn't have hurt that much to know that Nikolia is gone.

"Have you ever thought about your kids Rose? You told him that he is not a good father. Are you a good mother? No you are not. Whatever I think it's pointless to even say anything to you, because nothing gets in your head. I hope you are really happy, your majesty." He finished and stormed out of the room. I felt even worse than before. I have just fucked up. Again.

Everyone walked out except Mia. She came up to me and all I could see was disappointment. She took Ivan from my arms and said,

"Rose, I don't know what to say to you. What you have done is wrong. Everyone knows how much Dimitri loves you and the boys. He would give his life for all three of you in seconds and everyone sees that love in his eyes.

"You have just fucked up everything and you do realize that it's going to take a lot of work before everyone forgives you, including me. I am your best friend but I do not support you in this, and no one else does either.

"You have not just hurt Dimitri, you have hurt everyone. I know you are going to need time to think everything out, so I am going to take Ivan with me. Think about what you have done and make it right.

"Both of you need to be there for each other now that Nikolia is gone. There is already so much on Dimitri's plate he doesn't need any more. However, I am really disappointed in you." Mia said and walked out leaving me standing alone in the room.

I don't even know what to do now. Oh god! Everything they said just hurt like a bitch. I am just so cruel and everyone is right I am a total bitch and I do really stand up to my reputation.

Dimitri, I want him here, to tell me everything would be all right. That is the problem I always screw up and then want him to tell me everything is ok and he still loves me but I know it's not going to happen this time.

Dimitri is hurting and I can sense it. He is hurting really bad. I don't need the bond to know that. I wipe my tears of and go look for Dimitri. I know where he would be right now.

I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door that lead to the stairs down to the basement, where the gym is.

I walk down and I could hear him punching the punching bag. I could see him through the glass door and he looked angry.

He was just in trousers - bare chest. I slid the glass door open and went in the room. He stopped punching the bag and I know he does not want me here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a lot of venom in his voice. He had his back to me and his muscles looked tense.

"I am really sorry," I said, tears rolling down my cheek.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for what? It's not your fault. I am the one who should be saying sorry." he turned around and all I could see on his face was hurt.

"I am the one sorry. Sorry for ruining your life. I should have never told you about my feelings. I should have never been jealous when you wanted to give Adrian a chance.

"I am sorry that because of me you lost your son because he is nothing to me. You are the one who kept him in your womb for around seven months. I didn't do anything except let him stay here just because I wanted you to be happy.

"He is gone because of me. I should have been selfish and stayed here to protect him. But no I wanted you happy. Just go Rose. I will find your son and bring him back to you," he said, tears rolling down his face. I start walking toward him but he stopped me.

"Just leave, I don't want you here." he said. I started walking towards him and both of us held each other's gaze. I opened the bond to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest and cried.

"I am so sorry. I am really, really sorry. I am so stupid and I hurt you. You love me and I have to be a bitch like I am and ruin everything.

"I just want to take everything back that I said. You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, this last time." I said and cried more. He just stood there not moving but soon wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he had tears in his eyes.

We just stood there for a long time; I don't know how long but we didn't say anything.

"I… am… really… sorry. I… was… just… scared." I said to him with sobs.

"Sh… it's ok and I know you are sorry." he said and kissed me on my crown. I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes and all I saw was pain. Pain, that I had caused.

"It's not ok. I always mess things up and you say it's okay. But it's not okay." I said. He smiled but it was a really sad and a forced one.

"I know it's not okay, but you were right, I am not a good father," he said.

"No you are the best father ever." I said and honestly he is the best father ever.

"You do realize that Christian took Nikolia because of me," he said.

"For something you didn't even do. Look I am really sorry and I am going to do anything to make this better between us.

"And Nikolia, we will find him. You are feeling the same things like I am right?"

"Yes, it's making me happy that he took Nikolia. I don't know why? It's like Nikolia wants be there and is really safe. Safer then he would have been here." he said and looked really confused.

"We know that Christian won't do anything. If he wanted to he would have done it by now. We need to look for him and we will get Nikolia back." I said.

"Roza it's not that easy. If it were any other strigoi I would have gone after him by now. But we are talking about Christian here.

"He knows everything about us, every little secret. He was able to break through the court security and the house security because he knows everything.

"It will make it so hard with him because he knows all our moves. We need to plan this out and there are so many possibilities that he is not in the states and somewhere, that makes it hard for us to look for him.

"I know and you know that Nikolia is in the States because of this bond we have with him. We can't be reckless or make any mistake because he could just kill Nikolia. Don't worry we will find him." he said and kissed my forehead.

"I am really sorry." I said as more tears started to come out.

"I know you are. Now stop all this because it's not good for the baby," he said and I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on don't tell me you haven't figured it out," he said. My mouth was wide open. Is he saying that I am pregnant? He chuckled and said,

"Yes, I figured it out on the plane." he said. I was shocked and happy. But it was so soon.

"I am sorry, I just forget everything when I see you naked." he said.

"We are having another baby?" I questioned him.

"Yes. Are you okay?" He asked. Am I okay? There is just so much going on.

"We are having a baby." I said.

"Yes Roza," he said

"What am I going to do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You hate me now and won't live with me and never trust me. I am bitch. And no one likes me anymore, and I am not a good mother, nor a wife. I am just not good." I rambled, being really sad and feeling guilty. He didn't say anything but captured my lips with his.

"You know woman, you'd be fighting with me, when I'm on my death bed," he said.

"I am sorry. I love you. I'll never fight with you again," I said.

"Oh you'll fight with me again." he said, then kissed me. I looked at his tattoo and it was beautiful.

There were three hearts, one on top, two on the bottom. They were colored in red. The top heart said Roza and the bottom had the boy's names. On the right it was Nikolia and on left it was Ivan. There were Roses coming out, behind the hearts. The roses were colored in black making the hearts stand out. It was really beautiful.

"When did you get that?" I asked him still looking at his tattoo.

"Four days ago." he said. I just felt guiltier now for what I did.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to give you a gift and there was no better gift then this. I will forever have it on my body and my heart." he said and tears started coming out again.

"I am a total bitch." I said.

"Well, that you are." he said.

"Hey!" I looked at him and slapped on his arm and smiled.

"What? Sometimes you totally are." he said with a smile on his face. We were so relaxed and Nikolia was not here but made us happy.

"Dimitri is it weird that I am not really concerned about Nikolia and I am happy that Christian took him?" I asked him.

"Honestly Roza I feel the same. My head is saying to go and look for him and my heart says that don't go after him because he is safe. It's not weird because whatever this bond we have with him is telling us all this," he said to me looking really concerned.

"Do you think that this bond is like we have?" I asked him.

"No, it's different. There are a lot of things that we don't know about. The prophecy didn't say much about the baby, just that the baby would lead us to our journey and help us; we are the chosen ones." he said while deep in thought.

"Maybe this bond can lead us to him." I said hoping to find him.

"Maybe, we have to get everyone and plan everything out. I am just concerned now that you are pregnant, and all of the girls except Mia. The guys and I will have to find him alone and I don't want anything happening to any of the guys." he was right. This is really dangerous seeing that Christian would probably have a lot of strigoi with him and knows all of our moves and strategies and how we work.

"I just don't get one thing. I mean if he wanted revenge on you, why he would only take Nikolia and why not Ivan also. Then the feelings we were having about Nikolia changed and made us happy that Christian took him." I said.

"I don't get it either. He thinks that I got Lissa pregnant. But he knows I can only be with you no one else. Even if I am with someone else it will just lead us to our deaths. He has seen everything himself. It just doesn't make sense," he said and he was right everything just doesn't make sense.

"Did you know Ivan wasn't crying? Usually when they are not together they cry." I said to him.

"Well they are twins. I mean you and Eddie have different bond and understand each other without saying anything. And Nikolia and Ivan are our sons so they might have a bond." he said and sat down on the bench.

"But things just don't make any sense. There are so many holes." I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder and intertwined my fingers with his.

"I know and everything is just confusing. It's like we are back to a year ago and don't know anything."

We just sat there in a silence and again we didn't need anything to say and it was comfortable silence. It always happens like this. We fight; we make up and then sit in a comfortable silence. I started laughing.

"What's so funny Roza?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about our relationship." I said. His muscles tensed and he said,

"Should I be concerned?" he asked.

"No. I was just thinking how we always fight and then we make up and sit in a comfortable silence." I said to him.

"Yeah that's just fucked up" he said.

"Yeah sometimes I think we hate each other then love each other." I said.

"Well it wouldn't show our love if we didn't fight. Now would it?" he asked kissing my temple.

"How does it show our love?" I asked, looking at him really confused.

"You only fight with someone you love a lot and you get angry with someone who you care about." he said.

"But what I did just hurt you. You love me so much and I always doubt you and say stuff that ends up hurting you." I said to him. It is so true I always end up hurting him. He has never hurt me. I mean not with his intentions.

"I am not going to deny that whatever you said really hurt me and I really do doubt myself but again we are not mature enough. You just turned eighteen last month.

"I am twenty but we are both still young and we make mistakes. We don't think about what we are doing and that's what has been happening for a long time.

"All of us in the gang don't think before and do reckless stuff. It still doesn't matter that both of us are parents we are still not mature enough and don't think things out first.

"I know you are sorry and I forgive you. But it made me feel like I have been doing really bd job. You didn't think about what you said. You just said it, now you regret it.

"It's true you don't think what you do or say until you regret it. No matter how bad things are in the end we will make everything okay. As you said we wouldn't have it any other way and you and I both know we enjoy fighting." he finished smiling down at me. What did I do to deserve this man?

"I love you." I said.

"And I love to, more than anything." he said and kissed me. I can die a happy woman right now, because this man is just - I really don't know. He is just perfect. He pulled away and asked,

"Where is Ivan?"

"Mia took him. Everyone hates me," I said.

"No one hates you, they just can't." he said.

"Yeah you don't hate me, doesn't mean they won't. I bet Grams just hates me so much now and everyone thinks I am like my mom," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Roza." he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"They are just angry and sad. Nikolia is gone and you know how much everyone loves the boys and on top we came back fighting. They are just disappointed in us. They will be ok. All of us will be ok." he said and kissed my crown and I cried more.

"Roza, you haven't fed for a long time and you are glowing and you eyes aren't brown anymore. You have to feed baby," he said and I was really thirsty. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away.

"And you are looking like a witch right now." he said and received a glare from me, he started laughing.

"You are being mean, now Mr. Ivashkov." I said.

"I never said I am nice, Mrs. Ivashkov." he said and I smiled.

"I am sorry." I said.

"Would you stop with the apologies now? I know you are sorry and I forgive you. Whatever happened is in the past now. We have so much on our plates right now. And stop stressing yourself, it's not good for the baby." he said. And I nodded.

"Glad that both of you made up." we looked at the door and the gang was there. And it was Adrian who said that. I felt so ashamed and looked down.

"I am really sorry guys. I was not thinking and I was scared for Nikolia. I know it's no excuse, but I am still really sorry." I said.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong. It's okay." Mason said. I know he was angry and whatever he said was because of that. He is just the big brother who was yelling at me because I was wrong.

"So what are we going to do? We have to look for Nikolia and we have to stake Christian. He would have wanted us to and we can't let him continue to walk on this earth being a demon." Jesse said. I know it hurts him a lot, because Christian and he were close to each other and they were best friends.

"We are not going to do anything." Dimitri said.

"What the fuck do you mean we are not going to do anything?" Jesse yelled.

"Calm down Jesse. Honestly sometimes I think you and Christian are like twins. Hear us out here first." Dimitri said and they all nodded. Jesse looked like he wanted to kill someone and even Adrian wasn't happy. Of course he wouldn't Nikolia is his godson.

Dimitri explained everything to them, how all the feelings changed from bad to happy. We told the gang about these feeling a while ago. Adrian and Lissa came up saying that it might be between us.

Dimitri told them how we couldn't just go and look for Christian knowing he knows us too well.

"You do have a point there that Christian knows everything. But I am still not getting why you guys are having all these happy feeling which makes you not want to look for Nikolia and let him be with Christian." Adrian said.

"I don't get one thing. When Christian was talking with me, all I saw was sadness in his eyes. It was like it pained him to be there and that he didn't really want to take Nikolia.

"He could have hurt me or he could have killed all of us and taken him; yet he only talked about Nikolia, he didn't even acknowledge Ivan. He could also have taken Ivan instead of Nikolia if he wanted to hurt Dimitri." Viktoria said.

"He apologized to me and that was for the way he acted before turning. I saw the same thing in his eyes as Viktoria. There was only sadness. I just don't get it. A strigoi would not apologize.

"I mean we all know that they get obsessive with the people from their life but he was not obsessive. It was like he had to take Nikolia no matter what." Lissa said.

"Something just doesn't seem right here. He had around ten strigoi with him and he hissed at them when they wanted to drink from us.

"He could have done anything to us, but he didn't. He could have harmed us and taken Nikolia and Ivan with no problem, but he talked and harmed no one.

"I get he did bruise Lissa's neck and I thought he would kill her, but when he saw it was hard for to breath he let go and his expression was like he was in so much pain.

"I have seen so many strigoi, all of us have, but I have never seen strigoi like that. He definitely looked in power. I just know that he came here to just take Nikolia and not to hurt anyone else.

"Even when Mason, Eddie and Jesse walked in he looked angry looking at them. All I know is I have never seen a Strigoi with so much emotions." Sydney said.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked. He was not here.

"Don't know." Everyone said.

"He has been acting so weird lately and disappears. I bet he is cheating on me." Mia said looking really angry.

"He would never do such thing. He loves you a lot." I said.

"Whatever, if he is cheating on me I am going to drown him in water." Mia said.

"It's okay Dimitri, Rose and I can put his ass on fire if he is cheating on you." Jesse said.

"Okay guys, we are getting of topic here." Mason said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Natalie asked.

"What can we do? Nothing? The first thing he is going to do is hide somewhere. Somewhere we would never think about looking for him.

"Second he knows it will be hard for us to look for him because you girls are pregnant and we would not leave you alone.

"Third Rose and I don't want to look for him because our heart just tells us not to. The feeling is just getting so strong and telling me Nikolia is really happy and is really safe, safer then he would have been here." Dimitri said.

"And another thing it's Christian and it will just make it hard for all of us to stake him." I said.

"So it just gets us nowhere." Jesse said.

"No offence guys but your bonds are all so fucked up. I just wish you guys weren't the chosen ones because let's see, since this bond between you guys, things have just been happening and there is not like a minute for us to breathe and be happy like before. I just wish things were just like old times." Mason said.

"We are really sorry guys. You guys have to go through so much because of us," Dimitri said.

"You don't need to say sorry. We have been together and will be together no matter what. We just feel so bad for both of you. I mean you guys get some happiness but it's just for a while and then something pops up. And I feel like we are just strigoi magnets." Mason said. I was looking at Adrian who looked deep in thought and looked like he was hiding something.

"I guess we just have to wait. Maybe time will tell us what to do." I said and they all nodded.

We all just sat there in silence and deep in thought. Deep down something felt so wrong. Like something would hit us big. I am just scared for our babies. They are not even in this world and danger is on them. I just hope nothing bad happens.

Eddie came in the room and looked like he just won the lottery. He had the biggest grin on his face and I think he wants to do a happy dance.

"Eddie why are you so happy?" I asked before he could say anything Mia said,

"I bet he is going to break up with me. I told you he was cheating on me."

"What?" Eddie yelled.

"I know you have been disappearing and cheating on me." Mia said to him and Eddie and Adrian started laughing.

"Darling, believe me that is the last thing on his mind. You are the only girl for him no one else." Adrian said.

"So I get it you found what we were looking for?" Adrian asked looking at Eddie.

"Yes, but it's really hard. It's impossible but there is like a one percent chance." Eddie said

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"On how to bring a strigoi back." Eddie said.

**AN: Yay! They are going to turn Chrisitan back :) **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok guys this is not an update and I am really sorry for that. I am extremely busy now days and don't have time to write. I haven't even stated on the next chapter. I am not sure how long it will take for me to update but I know that I won't be updating till the end of December or maybe later in January. I am really sorry for not updating. It's just that November have been crazy busy and December is going to be extra crazy busy. I am really sorry and I hope you guys understand. I will try my best to take some time out and write for you guys. **

**Thank you all for reading this.**

**Sincerely,**

**BadassRussianGOD**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) and so sorry for the late update. So here is the next chapter and I am currently working on the next one. So here you all go and I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 5**

We were all shocked with what Eddie said. He just said that he knows how to bring a strigoi back. Was that even possible?

"What in the world are you talking about?" Mason asked Eddie with an angry tone.

"Well Adrian and I have been doing research for the last month on how to bring a strigoi back to life. Uncle Victor said that his half-brother brought a strigoi back to life but he doesn't know how he did it. And he doesn't know where he is. We hadn't found anything until today." Eddie said.

"So Christian can be turned back into a Moroi?" Lissa asked with hope.

"I am not going to say that we can definitely bring him back but we can try. If it works we get Christian back and if it doesn't well then we will free his soul." Eddie said.

"Okay, cut the crap and tell us how we are supposed to bring him back." I said, really wanting to know.

"What I have found is just my theory; none of the books really had any information in them." Eddie said.

"What's the theory?" Dimitri questioned him.

"Dimitri you have brought Rose back to life from your magic and you can heal pretty well. Rose can heal really well too and Adrian and Lissa can do a little healing. So what I came up with is that we stake Christian and then you guys can heal him or we charm the stake with spirit." Eddie said and we all just sat there. Not saying a word.

"There are no chances that it would work." Dimitri said.

"I know that but we can give it a try." Eddie said.

"You do know that he has my son with him. I am not willing to put his life at stake. I know he is alive and even if he is with a strigoi, he's safe. What if we try and it doesn't work, I will never get my son back." Dimitri said.

"I know about that and I don't want to put Nikolia's life in danger. But it's better than sitting here and doing nothing. At least we can fight and get him back. We would know that we did something to get our loved ones back." Eddie said back.

"But…but….ugh!" Dimitri said frustrated while pulling on his hair.

"But what, Dimitri? It looks like you don't want your son back, or you don't want to turn Christian back." Eddie said.

"Why in the fucking world would you say that? I - I don't want my son back?" Dimitri said with clenched teeth.

"Well then, you don't want Christian back?" Eddie said, while both glaring at each other while all of us just sat there looking between each of them.

"And why wouldn't I want that? Christian is like a brother." Dimitri said and I could see anger radiating off of him. I didn't need the bond to know that he was angry; his facial expression said it all.

"I don't know, maybe he insulted you to many times. We all know that how much you hate getting insulted." Eddie said back to him and I was just thinking what has happened to Eddie he has always been the quite one, so why is he arguing with Dimitri when he is so angry?

"Well you can just go fuck yourself. I don't give a fucking shit what you think about me. First of all you are talking about something that is impossible to achieve. Second don't crap with me that I don't want my son back or Christian. I don't give a shit if he has ever insulted me.

"He was just trying to protect Rose, which I am glad for. I knew that he would be pissed since the day I fell in love with Rose, so it doesn't bother me." Dimitri said really calm but I knew he was so angry at this point that he could burn this place down with his magic.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is. If it weren't for you, my brother would still be here with us. Not out killing innocents and being an evil creature that we kill. If it weren't for your fucked up life, my sister would have a better reputation then she has right now and a better life. Our society thinks of her as a blood whore not there fucking Queen, they think way fucking low of her all just because of you.

"They don't even fucking believe that you both are the chosen ones. Because of you we all have to live a life that we didn't wish for. It's been a fucking year and all of us have been on the run just because of you.

"We can't even breathe properly. All of us have to just be in a war for no fucking reason. Just because you are an Ivashkov; and you are the King who basically ruined our lives." Eddie stopped yelling and took hold of Lissa's arm.

"You, you call her your sister but look what you have done to her. She is pregnant and the father of the baby thinks that it's your bastard. What do you think our society thinks about her? She is not even eighteen yet. Sixteen. She is sixteen for God's sake. How in the fucking world is she going to raise a baby knowing that the father is a strigoi? Have you thought about what our society will call the baby? How will our people look at the baby? You don't think through anything Dimitri Ivashkov.

"If you had ever thought about anything other than yourself, we would not be here today. If you had a brain you would have thought things out and their consequences. But no you don't. Look at him, your son Ivan." Eddie pointed at Ivan who was in Mia's arms right now.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen to him? Have you thought that maybe tomorrow another strigoi might break in and take him away just because he is your son? Not because he is the son of the chosen one but he is the son of the Moroi king.

"No you don't think about anything. Have you thought all about the unborn babies? Who haven't even seen the world, haven't open their eyes in the world yet and danger is already on them. Just because of you." Eddie was fuming with anger and we all stared at him shocked.

How could he just blame all of this on Dimitri? What happened wasn't in Dimitri's control. What is wrong with Eddie?

"Eddie what –" I tried to talk but he held up a finger and stopped me,

"No Rose don't you come to his rescue. This is not entirely his fault, it's yours too. But I am not going to say anything to you because there is no point in fucking telling you; because nothing ever stays in your head. But him, he is older and knows more shit. He should have been responsible for all his actions.

"It doesn't matter to him that people call you a blood whore or the biggest slut ever but it matters to me. It does not matter to him when people look at Lissa with pure disgust in their eyes but it matters to me because both of you are my sisters; but him, he is just a fucking Royal snob, just like Tasha who doesn't care about anyone but themselves –" Eddie was cut off by Adrian.

"Eddie what the hell man? What is all this? We all know it's neither Dimitri's fault nor Rose's. They didn't know anything about the consequences. You can't just blame them for it." Adrian said, looking like was getting angry too.

"Don't you think it's both of their faults? I mean come on is there any time where any of us can take a breath of relief? No there hasn't been any. We have just fucking lost and haven't gained anything. They are the chosen ones and supposed to bring peace in our world. So why don't we have peace? The gang does not have any peace why? Just, because of them."

"What's wrong Eddie?" Mia asked and Eddie looked like he was in so much pain as he looked at her. I just couldn't tell what was going on with him but he looked in pain and I could feel it. Like whatever he was doing it was not in his hands something was happening to him, but what?

"I just want my life back? Why can't we just be normal again? Why can't we just go back to our old days and be who we were. I don't want this entire burden on us right now. I just wish…. I just…wish it could be same again but it can never be the same again.

"Why is it that all of us have always lost and never got we have wanted? Why couldn't we, just once, be free? Free from all of this and live our lives happily but no we can't because our lives got fucked up before we were even born." He finished as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked at all of us and his face was so defeated and in so much pain.

He looked at me last, in the eyes; he was trying to tell me something but just couldn't. I don't know what he was trying to say but he was asking me to save him. Save him from this misery, free him from this pain, which he is so confused about.

It was like he was calling for me and saying Rose save me, save me before it's too late. I moved so I could comfort him and relieve his pain but he held his hand up and said,

"No, don't. You can't do anything." And turned around and walked out of the room. I just stood there and stared at the door. I was so confused. What was wrong with Eddie? He was the calm one, the one who always thought out things - what happened? What happened to him? Why was he acting like this?

"What's wrong with him?" Mason asked, voicing my thoughts aloud.

"I don't know. But there is something wrong with him." I said.

"He was not himself when he was saying all of that stuff." Dimitri said while he looking deep in thought.

"Well what a day? It has been really exhausting. I am tired and I am going to bed. This seems to be a regular thing now. It seems the gang is breaking up. Let's go Sydney." Jesse said as he grabbed Sydney's arm and walked out. Jesse's words were so true.

"Ok well, I think we are going to." Mason said and both he and Natalie walked out saying their goodnights.

"We are going to go to." Adrian said. Both he and Viktoria also walked out leaving Dimitri, Mia, Ivan and me.

"Well I don't know what to say." Mia said.

"He will be okay." I said.

"I don't know, Rose. There is something wrong with him and he won't talk about it. He used to talk to me about everything and it's been a month since he started keeping a distance between us. There is just too much going on." Mia said.

Dimitri went up to Mia, took Ivan from her hands and said,

"I am going to go and leave you both alone to talk." As he, walked out.

"I am sure he will be ok. He is just stressed with everything that's going on at the moment." I said to Mia.

"No Rose, Eddie has changed. Something has changed with him. I have been noticing this for a while now. He has changed." Mia said. I sat on the bench and Mia sat down near me.

"Maybe he has changed. I mean who wouldn't in all this mess. He is just mad about everything. He wants to have our old lives back. You know what have happened in the last year. It's too much for us to take in, we are all so young and we have no one to lead us.

"We are capable of doing a lot of things but we are in a situation where we need someone who has more knowledge and know things that we don't. Eddie is just stressed. This was not what we planned. Everything has changed and having Christian gone and a strigoi has just broken us all up." I said. I didn't even know what I was saying. I was just making it all up just to comfort her and let her know that things would be okay, when I know nothing will be.

I can already see that nothing is working. We have to work so hard to keep the gang together. No one is happy and it's all because of Dimitri and me. We will have to do something for all of them to be happy. This is not there fight it's ours.

"Rose, whom are you trying to fool? Me? It's not working. You and I both know nothing is going to work out. Nothing is ever going to be ok." Mia said as she got up.

"I am going to go and sleep. We have another long day ahead. Goodnight." She added coldly while walking out. I just kept staring at the door. What was this? This was not how it was supposed to happen.

The gang cannot break up we can't just be apart. Dimitri and I will have to do something for all of them. We can't let them live in misery just because of us. It's Dimitri and my fight not theirs.

_You are right Roza; we can't let this happen to them._ Dimitri said through the bond.

_I know Dimitri we have to do something we can't just let them fight our fights. _I said back to him.

_I know what we are going to do._ Dimitri said.

_What is that?_ I asked and Dimitri told me his plan.

_I know this will be hard but this is the best thing we can do._ Dimitri said.

_We will do it and we will do it tonight._ I said it back.

_Okay I am going to start on our plan, come to the guest room and look after Ivan._ Dimitri said.

_Okay I am on my way._ I said back.

I got up and made my way to the guest room. Since Christian broke into our room, we have had to stay in the guest room until our room is fixed. What Dimitri and I were going to do is going to be hard but we have to do it. We have to do it for the gang. We can't let their lives be in danger just because of us.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note,

I am really sorry guys I haven't update in like forever. I am really busy with life and there has been a lot going on. I am working on the next chapters for all my stories. I hope to soon update and hope you can all forgive me.

Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and I am so, so, sorry for this late update. I have been really busy with life traveling and all the issues in life. I feel bad for not updating. I didn't send this get it beta because it would take long and I don't know if I would post it soon or no, so I am just updating it like this. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. And for all my other stories I would update them soon too. I am just getting back on track from things. Well enough of me talking. Here is another chapter you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**APOV**

It has been 2 years. Two fucking years that, Dimitri and Rose left with Ivan leaving us all alone in this misery.

I have become the king since Dimitri is gone and our world needed a king. Nothing has been the same. The gang has fallen apart. No one sees each other anymore.

Everyone is going on with there own lives not caring about anyone. Well we still care for each other but it's not the same anymore.

I don't know what is going to happen. All of us are in big misery. I look at the gang and see how big I have failed. I am not spouse to be the one to take responsibility. But here I am the king if the Moroi world and a failure.

I am a failure, because I could not keep the gang together. Do I know where everyone is right now? No I don't. Mason he is just standing beside my chair like a shadow. Just like a shadow. Does not talk neither do anything, except his job as a guard, as a king's head guard. Since Dimitri and Rose left, Mason hardly said anything. He lives his life as a guard and sees Natalie only on his day of which is Sunday. Mason and Natalie had a little girl and they named her Alexei.

She is just so adorable. She has Masons eyes and Natalie's hair and apparently she is a Moroi not a Dhampir, another mystery that we have to solve. She is spouse to be a Dhampir since mason is a Dhampir but no.

I see Natalie every week because of council meetings since she is a royal she is on the council. But the poor girl hardly smiles now, who use to be so calm, now she is always so angry and sad. Just because of Dimitri and Rose.

Jesse and Sydney are happy with each other. They had a son who is also a Moroi not a Dhampir. He looks a lot like Jesse but have Sydney's eyes, the Ivashkov's eyes. Sydney quit as a guard and became a housewife. I see her once in a while when we have diners once in a month. Jesse what do I say about him? He is the angriest one. He is always a bitch now. I see him every week on the council meeting and he always comes in drunk and babbles things. I am tired of him. I know he have lost a lot so as we all. But things are just not right.

Lisa well she left to go and live in turkey with baba. She didn't want to take the responsibility to have the title of Ozera and be the part of council. She had a girl who has Christian's pitch black hair and Lissa's eyes. She is rather cute and always has a smile one her face. She is a really cheerful girl. Lissa named her Christina after Christian. Since she is not on the council for Ozera and baba did want to retire now Mason sits in the council meetings as an Ozera prince.

I have changed a lot of things around here like Dimitri and Rose wanted. Dhampir and Moroi are equal now. No one is less.

Now Eddie. What do I say about him? I feel bad, really bad for him. He is just so lost. Him and Mia broke up right after Rose and Dimitri left. Mia left with Lissa and now lives in Turkey with her son. Yes Mia got pregnant with Eddie and they both also had a Moroi son not a Dhampir. Eddie does not even know he is a father of a son. Mia didn't want him to know.

Eddie lives at the court and is my other guard but he is hardly on duty because he is always drunk in the bar. He is gone mad I say. He looks at things like something is haunting him and his aura is so black. Black like Roses aura was. Sometime I wonder if he is a shadow kissed. But then I think it's so crazy if he was, who is the healer then? I just don't have any idea on what's going on.

Victoria and I got married right after Mason and Natalie got married. We have a son who is just like me. He does not look like Victoria at all. He is all with my dashing personality. I love him so much and cant bare to lose him. But I know one day all these kids would not be here. I know all our kids are in this world for something, for some reason. Their fate is already chosen. I know there in great danger, but I cant do anything. Because I don't know what that danger is.

All of there auras are so strong that it hurts. It hurts my eyes that I have to block them. Only Lissa and I know of this, that our kids' fate has been chosen and they wont be with us for long. Lissa and I have been doing a lot of research on this but have found nothing.

Only if Rose and Dimitri were here, things would have been ok. Not ok but perfect. But just because of them we are all in this misery. Just because of them. I know I cant blame then for doing this, they had no choice they wanted us to live in peace and that we have gotten since they are gone. Less strigoi attacks have been made. But they didn't realize something we were a gang; a team who were spouse to be together not like this.

We were happy before even of we didn't had peace or time to breathe, we were all happy but now we have peace but no one is happy.

We looked for them so much but couldn't find them. Of course we couldn't find them. They know us and we know them. They have hidden themselves so perfectly that we can't find them but one day we will.

Soon we will. Lissa and Mia are coming back here. Lissa said she had something she wanted to share and can't be shared over the phone and it has to be done with everyone being there.

Tomorrow they would be here and I will find out what she has to tell us. I just can't wait for tomorrow.

**RPOV**

"Mamaaaaaa" screamed Nikkita I ran out of the kitchen towards the playroom.

"What's wrong Niki?" I asked as I entered the room. She didn't say anything but pointed her finger towards Ivan.

I looked and I was scared. So scared that I just couldn't move but I had to. I don't know what to do. All I could do was scream in my head.

_Dimitri._ I screamed.

_What Roza? I was sleeping._ Dimitri said back with a sleepy voice. I just showed him Ivan and that's all I needed to do.

"Oh for god sake Roza for once could you not get into shock?" asked Dimitri as he entered the room. I just looked at him and said nothing. I didn't need to say anything to him because he already knew why do I always get in shock.

Ivan my baby, my poor little baby. I want to help him, help him so much. But I can't help him. No one can help him. Not even Dimitri.

**DPOV**

Roza always have to get in shock whenever this happens with Ivan. She needs to know that it's a normal thing now. She needs to know that Ivan is a shadow kissed and also bounded to a shadow kissed.

She needs to know that Ivan needs Nikolia in his life since Nikolia is his bond mate and also needs his shadow kissed in his life. We don't know who that shadow kissed is. Who Ivan brought back to life? This all started one year ago.

Ivan was one and half years old. Since Ivan and Nikolia are Rose and my sons we have a bond with them to. We could see their dreams. And Nikolia shares his dreams with Ivan every night we see the dreams to. It gets us worried and wakes us up scared and Ivan crying.

Those dreams are not normal, not normal at all. Not for a year and half old. Nikolia contacts with Ivan everyday, which drags Ivan out of his body and leave him blank. The thing is that Nikolia is so smart that he blocks their conversations and what is going on. He is more powerful then I am. Ivan not so much but he is also powerful then I am. But Nikolia is more.

One thing that makes Rose and me happy is that Nikolia is alive and is somewhere safe. Ivan is just blank right now and he goes so pale, so pale like a dead person and his eyes wide open which are so read and have tears running through them.

We can't break this connection with him and Nikolia because it makes Nikolia so angry that he hurts Nikkita, Rose and my daughter. First few times we broke the connection he hurt Nikkita.

Some how he is also connected with Nikita. I am afraid to break the connection in between them now because Rose is two months pregnant. And I know Nikolia has connection with his unborn sibling to.

I know Rose pregnant again. Its not like we don't use protection, or think about it. We didn't want another kid for at least another five years but here we are, she is pregnant again. I just don't know what to do? What is the fate has chosen for us.

We left court two years ago and live in the human world. We live near the court because we know the gang is stupid enough to not look for us near the court. Rose and I have our own bakery shop right next to our house. That's what we do for living.

I didn't bring a lot of money with me. All the money I had we spent to buy a house, car and opened the bakery. But we are doing really well with the bakery. Rose is a really good baker.

We know what is going at the court. I have my spies there and get each every minute details of what is going on. It doesn't make us happy, not at all but we can't go back either. There have been less strigoi attacks and everyone is in peace.

I know soon we have to return. We have to go back because this is getting too much. Lissa is coming back to court with some information and I have to know what that is and I also have to know who is Ivan's shadow kissed because he is the only one who can help.

I do know that Nikolia also brings him in this conversations and he knows what is going on. Ivan's shadow kissed can lead us to Nikolia.

I don't know when we would go back but I know soon we are. We have to protect the kids all the kids. They are in some great danger and Rose and I have to be there. That's what Nikolia wants us to do, to go back to court and help those kids or prepare them for their fight. Sometime I wish Rose and I weren't bonded and this would have never happened. All this is because of both of us. Just because of this stupid fate of chosen ones.

We are spouse to protect the world from strigoi but our loved ones get in danger. They have to pay a price to protect the world. When would this all end? When?

**AN : So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**What do you think will happen? I would love to know all your thoughts so let me know :) **

**I will update soon if you guys review. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews :) Sorry for this really late update. I have been really busy with life. Sorry about all the grammar. I don't have a Beta. If anyone interested let me know please. Here is another chapter after a really long time. I hope you all enjoy**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 7

**Dimitri POV**

I came home from the bakery really tired today. Rose was not with me because she was not feeling good, and she normally stay home with the kids.

"Missed you today" I said, as I wrapped my arms around Rose, who was in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

"Missed you to. I have your clothes and towel in the bathroom for you. Go and get shower." Rose said.

I don't know why, Rose has been acting weird a lot these days. She is hiding stuff from me. I can tell trough the bond. But maybe its just her pregnancy hormones. I came out of shower and got dressed. I went to the kids room and pick Nikkita up.

"Hey buddy, lets go have dinner." I said to Ivan who was playing with his toys. He trailed behind me to the dinning area. I placed Nikki in her baby chair and Ivan opened his arms for me to pick him up.

He likes me to hold him when I come home and likes to stay in my lap during the dinner. We had dinner as normal. Rose had cooked spaghettis with meat balls for dinner. I was so tired and wanted to go to bed.

Something didn't seem right today. Rose was really quiet, not being herself.

"Roza, I am going to bed. I am really tired." I said to her. She was washing dishes.

"Ok." All she said. I picked Ivan up who was now asleep in my arms and made my way to his room first. Nikkita was still up so rose would put her in her bed.

"Dimitri just remember don't ever take the ring off, I have made it with so much love." Rose said with a lot of concern in her voice. She had given me this ring last night and told me to always keep it with me.

I smiled at her and said "never" with that I walked of to Ivan's room and placed him on the bed and went to my room to sleep. As soon I was on the bed, I was asleep.

**Adrian POV**

I was sitting in my wing finishing up my dinner with Victoria, when Sydney walked in with Mason, Jesse's guardian Thomas,and head guardian Petrov.

"Jesse and Eddie is no where to be found." Sydney said, with concern in her voice.

"They would be somewhere in the court." I said not bothering to much about it and cleaning my hands with the napkin, while servants clear the table.

"They are not anywhere in court." Sydney said. Whats wrong with her? I do not want this right now. They should not come to me if someone is not seen in court.

"Oh for god sake Sydney! They would probably be somewhere around, or have gone out for shopping." I said, in angry tone throwing the napkin on the table from my hands.

"Your Majesty," Mason started talking.

"Guardian Eddie and Prince Zekloks are no where to be found. The last Mrs Zekloks heard from prince Zekloks was at two am, after the council meeting today, and since then his phone is off. They are both not in the court and no one have seen them leaving the premises and both did not check out before leaving from court." Mason finished. With a blank face that he is perfect at while he is on duty.

I look at Jesse's personal Guardian Thomas and ask "Why were you not with Prince Zekloks, and where were you?" I ask him

"Your Majesty, we were walking toward his wing when he said he wanted to go see Guardian Eddie. We made our way to the Ozera's wing and the prince told me to wait outside for him as he wanted alone time with guardian Eddie. I was standing there for one hour waiting for Prince to come out when I received a call from Guardian Mason, asking me where is Prince Zekloks, I told him where we were and he came over to check on them. When we both went in the wing both of them were not there. I had not seen them leaving the permitters and the back door was also locked from inside."

What in the world where could these both drunk boys would be?

"Your Majesty, we have checked all around the court and I had the Guardians looked around the near shopping malls but they are both nowhere to be seen" Guardian Petrov said. This had me thinking now. Why would these two just disappear like this without telling anyone?

Natalie came running, threw the doors open, and had a lot of emotions going through. Her Aura was bright and with full of everything, happiness concern, so much that I had to look away.

"Dimitri" all she said and all of our head shout up to look up at her. The next word that came out of her mouth shocked us.

"Dimitri, he is back" she said. What? Dimitri is what? Wait. Am I dreaming? I think I am. I didn't know but I was running towards the council room and I heard foot steps behind me, and I believe Mason was way ahead then me. Finally we came to the council room. There sitting on the chair head in hands was Dimitri. My brother Dimitri, along with a boy who was about two and half year old, this must be Ivan and a little girl in the baby seat who was about a year old. She just looked like Rose.

Wait. Rose. Where is she? She is no where to be seen. What happened? Why is she not here? The room was so silent. Everyone had their eyes on Dimitri, who was now looking at us with pain in his eyes and his aura was all over the place. He was hurt and was in a lot of pain.

"Your Majesty, Princess Dragomir and Miss Rinaldi's plane have landed." Said one of the Guardian breaking me out of my statue state.

"Bring them over here immediately." I said.

Guardian Petrov and Guardian Thomas have came with us too, on hearing this news and now that I see the room there were a lot of guardian in the room.

"Guardian Petrov, I want all of you go back to your duties and I want you to investigate in Prince Zekloks and Guardian Eddie's where about." I said. Not wanting any of the guardians here. There was going to be a lot of talking going on. Mason stayed. He knew I was not talking about him to go on his duty.

No one said anything. Not even a word we were all standing there looking at Dimitri. Anger flew threw my eyes and my blood. How dare he just walk out of our lives and

Just come back like this. I heard a gasp from behind and I turned around to look at Lissa and Mia at the door with the their mouths open.

"Dimitri?" Lissa as to questioning him and ran towards him. She kneeled down to him and both stared at each other in eyes.

"Rose" came out of Dimitri's mouth.

"Where is Rose? Where have you both been?" Mason started questioning. I was not in a state to say anything. Dimitri's aura was so dark that it was consuming me. I don't no, a lot of darkness around him. To much was going in my mind.

"She is gone." Dimitri said.

"Where?" Asked Mason.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and I woke up with too much pressure on my heart that I could not bear. I could not find her any where and then I found this." Dimitri said holding a paper in his hand.

Mason made his way to Dimitri, and took the paper, and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_When you wake up you would not find me in the house or at the bakery. I have to leave for something really important and I am sorry I can not tell you about it. I don't know when would I be back or would I ever come back. But please go back to court everyone needs you and Ivan and Nikita would be safe there. I hope you will forgive me._

_Love Rose. _

Mason finished reading. Why would she leave and where? Wait a second.

"What about the bond? You guys cant stay away from each other?" I said. Really confused.

"I don't know. I woke up with the worse pain ever but its not that bad anymore. I have pain in my heart but not like before, when we stayed apart from each other." Dimitri finished.

Lissa was still looking at Dimitri. As if she was trying to find something.

"Why did she left?" It was Victoria who asked.

"I don't know. I came home from work and went to sleep and when I woke up she was not there. And I have looked everywhere cant find her." Dimitri said with tear rolling down his face. We all had forgotten that they had left us two years ago, leaving us in a misery. How can we forget that? I was getting angry now.

"So you think coming back after two years we would forgive you and help you find Rose?" I asked.

"I know Adrian. Rose and I are really sorry for -"

"Sorry for what? For making our life miserable? Leaving us alone here? We were a family. We were suppose to be together. Fight together, solve problems together." I shout at him.

"I know but we had to do that to give you all peace." Dimitri said.

"Peace my foot! Look at all of us. Do we look like we are in peace? Do you think we look happy?" I shouted at him. I was so angry that I could just go punch him. All the sudden something passed through me and I was feeling calm. I was feeling relaxed.

Something was touching my leg, and I looked down to see Ivan touching me with a smile on his face. Oh he is so adorable. I had changed my living. I had stopped drinking and found a way to keep me calm with the spirit. But the way I was feeling, right now was something different, really nice if I was in some kind of heaven.

I picked him up and smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. The door opened again to break me from my blissful haven.

"You Majesty." guardian Petrov said. I turned around to look at her.

"Prince Zekloks had withdrawal Two million dollars from his account and Guardian Eddie had withdrawal about one and half million from the Ozera's account yesterday around at the same time from the courts bank." Guardian Petrov finished.

What? Shocks are on the way today for me. Why would they need this much money?

"Also one million was transfer from the Ozera's account threw online banking yesterday about at the same time when the withdrawals were made." What is going on? Ozera's account holder was Eddie or Lissa. Why would Eddie and Jesse need this much money?

"I did not make any transfer." Lissa claimed. If she didn't then who did? I looked at Mason as to maybe he could have.

"I didn't do it either and if I need money I have enough in my bank and I would not need this much money in a day." Mason finished. He was right. He has enough in his bank and if he need this much money he has the hold in baba's account.

"What is going on?" Dimitri asked.

"Eddie and Jesse are missing since two am." I said.

"What?" Came out of Dimitri, Lissa, and Mia's mouth at once.

"No one have seen them leaving the court, they did not check out at the gates before leaving, they are not anywhere in court, and this much money be taken out is something." I said

"On top Rose is missing to." Masson added.

Now I was in thought. Where could these three be gone. Could Rose possibly have left with them to. I was brought out of my thought by Lissa.

"Adrian do you see this?" Lissa was holding Dimitri's hand which was glowing in red and black surrounded it. I nodded to her.

"Where did you get this ring Dimitri?" Lissa asked.

"Rose gave it to me last night and told me to never take it of because she made it by herself only for me." Dimitri said looking at the ring.

"Rose infused it with her spirit in the ring?" Mia questioned to Lissa.

"Yes she have. She probably found out that if one them infused their spirit in something and gave to the other to keep it, they would not be hurt." Lissa said. Ok this is getting all complicated.

"What are you trying to say?" Dimitri asked.

"Well Mia and I have been doing a lot of research. And found more stuff about the prophecy. We found a way how to keep your bond and you both still not be together and we found out about Uncle Victor's Brother." Lissa said. So that was the important thing that they were coming for. Uncle Victor's Brother, I remember Eddie and I looked for him and could not find him. Wait the bond.

"Dimitri can you not find out about Rose trough the bond?" I questioned.

"She have blocked me out." He said with disappointment.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked pointing at the little baby girl. Oh we have forgot all about her.

"She is Nikkita. Rose and my Daughter." Dimitri said. They had a daughter to. To many question we had. Everything was out of place. Right now our concern would be Jesse, Eddie, and Rose.

"I think we should all just rest for now. Get the kids to sleep and then just work on finding these three." I said being a mature person. Who thought I would be the one taking the lead and be so mature.

"Mason I want you in my office" I said and passed Ivan to Victoria who was standing next to me and left.

**AN: How was it Guys? again sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**If you guys liked it please REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading. I am really sorry for all the late updates. but now i am trying to get back on track so i would be posting chapter about 3 to 4 days. Ok so here you go another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 8

**Jesse POV **

I am so nervous right now. Eddie and I were leaving the court, or I should say breaking out of the court. We had everything ready. A perfect plan. I just hope everything would go as we planed.

I went to the council meeting as normally I would go there all drunk and in a bitchy mood. I hated how all of them just talked about stupid stuff which I was not interested in at all. Finally the meeting finished. It was two in the afternoon. Eddie and I have to leave the court around two thirty.

"I want to see Guardian Eddie. So we are going to go to the Ozera wing." I said to my Guardian Thomas. All he did was nodded.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walk we came to the Ozera wing. I want to go alone in there, so I told Thomas to wait outside for me. The door was open as Eddie was expecting me.

"You are late" Eddie said as I walk in.

"Sorry man I got stuck" I said. I looked around and saw his bag packed and my bag was already there which I had given him a week ago. Oh yes we have been planing for this escape for a long time now. And we had it perfectly going and smooth.

"So we are ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yes, we are. I had put all the money in the car last night and most of the stuff we need. Now we have to just get ourselves out." He said. We both picked up our bags and went to Christians room. Eddie picked up the bed revealing the secret passage that this wing had. I went down first Eddie was behind me.

The stairs took us down to a passage that was really dark but luckily Eddie had a torch. Wow man this place looks so horror. Eddie had told me about this passage way when we were coming with a plan to leave the court without anyone knowing.

We walked about ten minutes and then there was a door which had security lock on it. Eddie punched in some numbers and the door opened. We got out and Eddie closed the door behind and putting in a password again. It was a tunnel that we were in now. We walked about five minutes when I saw our car parked there. It was a black Mercedes.

Eddie had arranged all this. He came up with the plan. I was just following him. We were on a big mission. For the last two years both Eddie and I have been doing a lot of research. Eddie knew a lot about how to turn Strigoi back. He was the only one I could trust. And they told me to trust him.

Now I cant tell you who they are because it's a big secret. Even Eddie does not know why I really wanted to leave from court. I just told him we were going to hunt Christian down and maybe turn him back or kill him and take back Nikolai which worked. He really wanted Christian to be turned back or kill him so he can rest in peace. Eddie hated that Christian was a Strigoi. And blamed him self for Rose and Dimitri leaving the court. I don't think Eddie was to be blamed because it was Rose and Dimitri's choice. No one ever told them to leave. I so hate them. This was only happening because they were not with us.

All of our lives changed only because of their one decision. And everyone hated that decision. I don't think anyone in the gang can ever forgive them for what they did. Because this was our fight not only theirs. They once didn't think what would happen if they left us. But then again I cant hold anything against them. They felt like it was only because of them we were not in peace. Well, we still didn't get it after they left.

My life had changed along time ago. And now the only thing that maters to me was to protect my love ones. Eddie drove off to the airport. We were taking a flight to Australia. Back to the place where it all started.

**RPOV**

I didn't want to leave Dimitri alone but I had to. I had no other option. This was my fight. I had to do this. To protect my love ones. I had to do all this by my self. I know I can't live far away from him. I still have to feed from him time to time and especially when I am pregnant. But I just had to leave.

But this was important. I had to go for Nikolai. he has been taking a lot from me. He uses my magic time to time. I don't know how he does that. This is why I had to go. I took out enough from the Ozera's bank to support me. I took from that account because no one would look in to it.

Right now I was on a flight to England. I had something really important to do there. There is someone who could help me. I can only live away from Dimitri for a short period. I know I would have to go back soon. I had boarded the plane and i was just waiting for it to take off. I started seeing ghosts in the air. This has started happening recently.

Out of ward I can see them and when I am in air. They are really displeasing. But I had no control over it. I don't know but there is this voice of a ghost that I can't see. She has been whispering in my ear. _It's not over yet._ I don't know what was she talking about. Thats why I am going to England.

She has been leaving a lot of evidence for me to go to London. I don't know where exactly I was going in England for but I knew there were a lot of answers for me there. The flight to UK was about eight hours. And for the most of time I slept.

It was ten pm in human world. I took a cab to my motel that I had booked. From there I was going to go to wherever I was going. I checked in at the front and got my key and when I turned around, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it." I looked up and see a girl standing there with shoulder length jet black hair, blue eyes, she was pretty. She had a tan and looked like she does not belong here.

"You watch it where you are going." I said to her.

"I was the one standing in line behind you. So you have to see where you going." She said back. I said, "Whatever" and went toward my room. My room was on third floor. Room number 302. I walked in and didn't really look around the room. I wanted to see what Dimitri was doing so I slipped my head in his. Luckily he didn't had his block up.

_"You take over your responsibility now." Adrian said to Dimitri._ He is gone back to court.

_"Well, you have been then king for the last two years I would prefer you just stay as a king. It will be better I don't want a lot of people knowing I am back. Because I want to go look for Rose." Dimitri said back. _

_"No, I don't want, I never and never wanted to be the king but you guys left I had no choice. I'll still be the king for the time being until you find Rose and don't think again that it's your fight and you are all alone. All of us would go look for her." Adrian said back. The door opened and reviled Mason. _

_"I didn't find anything about them. Apparently Eddie has been going to the library a lot. He would spend all day at the Library when we thought he was probably drunk somewhere." Mason finished._ What was he talking about?

_"Do you think Rose would be with them?" Adrian asked. _

_"To be honest I cant say anything we really find out what is going on. Why Eddie and Jesse left and how? Without anyone knowing? And then Rose also disappeared." Mason said. _Wait what? Eddie and Jesse left the court?

_"Did you check Eddie's room?" Adrian asked. _

_"No. Not yet," Mason replied. There was silence for about five minutes all three of them didn't say anything. Someone called Adrian._

_"Adrian" he said, without looking at caller idea._

_"Ok, we will be right there." He said whoever was on the phone said. And he hung up._

_"Lissa wants to talk she has called us in her room." Adrian said._ With that they got up and made there way. I came back in my head. Dimitri was devastated that I have left. He could not take the pain. He had gone back to court. At least he would have someone to take care of him.

And I don't get why Eddie and Jesse left the court. I mean they are up to something. And I have to find that out. I was brought of my thoughts by someone yelling. I got up and went to look out. And there in hall way was the girl that I bumped in was yelling in the phone.

"Don't give me that crap." She yelled.

"Is it not enough that I have to deal with those evil creatures that you are telling me to go their court, and help them" What was this about?

"Look I don't care, I just don't want to go there. These vampires they creep this shit out me and I deal enough with these Strigoi." She knew about us? How come? She is a human.

"There is nothing to think about. I wont take on this job." With that she hang up and she looked up our gaze met.

"What?" She snapped at me. I wanted to know who she is and how she knows about our kind and Strigoi?

"How do you know about-" I was cut of by her "your kind" she finished, and glared at me.

"Yes," I asked. "Look I don't want to deal with this crap anymore. Who ever you are just stay out of danger. I don't want to clean up your mess." She said and she put the key in her door.

"Wait." I called out to her before she could go in. I went up to her. He room was right across from mine. She turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. I wanted to know who she is. "And why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"Because I have questions." I replied back. "And what makes you think I will answer your questions?" She asked me. Oh she is hard to talk to. I looked at her before I could say anything she said,

"Look I am tired right now. I just took a flight from Russia. How about we talk in the morning?" She said.

"That would be great we can have breakfast together, " I said to her. She nodded and then went to her room. I signed and went back in my room.

I was really tired, but all my thoughts were about Dimitri, Ivan and Nikita. I have been trying to put a block up for Nikolai and Ivan so they don't use my magic anymore. It drains me out. And in order for me to be on this journey I have to be strong. And don't let them use my magic.

The past thirty-five hours have been crazy. I was exhausted. But there was to much going on. And the ghost she was again in the room with me, telling me, _it's not over yet. I still have to finish it. _She would never talk to me when I asked her to. And now I just stooped. I just ignore her.

Dimitri dose not know about the ghost stuff. I had to hide so much stuff from him. It's not like I didn't want him to know. But this was my fight. I didn't want him or the gang to come in it. I was looking out of the window, looking outside to the world. The city was to busy even at this time of the night for human world.

I took a deep breath in and then just flopped on the bed. I closed my eyes to sleep but I couldn't. I wanted to check on Dimitri again but I couldn't keep doing that he would sense me in his head. The pain was there in my heart for not being with Dimitri but it was too much.

I had given him a ring that I charmed it with all the elements, and infused it with my blood, hair strand, skin and a tear. I know it sounds crazy. But I did a lot of research and thats what I found that I could give him part of me to keep. So we wont be in to much pain when we are not together.

I am still confuse to why I am here out of all the places in the world and what for. This should better be good move if it's not. I will a very pissed of Rose at this ghost. Finally my brain was empty and so exhausted that the sleep finally came.

**So how was it guys? Good? Bad? Please Comment**

**Ideas are always welcome. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you everyone for the Review :) Ok here you go another chapter. I will try to post the next chapter by tomorrow. Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes. Ok here you guys go I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 9**

**Rpov**

There was loud bang on the door that woke me up from my bliss full sleep. I groaned and got up to look who it was. I opened the door and there, standing was the same girl I talked to last night.

"Good Morning, sunshine." She said with sarcasm dripping off. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I thought we were having breakfast?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. Oh yes! But its still early in the morning. But I had to be polite with her.

"Yes, let me just get ready." I said and opened the door for her to come in. She sat on the bed and I went to the washroom I quickly took a shower and then wore a blue skinny jeans and a red T-shirt on top I got out of the washroom in fifteen minutes. I put my hair in a bun and I didn't worry about putting any make up.

"Ok lets go." I said. She got of the bed and we made our way down to the dinner. We took our seats and I ordered pancakes and coffee. And she ordered eggs, sausage and home style potatoes with toast and a hot Chocolate.

"So what's your name?" I asked her. Mind as well just start to know each others name.

"Maya Antonio" she said

"I am - " she cut me off. "Rosemarie Mazur Ivashkov, the Queen of the Moroi world."

My mouth dropped and I was looking at her wide eyes. How did she know me? I have never introduced myself to her.

"Hey close your mouth flies will go in." She said. I quickly recovered my self and asked,

"How do you know me? And who are you? How do u know a lot about us? You are a human." She laughed and said,

"I wish I was a normal human. But no, only because of you people I am not." She gave me a glare.

"So how do you know about us?" I asked her. The waitress finally came with our food and placed on the table and left.

"How about we eat and then just go to your room or my room to talk, where there is less public." She said. She was right. There were to many human here. I nodded and then we both eat. The food was good. We both finished. And I paid for the food and made our way to my room.

I opened the door both of us got in. And as soon as I closed door, I said,

"Spill it," she looked at me and raised her eyebrow and asked,

"Aren't you anxious?" I crossed my arms and asked,

"Look I don't have any time to waist. So tell me who you are and how you know about us?"

"Ok well I am an alchemist. We help to clean up your dirty work. After you guys kill the Strigois. It has been passed from decades in to my family. Since I was the oldest of the family. I had no say in it.

But I am not a normal alchemist. The others usually just destroy the Strigoi body. But me, I get send on special missions."

"How come I never herd about you guys?" I asked her.

"Well, not all of you know about us. It's only the court royal members and guardians know about us. And since you never graduated to be a guardian you don't know and before you could be trained to be a queen you and the king left the court to live in the human world." She said and sat on the bed.

"Ok so why are you not a normal alchemist? "

"I don't know. It has to do something with my great - great - great grandfather. I get to send on missions, if anyone goes missing or the moroi need help they send me. Because I am highly qualified with computer and finding out someone. And something to do with my ancestors they were highly powerful and knew some stuff. My great grand father told me I will find out when time comes why I am special." She said.

I looked at her. Well, she couldn't do her job properly. Because the gang was missing for about an year and the Dimitri and I left. If she was good she would have found us. As if she could hear my thoughts said,

"Well, when you and your friends ran away from the academy I was sent on to look for you guys. It was easy because all I had to do was break in to your computers. Well your friend didn't do a good job. He left all the things in his laptop and email. It was easy to break in. And I am really good at hacking computers."

"And also surprisingly there were to many Strigoi attacks were happening in Australia. Everyday the alchemists there were cleaning up your mess. And when I was asked to go check what was happening I knew it was you guys. Because there are hardly and Moroi or Damphire in Australia." She said.

"Ok but you still couldn't find Dimitri and I." I said.

"Well I was not sent on a mission to look for you guys. But when I heard the news that you both left again I was really curious as to where you guys were. I had no luck until I figured that if you both were somewhere there would be a lot of strigoi bodies we would find. And that didn't happen, well it did but the king is a smart ass. He had his spies and an alchemist working for him."

"So I got the head Guardian Petrov involved and she told me how much money you guys took and she told me a lot about you guys. How your gang woks. So that the king only took half million with him got me thinking that with this much money you could not have traveled to another country."

"As I found out about more of your history I figured you guys would be somewhere near the court. And to my surprise the alchemist working in the small town near the court never reported a single Strigoi attack and yet he was getting the potions to finish of the Strigoi body about every two weeks saying his were finish."

"And then it all clicked that you both were in that town. So when I went there last year. I saw you both were doing good with your bakery and the kids. So I left. I didn't tell anyone about you guys because I knew it was not the time you both go back to your world yet. And I was also told not to tell on you guys." She finished.

I was confused. Beyond confused. She knew everything. And she had kept an eye on us. I just went and sat on the couch and closed my eyes. Everything was so confusing. I had hundred more questions for her now. Who told her to keep her mouth shut? But this was not the time I didn't know what I was saying until the words came out of my mouth,

"Can you help me?" I asked her looking her in the eye.

"And why do you think I can help you?" She asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and said,

"I don't know why I am here out of all the places I don't know where I want to go. All I know is that there is something here that would help me in whatever hunt I am on." I said to her.

"Look I am tired of putting up with all you vampire. I just want to live normal life. So sorry I can't help." She said and she got of from the bed to walk out.

"Wait" I said to her and got up, she looked back at me if she was bored.

"Please I need your help. I have to go back to Dimitri as soon as I can." I said.

"He is not here with you?" She asked.

"No, I ran away." I said.

"No wonder the king wants me at the court." She said, her phone started ring and she picked up and said,

"Maya" I couldn't hear what was the person saying in the phone. Even with my enhanced hearing.

"Ok" she said and hang up. She looked at me and said,

"Fine I will help you. But you have to tell me what you need help with." She said. I know I can trust her. Her Aura says I can. And I have a feeling down the rood we will become good friends.

So I tell her everything. About the prophecy, about Stephan, about Christian being a strigoi and took my soon with him. And how I am seeing ghost and this ghost who is after me to finish something up but would never show me herself. When I finished she was looking at me wide eyes and said,

"Well, that's a lot of shit going on." She shook her head and was letting everything to take in. She sat there for god knows how long without saying anything and finally she spoke,

"I have heard about the prophecy to. My great-grand father use to tell me. He always said. Time will come itself. Blood will be shed and loved ones would be lost. But the fight must go on. I don't remember what else was there because I was so young back then. But I think I can help you.

"I can get more information about the prophecy. I think my great grand father left a lot of stuff for me at his house. Maybe we can find out about it there." Yes she was right time was coming by itself and blood was shed and loved one are lost.

"That would be great." I said to her.

And here she was again whispering in my ear. _It's time to go_. Why was she saying something different now?

I asked her "Where?" Maya was looking at me if I was gone crazy. No reply from this ghost.

"You have to guide me here. I can't just go in this country hunting something I don't know of." I said. I knew she was here. She never left so easily. All of a sudden a ghost appeared in the room. And that ghost I knew off.

He had scars going down his face. I remember him. Pavel. Guardian Pavel. He was Nikolai and Ivan's Guardian. My Guardian. He had sadness in his eyes and a litlle bit of smile on his face as to if he was happy to see me. I smiled back at him.

"Rose have you finally lost your mind?" Maya asked me. All I could say to her was "ghost" and she understood.

"Pavel are you here to help me?" I asks him. All he did was nod at me.

"What do I have to finish?" I asked him again. All he did was point at his scars. I was confused.

"Can you not talk to me?" I asked him. All he did was shake his head saying no. This was not help at all.

"Can you show me sign to where I have to go?" He nodded and with his finger he tried to rite in the air. First letter was A. Second was S. Third was C. Fourth was O and the last one was T. And with that he faded. I tried to make the word and it was Ascot. It had to be a place.

"Where is Ascot?" I asked Maya turning toward her.

"Its a small town about two hundred miles away." She said. So that's where we have to go.

"Lets go." I said to her.

"Wait I am not going anywhere. I did not sign up for this." She said. I looked at her and gave a dark look.

"You will do it or you have no idea what I am capable of doing that I would do to you." I threaten her. She glared back.

"You cant do no harm to me. What do I get out of helping you?" She asked. Well nothing really. What can I do for her if she helped me? Yes I can do it for her.

"If you help me on this journey then I will make sure you don't have to deal with any of the vampire. I will cut all your connections in our world and I will tell your boss to dismiss you and I will pay you enough so you can survive. " I said to her.

"You can keep the money to your self. I have enough. And I like the rest of it. I just want to be normal." She said well thats great. So I grabbed my bag pack and she grabbed her stuff from her room. We went down and both of checkout us and took a cab to car rental place.

When we got the car rental, we rented one care not to fancy a normal one. We both in the car and I let Maya drive it because she knows where this town is and I was to tired to drive. I wanted blood. I was craving for it now. Dimitri was not here what was I going to do? All the sudden I was hit by a really appealing smell and my throat started itching at the smell.

I wanted that blood. I was thirsty for this blood. I have to have it. But I know i couldn't. What was happening? I looked around the car It was only Maya and I in the car. The windows were up so there is no way possible I could smell someone blood and a blood that was calling to me and I was craving for it. I looked in the Mirror and my eyes got wide.

**What Happened there? Please leave comments. Ideas are always welcome :)**

**So how was it good? bad? **

**Please REVIEW if you want the next chapter posted soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the reviews :) so here you go another chapter. This one is a really quick update. I wanted to post this before I go to sleep. Sorry about any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 10**

I was pale like a Strigoi and my eyes they were ringed red. I had fangs and shit I was glowing. And top it all of I could hear a pulse going and all I wanted to do was sink my teeth in that flesh and take blood. The blood was calling me.

There was no one else in the car and the windows were all up. I looked at Maya and her exposed neck. And it looked amazing. I wanted to just sink my teeth in her long neck and just-

"What the fuck?" Maya brought me out of my thoughts and hit on the breaks out of shock by looking at me and all I could do was look at her neck. Her blood was calling me. The smell of her blood — oh my god what was I thinking? This only happened with Dimitri.

Maya got out of the car and so did I. There was no one on the road and it was evening in the human world. She made her distance from me and looked a little scared of me. I don't know why? Maybe because the way I looked.

"W-what h-ha-pened to y-you?" She statured, I didn't want her to get scared of me. I needed her to help and give me that delicious blood of her. What the hell am I on about?

"Sorry, this happens time to time. I told you how after this bond and being pregnant change a lot of stuff. And when I am really thirsty for the blood I turn like this." I said to her. I didn't wanted to tell her the truth. This happens when I really crave the blood and it's so near me.

I was confused as to why this was happening. I have never craved anyone else blood before except Dimitri. Then why her now? And all the sudden? I spent the whole day with her and nothing like this happened. She gave me a wired look and said,

"Why don't you feed then? There is a hospital near by I think we can probably buy a bag of blood from there." That didn't sound appealing.

"No Maya I can only drink from Dimitri, no one else." I said to her. And I didn't wanted to scare her that apparently her blood was calling to me.

"Then why would you run of without him?" She questioned me with her eyebrow raised.

"Because I could not. This is my fight I have to do this alone not bring him in this. And he would have never allowed it me being pregnant. " I said to her. She looked at me and made her way to car.

"What have I got my self into?" She mumbled to herself. I would have not heard it but with my enhanced hearing I could. And that's what I thought about my self to.

I got in the car and she started driving again. She ignored me and kept driving. My throat started to itch and burning sensation started to go down my throat. I wanted her blood and I wanted it so bad.

I had to control my self no matter what. I didn't know what was happening to me. I have to ignore Maya but I just can't. I felt so thirsty. I looked out of the window not looking at her. If I did then I would not be able to stop my self.

I let my self slip in Dimitri's head. And yes he hasn't blocked me yet. He was doing that on purpose. So if I come in his head he would sense me there. But he was to busy to sense me.

They were all siting in our living room. Lissa and Mia had got information about Uncle Viktoria's brother. He was somewhere in Russia. Or that's what Lissa and Mia says. And they found out about the ring that I gave Dimitri. Well, they already knew that if one of us infused it with spirit it will help us to just stay away from each other until the magic wears of.

Well, they didn't know the whole thing. They didn't know how I have charmed the ring. They were currently all sitting and talking.

_"So you have no idea where Rose could be?" Mason asked._

_"No, She was so quite for the last couple of weeks would not talk to me normally but I thought it was all the pregnancy hormones." Dimitri said._

_"What she is pregnant again?" Adrian asked._

_"Yes," Dimitri said._

_"Dude there is something called protection. Don't you think you guys are to young for so many kids?" Adrian asked._ Well, he had a point we were to young for all these kids. But no matter what the protection never really helped.

_"Man I know. But no matter we use protection and try not to get pregnant. But it never happens. We didn't want another baby but here she is pregnant again." Dimitri said being really frustrated. _ He was exhausted and tired. He didn't sleep. He needed me by his side. He missed me and I missed him to.

_"Dimitri how are you holding up with Rose not here?" It was Natalie who asked. _

_"Don't ask, and I cant believe she did this to me. How could she do this to me? I have always been there by her side and here she leaves me alone with the kids. Once she didn't think about what will happen."_

_"I don't know what on earth she was thinking. And I don't know why she would hide stuff and leave me. I told her we were going to have to come back to the court soon. I told her we were together in this."_

_"But in her big head things don't go in. She does what she likes. And she doesn't care what happens to anyone. She once didn't think about Ivan and Nikita. They need her but no she just have to leave us alone and god knows where she went."_

_"And on top she is pregnant and she needs to feed of off me. Now she can't do that. She can only drink from me. And she just put her self in danger and the baby. She once didn't think what will happen to me. She just doesn't care." Dimitri yelled in frustration. _

Everyone looked at him shocked at his outburst. And I felt bad really bad. He was right I didn't think about all this. But this was not my worry. I know I have hurt him and he my not forgive me but I have to do this for all of them. They all sat down not saying anything.

_"Dimitri," Victoria ran in to the living room._ I just noticed she wasn't there. Everyone looked at her. She was in shock.

_"Yes, Viktoria?" Dimitri questioned her._

_"Ivan, I don't know whats wrong with him. He is just gone blank." Viktoria said._ This was normal for Dimitri. Dimitri got of from the couch and walked towards the room. Everyone walked behind him. And Viktoria was by his side.

_"It's ok Viktoria. That happens a lot. Its normal don't stress your self." Dimitri said to her. _And they all got in the room. All the kids were there. My baby Ivan was sitting on the floor in a pool of toys and the rest of the kids were every where. They were crawling. And they all looked so cute.

_"Dada." Nikita called out and crawled to Dimitri._ He picked her up and kissed her cheek. And then went near to Ivan and sat beside him. Nikita in his lap. He just waited for him to come back.

Everyone was quite, looking at Ivan. For Dimitri this was normal but everyone was staring at Ivan and Dimitri he was playing with Nikita. It seemed like Ivan was gone for ages. When he finally regain back to his normal state. He looked around trying to find Dimitri or me.

_"Hey buddy you are back." Dimitri said to him. He looked up at Dimitri, smiled and yelled,_

_"Dada" _and threw himself at Dimitri. Dimitri caught him and hugged him. Kissed him on the temple.

_"Ere is moma?" He asked Dimitri looking with his big brown eyes. _He missed me I could just tell from his eyes. It made me sad.

_"She had to do some work. She will be back soon." Dimitri said, with hope to outré title boy._ And thats when he felt me in his head. It was hard for me to keep the block up because I was exhausted and needed blood. He said,_"Roza"_ out loud and thats when darkness took me.

**AN: So what is going on there? Please comment and Ideas are always welcome.**

**If you want me to post the next chapter as soon as this one then please REVIEW :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for the Review guys :) so here you go next chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 11 **

**Maya Pov**

What have I go myself into? Why is it always have me stuck with these vampires? And I hate when I get orders to help. If it was wasn't for the call that I received. I would have never accepted to help Rose.

She has been out for the last seven hours. We got to Ascot and I booked a motel for us to stay. I had to carry her up and everyone stared at me. What am I supposed to do now? My phone started ringing bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Maya," I said.

I picked it up without looking at the caller id. I wish I had looked at the caller id because I was so not in the mood of talking to her right now.

"You have to let her feed of off you." She said. What the fuck?

"What?" I shouted. Did I hear her right? Was she telling me to let her take my blood? MY BLOOD? Let this filthy vampier sink her teeth in my neck and drink my blood?

"You heard me." She said. Urg! I hate her.

"Just because I cannot say no to you does not mean you can make me do whatever, " I yelled at her.

"Girl you have to. If you don't she dies and Dimitri dies with her. Now do it. You are destine to help her. And you have to." She said. I hate how she always could make me do stuff. I couldn't say no to her. No matter what I just couldn't. But that doesn't mean I could not yell and disagree with her.

I always did. Both of us never had a pleasant talk. I always yelled at her and got mad at her because things she asked me to do. But at the end I always did what she asked me to. She was important to me. But she was asking something that I could not do.

"But I can't do this." I whispered. It was hard to say no to her. I always fight with her but always did what she asked me to.

"I know I am asking you something really big but if she dies then Dimitri dies and I cannot see both of them dyeing. Please." She said. I just can't say no to her when she is saying please.

If you asked me five years ago things would have never been like this. I would have said no. But in five years things have changed. I owed her to much. She always was there. Helped me. But now that she is asking me for the first time to really help her. I cannot say no to her. She never said please to me. And I know that Rose and Dimitri means a lot to her.

"Ok, But it doesn't mean you can get everything out of me." I said, being my self again. There could never be a day we both can talk politely. If it ever did, hell would break over on that day.

"Sure I can." She said and hang the phone up. She was stubborn so was I. We both got on each other nerves. I signed and looked up Rose. She was asleep or I should say blacked out. Now that I finally let the words sink in me. Shit! I have to let her drink from me.

Sometimes I regretted whatever happened five years ago. I mean come on who wouldn't be? When they just got stuck in vampires. But it was better then living the life I was living before.

I went up to Rose and signed this was so not gonna be fun. How was I supposed to feed her? Oh well I have to. So I took the pocket knife out of my pocket and cut my wrist. Enough not to kill me. And brought my wrist up to her mouth. Sure enough she started to take blood from me.

I started feeling dizzy. But I enjoyed her taking my blood. It was like some kind of drug I think. I don't know it felt good, _really good._ I pulled my hand away from her because I didn't want her to kill me. And soon she started opening her eyes.

**Dimitri Pov**

I felt her in my head she was in my head. The block was off. She couldn't keep the block up. I let my self slip in her head and there was only darkness, nothing else.

She had passed out I think. I could not find anything else. Her mind was blank. Oh my god I hope she is ok. Where is she? If I can only find where she is. I would be right beside her. But there is only darkness in her head. I came back to my head.

I had Ivan and Nikita in my lap I have to put them to sleep. Then I will just sit and stay in Roza's head. Wait till she wakes up and know where she is.

I got up and went to my room. Telling everyone I was gonna put the kids to sleep and try to get stuff from Rose's head. It took about half an hour for the kids to go to sleep. And then I was back in her head again.

I wanted to know where is she? What is she on about? What are the things she didn't tell me? I told her I was with her in this. I told her we will fight this together. Then why would she run of by her self.

I wait and waited. It seemed like an eternity in her head. She was just blanked out with darkness. There was nothing in her head except the darkness. And suddenly there was something on her lips. And it was blood. She started to drink the blood. What the hell is going on I thought.

And everything was starting to come back, emotions thoughts and everything, but right now I was concerned about her and where she is so I didn't bother looking for stuff in her head. Maybe that was a wrong move. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl sitting beside her. Who is she? Was she the one who gave Rose blood? Rose can only drink my blood. Then why was she able to drink hers?

_"Maya what did you do?" Rose asked really confused._ So this girls name is Maya. Rose looked up her wrist and it had cut on it.

_"Did you just feed me?" Rose asked her shocked. The girl rolled her eyes. _

_"No shit Sherlock. Look we had a deal you help me I help you so I couldn't just let you die here. Then have the king after me and kill me to." The girl said with sarcasm dripping of. _So she knows us? It's so confusing.

Well, I can find that out after right now I have to find out where she is.

_"Are we in Ascot?" Rose asked her. _

_"Yes, we got here about five hours ago." She replied to her. _Ascot?Where is that now?

_"Five hours? Oh Shit!" Rose said_ and remembered that I had felt her in my head earlier. And I knew she was gonna block me now.

_Don't you dare to block me Roza. I want to know where are you right at this moment. _I said to her through the bond.

_Sorry Dimitri I cant do that. Just take care of Ivan, Nikita and yourself I will be back soon._

_No, I don't care you have to tell me where are you?_ With that I was brought back in my head.

_Roza?_ I yelled.

_Roza I will not forgive you for this._ I said being really angry at her and then I put my block up. I did not want her to know my intentions now. I got up and made my way to the living room.

Everyone was sitting there talking.

"Guys where is Ascot?" I asked.

"Don't know." All of them said together.

"Let me search online." Lissa said and started typing on her iphone. This girl never stopped her research and the fact that you can find everything online she was always researching.

"Adrian I want a plane." I said to him.

"Ok brother, but where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going to Ascot." I said.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because Rose is there. I got caught up in her conversation with this girl that I couldn't find out where exactly she is and what is she up to." I said.

"It's a small town in United Kingdom about two hundred fifty miles from London." Lissa said.

"Ok I am going to go there. But if you guys don't mind can you guys look after Nikita?" I asked. I couldn't take both of them with me and I couldn't leave Ivan behind. He needed Rose or I. We were the only one knew what was up to him and how to handle it.

"What the fuck? Do you think we will let you go alone?" Mason yelled.

"I cant take you guys along with me. You guys have family now and kids. I cant put your lives in danger" I said.

"Kids can stay with our parents." Adrian said. No, I cant do that to them. What if anything happens, to one of them? No, I was not going to let that happen.

"And we are all going. Don't stress on how you are going to make us stay here and let you go alone. We find Rose then we find Jesse and Eddie." Adrian said with authority. I never thought he could be a good king. Seeing he was always drunk and smoking.

I thought he would just sit at a bar drink day and night. I thought he never had it in him to be the king or rule our kind. Or even be mature enough for anything. But I guess I was wrong.

For the past two years he has made great changes in our world and took all his responsibilities. I was proud of him. I was proud that he matured up and took responsibilities. I knew there was no way out of them and I was not going to betray them again.

"Ok but Ivan will go with us." I said. I could leave Nikita here but not Ivan. He has to go. I just walked back to my room. Wanting to be alone. I was going to get Roza back here, with me, with all of us.

We are a family all of us a big family and it was time to bring the family back. It does not mean that Rose is gone that I wont be stressed out about Eddie and Jesse.

They could think they are smart in this game but they didn't know I was a pro at it. And now I know one thing. One thing is that either Eddie or Jesse are shadow kissed with Ivan. Because rest of their auras are ok. No one is surrounded by darkness.

And when I asked Lissa and Adrian about Eddie and Jesse's Aura they said that both of them had darkness around them. They thought it was the alcohol doing that to them. But if they both were drunk how could they just run away and why?

I will find out in two days where they both are and soon I will know what they are up to. I have my spies on them high trained spies. They will find out about them in two days and baba he is well known in our kind he had a lot of connections in our would and even in the human world. He had working on this mission to. Soon I will know where these two are.

And finding Rose was the hardest because she knew me to well and I know her two well. So knowing each other strategies sometimes didn't help.

But it's a start. I know she might leave from Ascot before we could get there, but that does not mean this will stop me. I will go after her till my last breath.

**AN: So who is Maya talking to? Who is this person making her help Rose? **

**What do you guys think about it? Please comment and Ideas are always welcome :)**

**For next chapter please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I would like to thank wild rose, tbrett29 and Do'B for reviewing :) you guys made me happy. I answered your questions in your inbox :) So here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 12**

**Christian Pov**

Rose just had to fucking ruin everything and run away. She made me so mad. I can't believe she did that. My plan was working really good so far. Eddie and Jesse broke out of Court and they came here in Australia, so I could finish up my work. After all my research I came to live here in Australia in our house, wanting to be close to the gang. We spent so much time here and there were a lot of memories here.

Jesse was ok when he saw me and gave me a hug. No matter what I am not like other Strigoi but his blood still called me and I had to stop my self from killing him. I am still a Strigoi just better at controlling. Nikolai knew this so he just placed a hand on my leg trying to calm me. It always worked I don't know how he did that.

Eddie he was looking at me like world has gone upside done. He took his stake out and lunged at me. But I was stronger then him. I pined him down and hissed at him. Come on I am Strigoi after all. I was seeing red. How dare he tried to kill me?

I was trying to protect them and here he is trying to kill me. And Jesse controlled him saying I was no harm to them. Both of them hugged Nikolai and got so happy. Eddie hesitated and hugged me to. And said how much he missed me. I missed him to.

I still cant believe they both were able to break out of the court without anyone noticing. Jesse knew what to do and about my plan and he said Eddie was the best one to take along knowing he knows so much.

Things have been great for the last two years I had Nikolai with me and I was happy. He was the only family I had with me. He was my little boy. He was my son now. I am so attached to him. I never taught I ever had in me being a father but I guess I have. He always looked at me as a father. I am his father. I don't think I can ever give him back to Rose and Dimitri. I am to attached to him.

I am so protective of him. He ways calmed me and I hated my self when his blood called me. But I control it and he knows that to know so he tries to calm me using Rose's magic. I don't know how he does it but somehow he is connected to her and is able to use her magic.

Thats why he always could dream walk with Jesse and Ivan. Yes, I know Nikolai dream walking and on top with Jesse out of all people. Well, Jesse is Ivan's shadow kissed. Shocking right? I was shocked to when I found out. When I attacked the court Jesse died that day from using so much magic and not being able to feed.

And when Viktoria came out holding Ivan in her hands and kneed down to Jesse somehow Ivan healed him and brought him back. I don't know how he was able to but I am glad he did. Only Jesse, Viktoria and I know of this. Because it all happened in front of my own eyes.

So the only persons that know of my plan is Jesse, Viktoria, now Eddie and I. Even Nikolai didn't know. He was to young to be involved in this kind of stuff. Everything was going as planned. But Rose had to just ruin everything.

How can she just leave? Out of no where she just left. Viktoria called us and told us she left. I know it might all sound weird us not telling the gang about me and my plans but this had to stay like this.

Things couldn't go out more then they already were. A lot of Strigoi knew that I had Nikolai with me. They tried to take him from me but they couldn't I protect him well. And rumours went around every strigoi. You could not keep stuff from them. So I want to keep it to a minimum level. I travelled all around the world for the last two years just to find out about the prophecy and I had enough information now.

I just have to wait now and see what Rose is up to and then just carry on with my plan. It was nice to have Eddie and Jesse here with me. But I kept my distance from them knowing I could kill them in seconds and I didn't want that. I loved them way to much to do that.

But the Strigoi in me said I have to. They can kill me anytime if I am off guard but I know they wont. Now I just have to wait for Rose. To get back. I know she is up to something big because she would not just leave without a reason. I have no other option then to just wait.

Rpov

Shit he was in my head I blocked him again but he said he would not forgive me for this. I know he would not but I just have to protect them all. I know we have to get out of here soon. Before Dimitri comes. I tried checking what was going on his head but he had his block on now.

Just great, just fucking great! How am I, supposed to know what is he thinking now? If he is coming after me or no. I cant just sit here and think like this. And I cant believe Maya gave her blood. I will thank her after for everything. I got up from bed and said,

"Ok Maya lets go. We have to leave from here as soon as possible."

"But where are we going to go?" She asked.

She does have a point where do we go? I hate this shit. Honestly I am going to kill this ghost. Oh yeah I cant she is already dead. But when I die I will hunt her down and beat the shit out of her. Come on she has me on a hunt that I don't even know of.

"You are right. Where do we go?" I said. It was more of a statement then a question. I signed and sat down on the bed again.

"Seriously why would you even come, leaving everything behind and you don't even know where to go?" She asked me. And she is right. I left everything behind once I didn't think about Dimitri, Ivan and Nikita. And I have no idea what to do.

"Maybe you can call the ghost again." Maya said bringing me out of my thoughts. I am tired of all this ghost stuff and I did not wanted her to come and no help to me at all. So I called Pavel to come. And he did.

"Pavel I need you to tell me where do I go from here?" I asked him and he pointed at the light.

"Light?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Ok doesn't get me anywhere with light, it's everywhere." I said to him. He made a shape of a house. Ok so light and house. What does that mean? And with that he faded. Arg! I hate this stupid ghosts.

"So where do we go?" Maya asked me.

"I don't know. All he pointed was at light then made a house in the air." I said to her really disappointed. What does light and house supposed to mean?

"The light house." Maya said.

"What?" I asked her not really sure what she mean.

"There is a light house near by the shore here. Maybe he meant we have to go to the light house." She said. Maybe she is right. Thats good that I have her here to help me. Otherwise I don't know what would I have done.

So we both left the motel to go to the light house. The ride here was about twenty minutes. Maya parked the car and we made our way toward the light house. The view was amazing here.

It was now evening for the human world and the sun was going down. It was nice the sky was orange and red. It looked really beautiful I could just stay here. This place was calming and cosy. I felt attached here. It felt like home here.

For some reason I felt a pull towards the woods. I felt like I have to go in there. Something was waiting for me. Just for me to come. I started walking towards the woods. Maya was calling me out. But I couldn't hear her. I just felt this pull into the woods everything around me just disappeared.

All I was thinking about how beautiful life was, how much I loved, living here, how the ocean calmed me and how I enjoyed every moment of my life here. And I never wanted to come here anymore.

Because of all the bad memories I had to spend here. All that happened here. I never wanted to come here. I came to a stop now. In front of a house. A house that brought so many memories. So many memories that it hurt.

"Rose what the hell? I have been calling you for so long." Maya said bringing me out of my mind. What the hell just happened? What the hell did I just feel? They were memories but not my memories they were memories of Ioana.

I thought that chapter was out of my life now. We had killed Stephan then why in the world I was here? In front of Ioana's house? Why? Stupid ghost!

"I don't know Maya. This house just pulled me toward it and everything around me just disappeared." I said to her. She gave me the weirdest look.

"You know you have a fucked up mind." She said. No, I had a fucked up life. And some stupid destiny!

The house looked really old. Really old! It had webs around it. Grass was never cut and really creepy like one of those haunted houses.

"Lets go in." I said.

"Are you crazy Rose? This is someones house. Their might be people in there." She said.

"Are you crazy or do you not see properly? Does this house look like that some can be living in there?" I snapped at her. How stupid can she be?

"And there is no one there." I said to her and climbed the stairs. I don't know for some reason I knew there was a key in the post box. I got the key out which looked really old and opened the door.

It make cracking noise because I think it was opening after such a long time. It was dark and smelled like old places when they have been closed for so long. I turned the light and to my surprise it turned on. I thought it wouldn't.

There was dust everywhere. The floor had a thick layer of dust. When we walked on it, it made cracking noise, again because it was so old. There were spider webs everywhere. This place was nice if it was clean. It had high ceilings, nice chandeliers, long windows, antique furniture that would cost fortune now.

I heard Maya gasp. And looked where she was standing. There were paintings of me. Well, not really mine they were Ioana's. And she looked pretty. In the pictures she was wearing gowns and her hair in waves and the front pulled back. She was smiling.

"Rose this is-" I cut her of and said,

"Ioana, I told you about her remember."

"She looks just like you." She said.

"No, I look like her." I corrected her. She was born before I was. So technically I looked like her. We looked more around the house. On the main floor. There was kitchen, dining area, and a siting area. There was nothing else here.

Again I felt this pulled to upstairs. And I made my way up. And suddenly I started hearing voices.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**For next update please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for the review :) So here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 13**

**Rpov**

I opened the door to the first room. Ioana and Adrik were talking to each other. Everything was so clear, so clear that it looked like they were standing in front of me.

"How could you do this to me Adrik?" Ioana asked him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ioana you cant assume stuff. You have to hear me out." Adrik said to her really frustrated.

"I don't want to hear anything I heard enough." She said and they faded. What was going on? I am so confused. I walked down the hall and there was Adrik, Ioana, Stephan, and Annika.

"Ioana I would never do this to you. You have to believe me." Annika pleaded to her. Why was she pleading?

"What do you guys think after what you did we can forgive you?" Stephen asked. I wonder what is going on.

"Don't you dare to-" Ioana interrupted Adrik who was saying to Stephan.

"We both seen enough and you both did enough. I don't want to see your faces." Ioana said and walked of. And Stephan smirked at an angry Adrik and crying Annika.

"She would never believe both of you." Stephan said and laughed.

"How can you do this Stephan after what we both had?" She asked him.

"Annika I love you but I don't love you like I love her." Stephan said.

"This is not called love. You know it Adrik and Ioana love each other so much. You cant just do this." Annika yelled at him.

"You have to tell her nothing happened between Adrik and I. You are the only one that knows nothing happened." Annika yelled again.

"And why would I do that? I am getting what I want and I did not use compulsion on both of you so I can just go and tell her I did all that." Stephan said now being angry. And they faded again. So what happened? What did Stephan do? I feel like hunting him down in the dead land and kill him all over again.

In the back I could hear Maya calling me out but I just couldn't concentrate at her. I opened the door and it was a nursery. Annika was there holding a little bundle. And she looked at me and smiled.

"Ioana you are here." She gave me the biggest smile. I went up to her. I don't know why but my feet just took me towards her. I couldn't help but smile. She just looked like Lissa same eye colour same hair colour and same enthusiasm.

"Ioana, meet my daughter Maya Ivashkov." She said, leaving me stun there. What did she say? Her daughter what? With that she faded.

I was just looking where she was sitting with the bundle in her hands. It was all now back to normal. The place had dust and webs all around everything looked black. I was shocked. What the hell?

"What the hell Rose?" I turned to Maya who was frustrated.

"You have been gone for an hour this is ridiculous." Wow I didn't even know I was gone for an hour it felt like only ten minutes. The only thing that came to my mind was Annika's word.

"Who are you?" I yelled at her, she flinched at my voice.

"Don't you know?" She asked me.

"No, I don't. Why did you lie to me? Who the fuck are you?" I snapped at her.

"Rose whats wrong with you?" She asked me as if she didn't know and now that I notice. I couldn't see her aura nothing surrounded her. Why didn't I notice that before? Why did I even ask her without knowing who she was? Why did I trust her?

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you? Who are you? You tell me now." I said with a harsh tone and folded my arms. She turned around and started to walk out.

"Maya Ivashkov!" I said and she stopped in her tracks and turned around. And she was paled. She was looking at me with wide eyes and looked scared.

"H-how do you know?" She asked. To be honest I didn't but for some reason I knew it. She is Maya Ivashkov. Now I had a lot of questions for her. She could help.

"Doesn't matter how I know but I want to know how the hell you are alive? You don't look like a Strigoi to me and I can sense Strigoi. And I know you are not a Strigoi." I said to her.

"I cant tell you that." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I just cant. My life is so complicated you wouldn't understand." She said.

"I need to know. I need to finish off something and this ghost she led me to you." I told her.

"I don't know what you and your ghost wants from me but I am sorry I cannot help you I have other things to worry about." She said. What things? She is the only one that can solve the mystery.

"Anika she was your mother." I said to her and she just looked at me without an expression.

"Who was your father?" I asked her.

"Look Rose I think its better for you to just leave. Go back to your people. Go back to Dimitri before its to late." She said. I know she knows a lot. She is hiding from me. Ivashkov! Anika she was in love with Stephan does that mean she was Stephan's daughter?

"Stephan was your father!" I stated. I knew it had to be him. Who else would it be.

"Rose don't make things complicated for you. You have to just go back. Live your life with loved ones till you can." She said. I wanted her to tell me the truth.

"Why do you think I am here? I have my reasons. I am looking for answers. Please tell me." I pleaded to her.

"Rose I don't know really what to tell you. Its complicated. Its hard to believe but yes I am Maya Ivashkov. I am the daughter of Stephan Davashkov and Annika Ivashkov. But I am not Moroi, Damphire, nor a human. I was conceived when Stephan was a Strigoi. He captured my mom and made her his own personal blood whore."

"When she decided to commit suicide, Stephan came and took her with him. She got pregnant with me. She figured it out and ran away from his prison. And she hid in the human world. She gave birth to me. The pregnancy was normal but I wasn't."

"Everyone thought Annika died. But after five years Stephan found her again. And he found I was his. When I was young I looked more like him. He made my mom think again that he really loved her and took her with him."

"My mom stayed his blood whore and I grew up there in his estate. He had so much protection that mom and I could not run away. He captured us and at last my mom gave up. He had gotten her pregnant again and my mom she couldn't take it in her any more."

"Day by day she was going crazy so she went to the roof and jumped off from there and she died. I was at the age of fifteen back then. I remember her body drenched in blood. And my dad he didn't care. He let her body outside until the birds started to eat her.

"He got some of his people to throw the body in the dump yard by then you could hardly recognize her. I hated him. I hated him a lot. My mom was the only one for me. And I just lived in that house, not going anywhere."

"I never drank blood. I did everything a human does. But at the age of twenty I stooped aging. I never grew older. I lived with him for about hundred years and just got bored. He would not let me go any where or do anything he brought everything for me."

"He loved me but I could not love him back I hated him. Over the years I started to learn I had magic and started to practice without him knowing and one day broke out but then my luck wasn't with me."

"I ran out but then I found out why he was protecting me from the world. Adrik was turned into Strigoi. Stephan thought he killed him but other Strigoi turned Adrik. So they both had a war going on. And instead of being free Adrik captured me."

"My blood never called to Strigoi and I had magic so I protected my self. At some point Adrik gave up and just held me. I got tired. I wanted to be out in the real world. Wanted to be away from all the vampires. Never had friends."

"I never knew what it was like to be in the real world. I was always captured. Then about five years ago I ran away from Adrik's prison. And I was somewhere in Russia. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know the real world."

"Then I met with this old lay who was having trouble with a strigoi and I helped her. Somehow she knew who I was when she looked at me and brought me to her house. And since then she gave me an identity. She made me an alchemist." Maya finished. I was in a shock looking at her.

Was she even really? She probably lived for what about two hundred years? I don't know. And what did she just said? Adrik was a strigoi? What the hell?

"Adrik is a Strigoi?" I asked her. After ages.

"Yes," She said. So this is what was not over yet. She wanted me to finish Adrik. But why me? So that means I have another crazy lover after me?

"Would he come after me like Stephan did?" I asked her.

"Most likely, he is one of the strongest Strigoi. All I can say is that maybe because he was a shadow kissed like you. So when he turned Strigoi he was a really strong one." She said.

"Wait who is the old lady that saved you?" I asked her.

"You will know her soon, not now but soon." She said, ok whatever who cares about her right now. Wait how was I able to drink her blood? Isn't she a strigoi?

"How was I able to drink your blood?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There is some stuff I don't know of to. All I know is I am destine to help you and you are the one who would free my soul." She said and I just and looked at her. What did she mean? Do I have to kill her? No, no I cant do that.

"No, I cant and you are no harm why would I kill you?" I asked.

"No, you are not going to kill me you are going to free my soul. There is a difference but you will know what to do when time comes." She said. What the hell? Things are getting even complicated.

"Rose just promise me when time comes, you will free me. That was our deal remember you will make sure I leave your world. I wanted to go away from this." She said.

"But that was our world not the whole world you can live in human world." I said, really not liking the idea of killing her.

"Rose I lived for about two hundred years. I couldn't live this life. I wanted to enjoy. Enjoy feeling loved. Enjoy having normal parents, have friends, family everything that a normal person have."

"In the last two years I was just captured. With two crazy Strigoi one was my father and one was his enemy. Rose I want my soul free and I know when time is going to come you would not be able to free my soul. Please promise me to free my soul." She said.

And I could see the pain in her eye. The lounging of everything of having family, friends, being married, being a mother, be everything she couldn't. And I felt bad for her now. She is helping me so I would help her to.

"Ok I promise." I whispered. Why did I had to do everything? Why did this ghost brought me here? Why only me? Who is this ghost? Why me?

"Because you are the chosen one." It was her voice again. She was here. But this time she was in front of me, looking at me. And I could see her. She finally showed me who she is.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**For next update please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank bboop12 and tbrett29 for the reviews :) and everyone for reading my story guys. Here you go another chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 14**

She's looked pretty just like an angel. She had long dark brown hair in waves. She was wearing a white gown and she was pale. She looked pretty. I was looking at my clone I would say.

"Ioana," I whispered. I knew who she was. She wanted me to finish this off. She was the one who dragged me here. She smiled at me and said,

"Yes, Its funny how one can look so much alike."

"You look prettier." I said. And to be honest she did. She smiled again.

"Rose I believe you have questions for me." She said. And yes I did!

"Why?" Was all I could say and I know she will understand what I mean.

"Rose all I can tell you is that don't make the mistakes I made. I didn't trust Adrik and Annika and thats where it has gotten us today. Only because of my mistakes you have to suffer and a lot other people."

"Only if I had trusted them. I still regret my mistakes. So please listen to me. I would not come after this. I didn't believe when Adrik and Annika tried telling me that they didn't do anything."

"It was Stephan who used compulsion and made it look like they slept together but they never did. Just like he tried with Dimitri and Lissa. But you believed them. That's when it all happened. Stephan turned Strigoi I don't know why even after I believed he was right."

"By the time I figured he lied it was to late. He was a Strigoi and he took Adrik from me. And then he turned me to but I walked out in the sun and killed my self. The rest you know it. But that all doesn't matter."

"Rose you have to finish Adrik and only you can do it. You look just like I do. He would be coming after you just like Stephan did but he is more stronger. He is getting stronger day by day because he was a shadow kissed when he turned. So he has powers. And he cant be killed with a normal stake."

"You have to kill him with his stake. His stake that he use to use. I had that stake infused with spirit in for him and only that stake would finish him off because he was bounded to me. And you can find that stake in the Moroi history museum in Russia. You have to get that stake before he gets it. He can only be killed with that stake. And you already know what you have to sacrifice to kill him." She said. Did she really have to bring that up?

"How?" I asked her. She did tell me how to finish him of but I still need to know more

"Rose listen to your heart, not your head. There would be a time, you would have to chose, make sure you chose the right not the wrong. It is only in you. You can only finish this off. And time will lead you by it self. Make sure you stay strong and in order for you to stay strong you know what to do." She said.

"Ok," I said to her.

"Just promise me you will finish this. I would not be able to come again or help you in any way." She said. Wow whats up with everyone asking for making me promise them?

"Ok I promise, " I said really frustrated with all this. She smiled and then she faded. Great, just great! Couldn't my life just get any better.

And then it hit me the nausea, my Strigoi alarm. Shit this is not happening right now. I don't even know how many there are. I looked at Maya who was just looking around as if this was normal for her now that I talk to ghost or go into an illusion mode.

"Strigoi, they are here," I said and her head snapped up.

"Shit" she said. What do we do? I have my stake but I am pregnant and I have to protect this baby no matter what. I took my stake out and gave the spare one to Maya. She probably knows how to use it, right?

By now we can hear foot steps in the house. Well, the floor made cracking noises so its hard to not be noticed. We both stayed in our place. I could go invisible but what about Maya? She needs protection.

There were a lot I would say. Because there were some up stairs now and we can still hear foot steps down stairs. Oh they are so not good with sneaking in. I got in my fighting mode. Anytime they could open the door and come in. I looked at Maya she was just relaxed, if this was normal for her. And finally the door opened and I gasped looking at Strigoi.

Our eyes met and I think he had some kind of effect on me. Like he was trying to figure out something. How can someone look alike so much? So much that it could hurt.

"Shit, major shit." Maya said. I could say she was tensed and was freaking out now. Because in front of us was standing Adrik Belikov. Yes, we are in for some major shit. I just find out about him being a strigoi and he was standing in front of me.

He just looks like Dimitri except he had red rings around his eye and a little shorter hair then Dimitri. He was pale. And he screamed danger. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt that showed off all his muscles making him look like a total bad boy. He was smirking at me and for some reason both Maya and I could not move from our spots.

We both didn't know what yo do now. He was powerful and I don't know how powerful he is in order for me to take him down.

"Oh well I was not expecting you here Maya." Finally he broke the silence. And now that I look around there were about ten strigoi in the room who rounded us up. So it will be hard for us to leave. Little did they knew about me. I can take an army down of Strigoi but Adrik I know I cant kill with my stake.

So this was going to be harder then killing Stephan. Now I wish I had Dimitri and the gang here with me.

"And I was not expecting you here to." Maya spat at him venom in her voice.

"Ah, you are still feisty. Anger just like your father. But nice just like your mother." Adrik said.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Maya asked. If this was so normal for her to talk to him like this. And she looked relaxed. Why was she relaxed?

"Oh I have missed your company. But I am not here for you." He said and then turned around and looked at me. Our eyes met again and shivers went down to my spine the way he looked at me.

"Ioana," He said with so much affection and love.

"She is not Ioana she is Rose leave her alone." Maya said and came to stand next to me. He raised and eyebrow and asked,

"And why do you care about her? She killed you father you know its not like I have my sympathy with you, it makes me so happy that she did but why would you side her?"

"And that is none of your business." Maya said. I don't know why I was quite? But I know I was quite because of the storm coming ahead of me. I was mentally preparing my self for this. Because I didn't want to use magic right now and using magic meant I will drain my self which can harm the baby.

"Maya… Maya still stubborn? I thought you would have learned by now but no things don't get in your head huh?" Adrik asked her.

"It will be good for you to leave now with your blood sucking monsters." Maya said.

"And why would I do that?" He asked tilting his head to his left side.

"She is sorry for what she did." I blurted out no knowing what to do. I saw his affection for Ioana he did really love her. Maybe talking about her would calm him and we could leave. He looked at me again trying to figure out what I was saying.

"She said by the time she found out you both were right it was to late. She wanted to sat sorry." I said to him. He kept looking at me.

"She had time to apologies to Annika but not you. And she is sorry she didn't believe you both." I said and moved closer to him.

"I am not Ioana I just look like her." I said and all he did was stare at me. I don't know where I am going to go with this. To be honest I have no plan. No plan, at all!

What am I going to do? Hell there has never been a time where I got sacred out of Strigoi. And here this strigoi scared the shit out of me. It was just him screaming don't you dare do anything I am more powerful and you wont get anywhere with it.

And if I even tried to kill his partners then I would be just on his bad list and you sure don't want to be on the bad list of a really angry pissed off Russian two hundred years old Strigoi.

"No, you just don't look like her you are her, " he said. Ok so this might not work. What was I doing?

"And I will finally be with you. After so long." He said with so much affection again.

I just opened my bond. Really needing Dimitri by my side, and the gang. _Dimitri I really need you_. I said in my head. Hoping he would be some where near here.

"But I am not Ioana, you love her not me." I said. Trying to get him to understand.

"You are my Ioana. I can feel it. She always calmed and thats what you are doing to. I can see it. You just came back only for me. Now we live together for an eternity." He said, seriously? Why do I have Strigois in love with me? I dealt with a crazy one before who broke my family apart and this guy here wants me to.

I have to get him off guard. But how? How would I take him off guard? I can try staking him maybe it will work. I have to make a wise decision here. So I went even closer to him. You would think I am not scared but to be honest I am really scared. Scared for my baby.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I could just see how much he loved Ioana, the affection and everything. Why did Stephan had to fuck everything up? Why couldn't he let them have their happy after? And fuck Dimitri and my life hundreds of years ago. Now I think I did not give him enough punishment I should have tortured him more.

And he was so lost in my touch this is the perfect moment to take the rest down and run away. But before anything I could do there was a loud crash that came from downstairs.

**AN: how was it guys? Let me know what you guys think. **

**And for the next update please Review! I love getting them :D**

**So Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Ok here is another chapter sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 15**

**Dpov**

We had left the court about half hour right after I asked Adrian to get the plane. Now we were on the plane to London. All of them tagged along with me leaving the kids with our parents. My parents they were happy to see me but were also mad but I had no time to explain.

I had to catch up to Rose before she leaves London. Ivan was sitting in my lap looking at Viktoria who sat across from us with Adrian. I don't know but this kid had me worried sometimes. He was always intense as if someone was following him, or sometime when he looked it felt like he was looking trough your soul and thats what he was doing with Viktoria.

Viktoria obviously didn't know this and was smiling at him. But little does she know that Ivan was trying to read her. Trying to see something. But what? He turned around and looked at me. I smiled down to him and asked,

"You ok buddy?" I was really concerned for him. He didn't answer me but got up and wrapped his small arms around my neck and buried his face in shoulder. He always did this. He was the mama's boy but he had a different bond with me. He always sat in my lap everyday at dinner and always wanted me to hold him.

I don't know sometime it pained me to see him like this. He never really talked. He was always quite, which had me really concerned. He didn't deserve this. No kid does. He fell a sleep while standing and hugging me. I laid him down in my lap and pulled him closer to me.

Sometime I felt like really need to protect him. Even when there was no danger. I don't know why. His face expressions always made me worry. I fell asleep while thinking about him. And I was woken up by Viktoria.

"Dimitri we just landed." She said. I nodded to her and saw Ivan was no longer in my arms where is he? I got up to look and I hear giggles coming from the back of the plane. I went to see and saw Adrian and Ivan there. Ivan was giggling and Adrian was smiling at him.

I was shocked, beyond shocked. Ivan never giggled and here he was giggling with Adrian. Adrian looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I think he saw the confusion on my face.

"Whats going on here?" I asked. Ivan head shot up and he looked at me. He looked so relaxed. For the first time I saw him this relaxed and he gave me a heart fluttering smile. For the first time. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh Ivan woke up but you were still asleep. He was hungry so I brought him here to give him some food and then we were both playing." He said and I was still confused. I raised an eyebrow at him really wanting to know what happened here. He got up and said,

"Later bro," Ivan came running toward me and I picked him up before he would crash in me. This boy always did this. I think he knew no matter what I would always pick him up.

"Lets go." Adrian said. We all got of the plane and got in the SUV that Adrian had hired for us. The flight was about six hours here. Now we were straight going to Ascot from here. We were not gonna stop.

Mason took the driving seat and Adrian took the shot gun and the rest of us sat in the back. Mason drove the car over then the speed limit not caring about any tickets or anything. About an hour later we were in Ascot and Mason pulled at a motel.

We got in and checked in. As we were going on the third floor for our rooms. The bond opened and Rose said _Dimitri I really need you._ I pulled my self in her head and saw I was staring at my clone.

Rose was talking to him. He had red rings around his eyes and through the bond I found out he was Adrik. Shit! Why couldn't they leave us alone? First Stephan and now Adrik, and I found out he was stronger and could not be killed from any other stake.

Thats why Rose needed us. I came back and we were still in elevator everyone was looking at me. I have to go to Rose.

"We have to go for Rose she needs us." I said to them. They all got worry but we couldn't take Ivan with us.

"Lissa and Adrian stay here with Ivan and rest of us would go." I said to them knowing they wont be help at all. Because they are spirit users. They both nodded and left the elevator and we made our way down. I took the girls with us because they could help with their magic.

Mason drove the car I told him she was somewhere the Light house here. He put it in the GPS and drove off. He was speeding really bad. We got here in about ten minutes. If we had come on a normal speed it would have taken us about thirty minutes. We got out and we made our way in the woods.

We got near the house and there were a lot of Strigoi here. How did Rose manage to get in this much trouble alone? Well, she is a trouble. So I only did the one thing I put some on fire, Mason, Sydney and I started to stake them. Mia, Viktoria, and Natalie started using there magic so we could stake the strigoi easily.

Natalie made a crash by breaking windows of the house so all the attention of the Strigoi would be on us and it would be easy to distract them from Rose. We got int he house which was fully packed in with Strigoi. All of us started fighting.

I was to busy to look for everyone what they were doing and a Strigoi came down and he happened to be Adrik, my clone. Everyone stopped for a minute but then started to do their thing again. I had told them in the car what was going on. Adrik was shocked to see me but soon recovered and started to fight with me.

We were both good. It was weird to fight with your clone but we both didn't distract our self.

**RPOV**

Everything happened in a blur. Adrik left to go down and the rest of the strigoi Maya and I took care of. I put some Strigoi on fire and staked them and Maya was good really fast, faster then I was. She probably killed more strigoi then I did.

There were loud noises coming from downstairs. Maya and I made our way down to see what was happening. And the gang was here. Dimitri was fighting the Strigoi. I cant believe he came. And both Maya and I started staking strigoi. I don't know how many were there but there were a lot.

I saw Sydney struggling a strigoi and I lit the Strigoi on fire and she stake him. Mia was using he magic water trying to distract the Strigoi. Mason was staking Strigoi like if he was killing a bee. Natalie was using her magic earth trying to distract strigoi.

Maya was really fast even faster then a Strigoi I think in one-second she killed about five strigoi. She had magic she was using fire and was cutting down their air. She was good really good. I tried avoiding using magic and Fighting strigoi because of the baby.

I was with Sydney trying to help her. One by one all the Strigoi fell. And only Adrik left. Dimitri and Adrik were fighting. I think Dimitri tried to lit him on fire but it didn't work. We all stood there and watched both of them.

And let me tell you they both looked badass. They were both as good. Dimitri gave Adrik some punched and received some back. Adrik kick him in stomach which cause him to fell back. Adrik pined Dimitri to the wall and had his hands around Dimitri's neck. No, no he cant do this.

What am I going to do? I tried to lit him on fire, but it didn't work. Mason started moving towards them.

"Are you going to kill your own great-great-great grandson?" I asked him. To be honest I have no idea why I asked him. Adrik's hands got loosen from Dimitri's neck and turned around and was in front of me now with his speed.

"What do you mean? I had no kids." He hissed. I didn't really know if it was a good idea telling him about his son but it seemed to distract him.

"Ioana was pregnant with your son. And the day she found out Stephan had already took you. Alexander Ivashkov was your son." I said. I saw Mason clutching his stake, getting ready to stake Adrik.

"He was a Moroi. And if you don't know Damphire cant have Moroi kids." He said now being really angry. He also thought Alexander was Stephan's. Mason was giving me weirdest look that why I am not killing Adrik. Little did he know.

"Yes, but you being bounded to Ioana changed that. He was your son and Dimitri is his great-great-grandson." I said. And the look on Adrik face changed. For some reason I could see emotion on his face.

It hurt him. He didn't know he had a son and here he was about to kill his great-great-great grandson. Well, it sure did distract him and then I saw Mason who has his stake in the air and was about to stake Adrik.

I know it would only make things worse so I yelled "No Mason." But I was to late he plunged the stake in Adrik's back. Adrik emotions changed and they were back to being angry. I could literally see steam coming out of his ears.

As I knew it the stake would not do anything and it didn't. Mason looked horrified and didn't know what happened but both Maya, Dimitri and I knew why it didn't kill him.

He turned around to Mason and punched him. Mason fell on the floor and Adrik didn't let him get up. He started kicking Mason. Mason's mouth started bleeding and Natalie started screaming in pain.

Dimitri got in the fight not really knowing what to do. But Adrik was powerful then him. I didn't really know what to do at this moment. Sydney was standing right next to me who was about to get it the fight trying to save Dimitri and Mason but I stopped her.

"Get everyone out of here, all the girls." I said to Sydney, and I turned to Maya and said,

"I am going to do something I think it might work. I want you to take Mason with you, with the girls." She nodded to me and Sydney took Mia, Natalie and Viktoria with her and I saw Maya dragging Mason out, who could barely get up now.

Dimitri and Adrik both hitting each other Adrik back was on me and Mason's stake was still stuck in his back as if it was not hurting him at all. I knew what I was going to do right now. I don't know if it's a good idea or no but I will try. Ill put my life in danger for Dimitri no matter what.

So I got up behind Adrik and placed my hand on the stake and let the magic go through. It started working because next thing I knew he had let go of Dimitri and started to scream in pain. This was not gonna last longer so I grabbed Dimitri's hand who was badly bruised now. And ran out of the house.

We both ran really fast trying to catch up with the rest. I was starting feel dizzy and I saw black spots but that didn't stop me. Adrik was probably going to come after us. And that spirit magic was only gonna last for a while.

We were out from the woods now and near the parking lot. I saw a car waiting for us. But my feet got stuck in the wood and I think I sprained it. I fell down and I could hear Adrik's foot steps now.

"Roza" Dimitri yelled and came back to me.

"Go, ill be ok." I said to him. Really wanting to make sure he would be ok.

"No, I am not leaving you here alone." He said and tried to heal my feet. But the magic didn't work because he was worn out and needed to feed too.

"Dimitri we don't have time. Just leave me. You have to go and look for Nikolai. He is with Christian. Go with Maya. She has my stuff with her. I have my diary in the there. It will tell you what to do." I said. Trying so hard to stay up.

The pain was shooting in my leg and using the magic had drained me and Nikolai was using magic from me to, which made it even worse.

"No," I heard Dimitri saying and I let my self sink into the darkness.

**AN: So how was is guys? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**Is Dimitri going to leave her there and go or would he take her with him no matter what? **

**Please REVIEW for next update :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and reading my story :) Sorry for this late update I was busy so could not post. But here you all go, I hope all you enjoy :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 16**

**Dimitri POV**

Roza passed out. No, she cant right now. How can she tell me to just leave her here alone? See she never trust me. Why? I love her with every single fibber in me. And here she always thinks it's her fight.

It's not like she doesn't love me. She did put her self in front of me always. But her not having faith in was a whole different situation.

"Dimitri lets go, she will be ok." Yelled that Maya girl. How could she tell me to leave my Roza here?

"No, we have to take her." I said. But I know I don't have the energy to pick her up. Shit sometimes I really hated that I was a Moroi. I was dizzy and was seeing black spots. Now the foot steps were getting closer. I know Adrik is really close.

I managed to pick Rose up and let me tell you she was heavy. It's not that she is fat or I ever had a problem picking her up she was so small compare to me but I really needed to feed.

I made it half way towards the car. Maya was out of the car in a second running towards us but she passed me. I looked behind and she was fighting with Adrik. She was good. I made it to the car in about five minute which would only would have taken me a minute if I was strong enough. Mason was sitting in the shot gun really badly hurt.

I sat in back seat with Roza. I lied her head in my lap. I looked out and both of them were fighting throwing each other into trees. Maya looked deadly and knew what she was doing.

I still cant believe she was conceived by a Strigoi. It has never been heard before. Now her hands were on fire and she was punching Adrik with those hands. And she punched him hard that he flew into a really far tree. Maya came running to the car which took her not even a second.

She was even faster then strigoi. I saw Adrik getting up coming toward the car but Maya was faster she drove off. Adrik followed us with his speed but Maya was going on a really fast speed.

She already knew what motel we were in. She parked the car and everything was really quite. The human world was sleeping. But soon the sun would be out and I hope we don't encounter with any strigoi. I was not in the mood and I was tired.

We got in the motel I picked Rose up, she didn't felt that heavy now because I was a little rested and Maya she got Mason out who barely had his eyes open. We looked in first to see if there was anyone we didn't want to get caught right now.

Since it was late in night now no one was at front desk. So we easily sneaked in. We went up to the third floor and Maya knocked on the door number 324. Victoria opened the door and let us in.

"What happened to Rose?" Viktoria asked.

"Clearly you can see she passed out." Maya said coldly. She does have some major issues with her.

"Yeah we can all see that but what happened?" Adrian asked. I just laid Rose on the bed and sat down on the couch and leaned my head back. Life is just getting crazier and crazier. I didn't say anything really wanting to be alone.

Why is this all happening to us? It's not that I am scared or anything its just that all I want to do is protect my kids and my Roza now not go hunting the crazy strigoi. There is nothing more I want then getting Nikolai back.

Life seems to be not fair with Rose and I. I just hope things to get better. I had a lot of things to worry about. I just want this darkness to consume me. It feels a rally good option because right now I felt like breaking something. Beat someone up or something, or just be in the darkness.

The spirit was taking its toll on me now. I was angry beyond angry and no one messes with me when I am angry. I wanted to get up and punch Maya who was currently talking about I don't even know what. I also wanted to punch Adrian why couldn't they fucking shut up?

I felt a little hand in my leg and all the sudden I felt really calm. I looked up to see and it was Ivan he was hugging my leg. How did he do that? He looked at me and again his face was sad.

"Shut up." I barked at both Adrian and Maya who were bickering like little kids. And they both did. I didn't mean to be this loud but they were annoying me. I saw Natalie who was trying to wipe blood off of Mason and Sydney was helping her.

I looked at Ivan again and picked him up and placed him in my lap. And asked,

"Are you ok buddy?" He shook his head saying yes. So he is ok. But why he looked sad? I guess I would never know what goes on in his head. I looked at Rose who was still passed out. I signed. I really don't know what to do.

"Adrian, arrange a plane for us to go to Russia. And guys take your stuff we are leaving." I said to them. Now why Russia? Because we have to get to the history museum before Adrik does. No one questioned me they knew I was mad.

We were now in the car going to the airport. Sydney, Ivan, Rose, Maya and I were in one car and the rest were in the other car. Maya was driving and Sydney was at shot gun. I was in the back with Rose head in my lap and Ivan was in the middle in his baby chair.

Rose was still passed out and I was still not able to heal her. I think I have to feed in order to heal her. The drive to airport was really quite no one talked. Sydney just looked out the window, Ivan was sleeping, Maya drove the car without saying anything and I was just lost in my thoughts.

Luckily we had no encounter with any strigoi. We were currently waiting in the plane for it to take of. Ivan was up so I don't know where he went. He was somewhere in the plane. Rose was lying across from me and the rest were everywhere. I didn't even notice because I was not in the mood of talking to anyone.

I was pissed at everything I was mad at Rose for not having fate in me. I just want to - I don't even know what I want anymore. My son is with a strigoi, my wife has no fate in me, one of my son have some kind of problems I don't even know of, my daughter, I don't know whats in store for her and my unborn child I don't even know would make it in the world or no.

After having all this stuff I don't even know what I want. I cant even talk to my best friend because he is to mad with me. I just don't know what to do.

**RPOV**

It felt so good. I was in pure bliss. I don't ever want to get up from it. It felt relaxing. There was no evil person here. It was just nice to be here. Wait! We were in the woods and Adrik was after Dimitri and I. I hope Dimitri is ok.

I cant stay here in the darkness, no matter how much I love it. I have to get up for Dimitri, for my baby. I hope the baby is ok. I slowly opened my eyes and closed it back again because the sudden contact with light again.

"She is up." Someone yelled. I think the voice belonged to Sydney. I opened my eyes again and saw everyone was here. And they looked happy to see me up.

"Thank god your up. We have been waiting for you to get up." It was Mia. I have missed them so much. Dimitri didn't leave me there. I didn't know but hands went to my stomach and I asked,

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah the baby is ok." Sydney said.

"How long was I out for?" I asked again.

"Two weeks," Lissa said.

"What?" I asked in shock. I cant be out for that long.

"Dimitri couldn't heal you. Every time he tried it never worked. I guess you didn't wanted to come back." Adrian said. I scanned the room and Dimitri was not here.

"Where is Dimitri? " I asked

"Oh he is with Ivan. Both Mason and Dimitri took him to the park." Sydney said.

"Where are we?" I asked. Seriously I could not do anything better then ask all these stupid questions?

"We are in Russia. Dimitri said we have to come here so we came here. And we are currently in Sydney's family house." Adrian said.

Someone came running in the room and jumped on the bed and gave me a big hug. Ivan! This kid I could never understand. There are times you will find he is so wired and there are times you will just adore him. But no matter what I adored him all the time.

"Hey baby" I said and wrapped my arms around him. I really missed him.

"I mish yew." He said in his baby tong. I smiled at him and said,

"I missed you to." And kissed him in the cheek, he giggled a little. Wait! Did he just giggle? He never even smiled and he is giggling. What happened? I didn't let the shock show on my face. I smiled at him.

"Sydney can you take Ivan out for a minute." Mason said. Why? I want to be with my baby. Dimitri was not here. Where is he? Why did he not come? Sydney took Ivan with him and soon she was out Mason started yelling at me.

"What the hell Rose? How could you just run of like this? First both Dimitri and you leave and you left your kids and him and you hid stuff from him. Can you not even grow up and think things through." I was now sitting in the bed looking at him.

"Are you done?" I asked. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"What I felt was right I did it. I had to. I cant put everyone's life in danger. If you don't know about anything don't judge me. There was no way if I had told Dimitri he would ever let me. So I did what I thought was right." I said. He looked at me shook his head and walked out.

They didn't know why I had to do this. There were things they don't know about. They don't know I was trying to protect all our kids. They didn't know what was coming for these kids. I had to stop it. I couldn't put every ones life in danger. Could I?

Everyone just left the room, being really disappointed in me. Dimitri didn't come in to see me. I just sat on the bed and just thought about stuff. I tried to go in Dimitri's head but it was block from me. So everyone is mad at me now.

The opened and I thought it was Dimitri but to my disappointment it was Maya. She came and flopped down on the sofa.

"How are you now?" She asked.

"I am ok." I said. I didn't want to talk.

"They all love you, you know that right?" She asked.

"Yes, I know. Its just I always piss them of." I said.

"They were all worried the last two weeks because you wont get up. Dimitri was here all by your side." She said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is outside with Ivan. He doesn't want to come in though." She said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Well, Rose you cant expect him to be all ok with you now can you? You left him alone with the kids and you hide stuff from him. So he is kind of mad." She said. I knew that all along he wont forgive me after whatever I have dun to him. A person does a point to be broken at.

"But he does love you a lot. It will take time for things to get normal between you guys. I guess all of you guys but they will be ok. Don't stress your self to much." She said. I smiled at her.

"Oh by the way I want you to meet someone. Lets go." She said while getting up from the sofa. I got up and to my surprise I didn't have any pain in my ankle or leg. I thought I broke my ankle.

"Oh Dimitri fixed it for you." Maya said from looking at the confusion on my face. Of course he did. He always healed me. I looked at my self in the mirror and I look crap. My hair were all greasy and messy and I had bags under my eyes.

"I can do with a shower first." I said. There was no way I was going out like this. She said ok and walked out. I went in the shower and took a warm shower. I was in there for about thirty minutes. It relaxed all my muscles. I wrapped a towel around me got out. My clothes were already lying on the bed for me.

Who did this? Dimitri! Why would he not come in and see me? I think I hurt him way to much. I wore my clothes on and looked in the mirror and my eyes landed on my stomach. I kept staring at it. I don't want to think about it right now I said to my self after a while. I put my hair in a bun and went out. Everyone was talking and eating. Aunt Olena was here and Babushka Yeva.

"Oh Rose it's nice to see up. Come and have lunch." She said to me. I smiled at her. I was really hungry. Dimitri was not here.

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked.

"He went out to get some stuff for Ivan." Mia said. He was really avoiding me. I should not complain. I knew he was gonna be mad at me. I took a seat next to Mia and I took some food and ate in silent. Everyone quit talking and just ate their food. This was getting awkward now.

We all finished and all the of us helped clearing the table. I walked in the seating area and everyone was here expect Dimitri. Ivan was playing with Adrian, which was really odd. He had trouble getting along with people and he was never this joyful.

"Rose come on over." Maya said pulling me with her.

"Rose I know you know her before but I want you to meat that lady who had helped. Remember I told you she gave me a new identity." She said and I nodded.

"Well, it's Yeva." she said coming to a stop where babushka was siting.

"Oh" was all I could say. Babushka has always been weird. But I never knew she was capable of this. I looked at Babushka and smiled at her she just gave me a blank look. She got up from the couch and said,

"Don't waste your time," with that she left. I could never understand her. She was something, she said stuff that never made sense to me. For the rest of the day no one talked to me. Dimitri didn't come back. I just got bored and went to my room and sat on the bed. The door to the room opened again and Ivan came in and jumped on me.

"Moma I sweep with yew." He said to me. I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course baby." I said to him. It was time to sleep now, well for Ivan it was. I laid him down, he was already in his sleeping suite. I laid next to him and place my arm on him.

"You like Uncle Adrian." I asked him, because the whole time I saw he was getting along with Adrian, really well.

"He is nish." He said in his baby words meaning nice.

"Moma can yew tewl a stowie to me?" He asked. I always use to tell him stories before he use to go to sleep.

"Yes, I can." I said. I started telling him story about us. I always told him stories about all of us and after a while he fell asleep and with him I fell asleep to, hoping things would be ok soon.

**AN: So what do you think? What's wrong with Dimitri? Would he forgive Rose? Would things be ok with all of them again? Please comment!**

**Please Review guys :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you for the review, follows, favourites :) Here is another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 17**

**Dimitri POV**

We had arrived to Russia and came to live with aunt Olena and babushka Yeva. To all of our surprise they both already knew Maya. She saved babushka from a Strigoi and since then Maya was with them.

Rose has been out for the pas two weeks. I tried healing her but I don't know why it's not been working. I healed her ankle but she would not wake up. We all didn't really know what to do. The gang was mad but they were ok with me now. Things were getting better.

Adrian told me what was going on with Ivan. And when I heard about it I was not happy.

****Flashback****

_"Adrian would you tell me what is going on?" I demanded when Ivan left to go to sit with Rose. Both Adrian and him were playing and they both have been getting along very well._

_"Calm down Dimitri. I cant believe you don't know what is going on with Ivan." He said. And sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit across from him._

_"So tell me!" I said. Really wanting to know what was going on with my son, and apparently Adrian knew about it._

_"He is surrounded by darkness. I don't know how this is possible he is a shadow kiss to. I think he died the time of the delivery but Rose body healed him. So he is getting a lot of darkness from Rose."_

_"And seeing Rose take a lot of your darkness, imagine how much it will effect Ivan. The darkness keeps building up in him and he does not know how to fight it. He is just two and half years old." He said and I just looked at him. Is he freaking serious? How is this possible?_

_"How is it possible? The delivery was ok. I delivered both of them. None of them died." I said._

_"Thats the thing Dimitri we don't know what happened. We never went to a doctor. We never got Rose checked up. So we don't know what happened but it has to be when he was still in Rose womb. Or was there a time he died and Rose healed him?" He was right we never had Rose checked out. We didn't really knew she was with twins until the delivery. _

_But I dont think he ever died and Rose healed him she would tell me. Well, I don't really know if she would._

_"I don't know." I said to him._

_"Well, only Rose can tell us about that then." He said. _

_"So how did you find he is shadow kiss with Rose?" I asked._

_"Because I have been spending a lot of time with Ivan. Ivan's Aura is really black, but whenever he is around Rose you can see some Red there. When he is with you I see green and blue a little meaning he feels safe around you but with Rose its gets Red and really dark red."_

_"Thats how Rose's aura is around you. Her aura is black but whenever she is with you its dark red." He finished. How come I never noticed? Oh yeah because I tried to block all auras from me because sometime the darkness get to me too much and Rose already take enough from me. _

_So now our son was taking our darkness. Both of our darkness and we never knew about it._

_"Is the bond same like Rose and I have?" I asked._

_"I really don't know. We will figure it out by time." He said._

_"How is he so joyful and lively now?" I asked him._

_"Well, I have been trying to help him to an extend, that I can. I try to dream walk with him so the darkness don't harm him while he is asleep and we don't know what the darkness do for a kid. So I have just been trying to calm him down." He said. I looked at him and leaned in the sofa putting my head back._

****End of flashback****

Yeah things cant get any better then this and note the sarcasm please. Currently Mason and I were sitting on a bench in the park. We took Ivan out here to have some fun and both Mason I needed to talk. But he was not saying anything. I guess I have to start.

"You know I am sorry for leaving." I said. He didn't say anything just kept his eye on Ivan making sure there is no danger.

"What both Rose and I did was for you guys we thought it was better. You guys had the right be happy and stay out of danger. We just-"

"What both of you did broke all of us apart. No one is the same anymore. Have you seen Adrian? It effected him the worse. He looks double his age. He barely gives time to his family. "

"I never knew he had it in him. I thought he was just gonna end up in a bar every single day but when you left he took your responsibilities. Have you seen all of us? No one smiles anymore. It feels like we are all in a forced relation and don't want to even talk."

"And here you are asking for sorry? Instead of staying back and fighting you both ran away. You both ran away like cowards. You both had no right to make decisions all by your self because we were all together in this. This was never both of your fight it was _our_ fight." He finished and he was right.

We had no right to do this to them. This was all of our fight not only Rose's and mine. I know how they feel now because Rose did the same to me. We had to make it right. Both Rose and I have to.

"I am still sorry. I know we should have think things through out but at that time thats what felt right. All we wanted to do was protect all of you." I said.

"We can all protect our selves really well even Lissa and Adrian can protect them selves really well knowing they don't know how to fight and spirit users but they still don't go down without a fight." Mason said. I feel really guilty now for doing all this to them.

"I just want you to know we never meant things to turn out like this. And I am really sorry." I said to him. Maybe he will understand me. He always did. Even when he found out about Rose and me. All he did was nod nothing else.

"Dada!" Yelled Ivan from the top of the slide and the slide him self down. He was happy much better then before. I was thankful to Adrian for that.

"I think we should go back now." Mason said. We got up and Ivan took my finger in his small hand and held his other hand to Mason. Mason looked down at him, gave him a smile and gave his finger to him. Ivan gripped Masons finger and said in her baby toung,

"Wets go." So all of started walking back to the house. It felt nice to talk with Mason it felt like a big burden was off from my heart now. We just entered the house when aunt Olena said,

"Rose is awake." I looked at her and big smiled formed up my face. My Roza was up. But that went away. I don't want to see her just yet. I am so angry with her. And on top she never trust me.

"Mason can you take Ivan in to see Rose. I don't want to see her yet." I said to him. He nodded and took Ivan in. I just went and sat down on a sofa in the seating area. And my phone ringed. I looked at the caller id and a familiar number was flashing on it.

"Dimitri," I said.

"We are leaving for Russia. We will be there by tonight." He said.

"Where are you guys going to be staying?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. But as soon as I find out and as soon as I have to call you." He said.

"Ok just take care of your self. We will see you soon." I said and with that I hang up. The door to Rose room opened and Sydney brought Ivan out. I gave her the look to why is Ivan out?

"Mason wanted to talk to Rose or I should say yell at Rose." She said with a smile and flopped down on the sofa. She kept staring me and finally said,

"I know you know where Jesse is and I know you wont tell me where he is but just tell me he is ok and safe." I looked at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." She said.

"I don't know what you are on about if I knew I would have told you. Wouldn't I?" I said to her and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Cut the crap don't think you can fool me." She said and crossed her arms and glared at me. I stared back at her both of us didn't blink but that was broken by Mason who came and sat down on the sofa next to Sydney.

"I cant believe her." He said more to himself then us. All of the guys came and sat down. Sydney was still glaring at me. We all just sat there and did god knows what everyone did their own thing. I got up and went to Rose's room maybe I can talk to her now.

But she was in shower. I went in her head and found out she didn't even took clothes with her. I took clothes out for her and laid them on the bed and left. I think I am still not ready to talk to her, not yet.

I got out and told everyone I was going out to get some stuff. No one questioned me I think they knew I was avoiding Rose. I just didn't want to talk to her yet. I know what she is gonna say. She is just going to say she had to do this. She just couldn't put us in danger. So there is no point in talking to her right now.

I just walked back to the park and sat down on the bench again. Thinking of how I should talk to Rose. I don't want to be mad at her or yell. I don't know how long I sat there thinking about everything. Maybe life was just not fair. Maybe I have to just fight hard. Maybe one day I can be that person that everyone think I am. Maybe!

**AN: So how was it guys? Please comment!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing :) ok so I forgot Sydney mom was Oskena not Olena so last chapter I made a mistake. Here is another chapter I hope all of you will enjoy, I wrote it really fast I just had no time. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 18**

I woke up by something moving on the bed. I still had my arm around Ivan, so it's not Ivan. I opened my eyes to see a really large figure sitting on the bed. I opened my eyes more and saw it was Dimitri. He had his back toward me.

I have been wanting to see him. But I guess he was mad at me. He had the right to be mad with me. I left him with the kids all alone without telling him. He didn't deserve it but I had to. I had no other option. I guess life was just not fair. You realize the mistakes after you have caused the damage and wish you could reverse it all back.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Better." I said to him. He turned around and looked at me. Our eyes met and a lot of thing passed through. I could just read him with his eyes. He was hurt, sad, and happy. I felt guilty for doing this to him now. I sat up on the bed and leaned in the head bored.

"Roza It's ok what you did you had reasons for it and I am sure you would not do anything if was not for our safety. I am just glad you are ok and you are with me." He said and I just looked at him. I did not expect for him to act like this. I thought he was going to get mad and yell at me. I just looked down and played with my hands.

"But what I did was not acceptable." I said. He just took his shoes off and leaned his back in the head bored to.

"Yes, it's not. I am not happy about it but worse could have happened to you. I cannot think about living without you, and I almost lost you. You did what you had to. And I am not going to waste time here fighting with you. For me all that matters is that you are alive, safe and with me now." He said. I just crawled up to him making sure I was not in Ivan's way and I wrapped arms around his neck and snuggled my head his chest. He held me in his arms like a baby.

"I missed you." I said to him.

"I missed you to," he said and kissed my crown. It was always so easy to talk to him. He always understood me. Now I even fell bad for doing this to him.

"I am sorry." I said to him and looked up at him he looked down to me and said,

"It's ok, but please don't ever do this with me. I can't live without you. There is anything, we will both find a way out of it together but not like this," he said to me and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I cant do this all alone." I said to him. I really do need him buy my side. I just placed my head on his chest again and he tighten his hold on me. It felt so good here in his arms. I just never want this moment to end. I looked up at Ivan. He once didn't wake up tonight. Why? He always use to wake up every night and cry.

"How come Ivan is so joyful now?" I asked Dimitri.

"Adrian is helping him." He said.

"With what?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Roza was there anytime Ivan died and you healed him?" he asked. What? Is he serious?

"No, and I would have told you. But why are you asking?" I asked him.

"Roza, Ivan is shadow kissed with you. We believe that during the time of labour he died and your body healed him. You take a lot of darkness away from me and you have your own darkness built up, so Ivan takes that away from us. So thats what has been hunting him. The darkness is to much for him to take in." he finished. How is this possible?

"How come we never found out about this?" I asked him.

"Because both of us blocked a lot of stuff from spirit and we both never paid to much attention to this we never thought it was possible and both of us thought it was Nikolai who was doing this to him." He said. He was right, but about Nikolai he is not. I should tell him now. I should not keep any more secrets between us.

"It was never Nikolai." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and raised his eyebrow at me? This is so not going to end well.

"Nikolai has been using my magic. I don't know how he does it but he uses my magic all the time." I said to him and the look on his face changed. He looked angry now.

"How come you never told me this?" he yelled.

"I am sorry but when I found out it was already at a point where I was hiding a lot of stuff from you. I didn't know how he was using it. I thought it was just better not to tell you." I said. He signed and said,

"Rose you cant keep hiding stuff like this. It's not about you or me. It's about us. We are a family," he said. He was right but I just couldn't tell him.

"I am just scared." I said to him.

"Roza you don't have to be scared. I am with you in everything. I wont let anything happen to you or anyone," he said.

"I know you wont but I just couldn't tell you." I said to him.

"Roza you can tell me anything we can sit and talk about it and find a way. Please promise me you wont hide anything from me from now on," he said to me. I just nodded to him and placed my head on his chest. I fell asleep again in his arms.

I woke up by someone jumping on the bed. I looked up and saw Ivan jumping up and down on the bed. It brought a smile on my face. He was just looking adorable. Dimitri was still asleep he had his arm on me. Well, thats what I thought.

"Good morning Roza," Dimitri said.

"Good morning Comrade," I said to him.

"Moma, Dada!" Ivan yelled and jumped on us. But Dimitri held him before he could fall on us.

"You are up already?" Dimitri asked him and started to tickle him. Ivan started laughing. This was just bliss. I would love to wake up every morning like this. Without any fears just joy and happiness.

We all stayed in the bed like that for about an hour just playing with Ivan. We got up and got ready. I gave Ivan a shower and dressed him up in blue jeans and white button down shirt, which looked really cute on him. I got ready after that and we all went out. Everyone was already there for breakfast.

"We are glad both of you made up." Mia said to us. I smiled at her. I think I owe them all an apology to.

"I am really sorry guys." I said to them. They all just nodded conforming they were ok. We all ate Oskena's delicious breakfast that she cooked for us. After we helped her clearing the table and washing the dishes we went to sit in the sitting area. Oskena left do some groceries and babushka went to her room.

No one really talked to each other. This was really awkward. _Roza we have to do something_. Dimitri said through the bond

_I know we have to but what?_ I asked

_They are like this because of us, we have to fix it. _He said, he was right. They changed because of us.

_Dimitri why is Sydney glaring at you?_ I asked him when I noticed her giving Dimitri a death glare.

_That reminds me of something that I have to do._ He said.

_What?_ I asked him.

_Just go with I am going to do._ He said and got up from there and went where Ivan was I looked at him and he pinched Ivan. What the fuck? Ivan started crying. _Dimitri why would you that?_ I yelled at him in the head and went to Ivan and hugged him. Adrian was giving Dimitri the weirdest look because he saw what Dimitri did to Ivan.

"What's wrong with him?" Mason asked.

"Something is wrong with his bond mate." Dimitri said and both Adrian and I glared at Dimitri what was he on about?

"What bond mate?" Natalie asked.

"Ivan has a bond mate he brought someone back to life. And it's either Jesse or Eddie." Dimitri said and I was just glaring at him.

"So what does this means?" Sydney asked getting worried.

"That means that Jesse and Eddie are in danger." Dimitri said looking at everyone in the room. Ivan stopped crying.

"How do you know that?" Mia asked.

"Because of Ivan he can sense if something is wrong with his bond mate, I don't know what these two are up to." Dimitri said and again tried to look at everyone. Both Adrian and I were giving Dimitri what the fuck look. He made Ivan cry and now he was lying.

Dimitri got frustrated and walked in to the room. I picked Ivan up and followed him and Adrian was also behind me. When I got in the room, I asked him,

"What the hell Dimitri? First you pinched Ivan and then you lied."

"Why would you do that?" Adrian asked.

"Because one of them know what Jesse and Christian are planing." He said.

"What?" Both Adrian and I yelled.

"Yes, Jesse and Eddie are with Christian. Eddie really doesn't know what they are up to." Dimitri said.

"What do you mean Eddie doesn't know anything?" Adrian asked.

"Have you been in contact with Eddie?" I asked him. Dimitri looked at both of us and the said,

"Yes, I have been in contact with Eddie. I contacted him a week before they left. I was gonna come back at court. After that we didn't talk until he called me up when we got here. He told me that they were in Australia with Christian. He does not know what Jesse and Christian are unto. He said he thought it was best to call me. He told me that someone in the gang knows but he does not know who it is." Dimitri said.

"And you never bother on telling?" Adrian asked.

"How was I supposed to? He told me it's someone and he does not know who it is. I could not come up to all of you say ok guys who is the one helping Jesse and Christian." Dimitri said and he was right.

"So we go to Australia after them?" I asked.

"No, they are already in Russia now," he said.

"Where are they?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. I am waiting for Eddie to call me. He said he will call me when he can." Dimitri said.

"So who could be it from the gang?" Adrian questioned.

"Sydney?" I said, she could be, knowing she is Jesse's wife.

"No, it's not her." Dimitri said.

"How do you know?" Adrian questioned.

"Because she snapped at me yesterday asking me where Jesse is she thought I knew where he is, I don't know how she figured out I knew." Dimitri said.

"If it's not Sydney then who could it be?" I asked.

"I don't know it can be anyone." Dimitri said.

"It can be Adrian to." I said to piss Adrian off, I know its not him but I wanted to joke with him.

"Wow hold on there, I have to many other things on my plate then go plan something with a crazy Strigoi who was once part of our gang." Adrian said.

"Relax Adrian I was just joking." I said to him. Ivan was now sleeping in my arms. I placed him on the bed. I think I should tell them.

"Guys I know how to turn back a Strigoi." I said.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"You heard me right I know how to turn a Strigoi back. And in order to get Nikolai back we have to turn Christian back." I said.

"Eddie told me the same he knows how to turn a Strigoi back but he need a healing spirit user to do that so only Rose and I can do." Dimitri said.

"How would you do that?" Adrian questioned.

"I would tell you how we will do that later but right now we have to get to the museum, to get the stake before Adrik gets it." I said.

"I can arrange that." Adrian said. And the there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw Maya standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked and I moved aside so she could come in. I closed the door behind.

"I thought I can help." She said.

"What can you help us with?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose remember I told you about that I know some bit of the prophecy," she said and I nodded.

"I thought you can do with some more information." She said.

"What is it?" I asked and she handed me a paper. I opened it up and started reading aloud,

_Once the life has been brought to the world, there would be a war that would break. Blood will be shed and loved ones will be lost. Enemies will become allies to help with the war. Both chosen one would have to make sacrifice before the time runs out._

I just looked at all of them and ask,

"What does this means?"

"Rose there is going to be a big war between Strigoi and Moroi well I would say all of you in the gang. Enemies are supposed to help and I don't know who that would be. And something you have to sacrifice." Maya said.

"How do you know all of this?" Adrian asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"If you don't remember I am about two hundred years old. And my mom was a Moroi and father was a Strigoi and all my life I have lived with Strigoi and Strigoi are waiting for this especially Igor Zahkar." She said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is the most powerful Strigoi well after Adrik. He is more then seven hundred years old. He has been living from the time this prophecy was made. It was way back in the years when the Strigoi were teaming up and killing all the Moroi. At that time someone wrote this, your future. That person believed that you guys will come and free the world from Strigoi and Igor he has been waiting for that to happen." Maya said.

"And before you ask me how I know this, all Strigoi are waiting. Each and every strigoi know about Igor, since he has been living for so long he is really power full," she finished and this got me thinking now. I was not listening to her anymore. I know about the sacrifice that both Dimitri and I have to make but I don't know who the enemy is and would become friend. Who?

All of us just sat there trying to really figure it out what it meant. We were in the room for to long, everyone would start wondering what we are up to. So we made a plan that we will work on this after and right now just go for the stake. Adrian made some phone calls and ranged for us to get to the museum when its close. This was our first mission then we will work on the rest.

We all walked out to the sitting area where everyone was. They gave us the look 'what the hell you guys were on about'

"So guys we are going to go to the museum and get the stake." I said.

"Ok, when?" Mason asked.

"Today," Dimitri said and we explained the plan. Mason, Maya, Sydney, Dimitri and I will go and the rest of them will stay back here. All of us, was going to be a problem so we decided all the Moroi will stay back except Dimitri. We got ready and got in the car and drove off to the museum which was about an hour away from here.

**AN: So how was it? I know a lot of you wanted me to get them together soon and I did not want them to fight. I have done that so many times both them fight. This time I wanted things to go calm with them. So what do you guys think? Please comment!**

**For next chapter REVIEW :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows favourite etc. This chapter is short. I woe it really fast and just wanted post for you all. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 19**

We finally arrived to the museum after the long drive. The museum was closed at this time but Adrian had arranged for us to get in. One of the guardian let us in. This place was highly secured and we had to be quite and sneak in.

Even if Adrian is the king he has no right to take stuff from the museum. This was some good valued stuff that has been saved from the decades and would cost a fortune. We had to be quite as possible and do our job as fast as we can because we don't want the guards attention. The guard that let us in took us to the room where all the stakes are held with the names on it. It was a ten minute walk to that room.

"I'll give you five minutes finish your job." The guard said. There were about thousands of the stakes here. How are we supposed to find Adrik's stake in such a short time? We didn't waste anytime and all of us started to look for the one we wanted. There were CCTV camera all over in the museum, I don't know what Adrian did for us to get in here without getting noticed.

I went through the first show case and then the second but I didn't find the one. I saw something flashing from the middle of the room. I went near it and it started to glow more. I read the description of it, a smiled pulled up on my face. It was Adrik's stake. The description said,

_A stake of the one brought back from the dead and a most powerful stake that killed a lot of strigoi in seconds. It was shame to lose a great guardian who was fearless and gave his life to the Moroi. _

_Adrik Belikov._

It was all graved in gold. The stake was neatly placed in the stand, and no glass surrounded it. I took a deep breath in and went to pick it up. As I picked it up a siren went of. I just froze there. This should have not happen.

"Shit" I said out loud. "You guys have to get out of here as soon you can on your own. You never told me you were here for that stake." The guardian left us. We could hear guardians running around. I put the stake in my bag and we all started running out. We got out of the room and ran back to the entrance. We did not want to hurt any of the guardians.

And it was going to be hard to use compulsion on a lot of guardians. As we saw there were guardians running toward us. Instead of going straight we took a turn on the left. We could hear foot steps running behind us.

"Stop now or we will fire." One of the guardian yelled and I can tell he had his gun in the hands pointing at us. That was not going to stop us. I had an idea. I used my magic and went invisible. Dimitri did the same. Mason, Sydney and Maya stopped as to what happened to us. As soon they realized we were using our magic.

There were about four guardians there and they were making there was towards us. They have also stopped seeing what happened to two of us. Their face had a confused look. Dimitri kicked one in the back he stumbled and drooped his gun. I went and took my shield of and used compulsion on him.

I heard Mason saying to the girls to lets go and they started running. Both Dimitri and I took care of the four guardians using compulsion so they could forget they saw us here and go to their co workers and tell them they didn't see anyone. Both Dimitri and I went invisible again and started running.

I saw the rest of them Mason and Maya were already out of the museum and Sydney was running to get out but before she could get out the guardians closed the doors and I saw some guardians out to go after Mason and Maya. Before the doors closed I heard the car being started and leave. Shit! Sydney stopped in her tracks knowing that there was no way out. These guardians did a good job.

We were surrounded by all the guardians now and there was no way out, if we didn't fight them. Both Dimitri and I let go of our shield. All the guardians had their guns pointed at us. All three of us stood in the middle thinking what to do now. Mason and Maya left, thinking we will make it. Couple of the guards came closer and some stayed behind still on alert. The one that was in the lead dropped his gun down as realization hit him who we were. The run away king and the queen.

"Your Majesty what are you doing here?" He asked. With a confused look. All the guardians lowered there guns when he said that.

"We wanted to visit the Museum." Dimitri said.

"Like this? Sneaking in and breaking out? Stealing treason?" He asked. And raised his eyebrow at us.

"If you just give the stake back. This will just stay in here would not go out anywhere. And we will let you go." He said to us and held his hand out to us so we could give him the stake back. But this was not going to happen.

"We need it and I promise it will be brought back here Un harmed." Dimitri said to him.

"I am sorry but this is not your property. It belongs here in the museum. Even if you are — were the king." He said.

"I said we need it for something. I am giving you my word. We will bring it back here." Dimitri said.

"I am sorry. But if this stake gets in the wrong hands worse would happen, so it will not leave the premises." He said. His phone started ringing. He got it out of his holster and picked it up. But what did he mean by if it got int the wrong hands worse would happen?

"Ashford," He said. I couldn't hear what the other person said through the phone.

"I am sorry your Majesty I cannot follow the orders. This is our treason and it will not go from here." He said. I think he was talking with Adrian.

"You know the rules. Anything that leaves from the museum has to have the approval from all royal members at court and it has to have a valid reason for leaving the museum and knowing that Prince Dimitri, Princes Rose and their Guardian broke in to the museum I should arrest them." Ashford said. He was quite for a bit and then talked again,

"You cannot do this. If I report this, you know what will happen." What was Adrian telling him? Ashford looked at us and closed his eyes and said,

"Ok as you say your majesty." And with that he hang up the phone.

"You are good to go. The king himself has given permission and taken the responsibility that once your work is done you will bring the stake back." He said to us. What have Adrian said to him? Because there was no way possible these guards would have let us go with the stake. They were highly train to protect the treasure. He looked at the guards standing at the door and said,

"Let them go orders from the king." And he looked pissed. I think he was the in charge here because no one questioned him and followed his orders. I felt bad but this was important for us. I looked at him and said,

"I am sorry you had to go through whatever Adrian said on the phone. I am a damphire to, it does not matter I was the queen I promise to bring the stake back and you guys did a great job today." He gave me harsh look and all I did smile at him. The doors got open for us and we made our way out. The guardians standing outside just stared at us and did not say anything. We could not see Mason or Maya.

All the guards went back in and Dimitri took his phone to call but before he could the car came and stopped in front of us. Mason was driving and Maya was at shot gun. Dimitri, Sydney and I took the back seat.

"That was so close. Thanks to Adrian" Sydney said.

"Yeah only Adrian knows what he said to Ashford." I said feeling bad for Ashford. Mason drove the car. No one talked. We all stayed quit not talking to anyone. The car ride was to long again. I was really tired now so all I did was put my head on Dimitri's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

"Roza we are here." Dimitri said while shaking me to wake up. We got out of the cars and something felt off. Something inside me was telling me there is something wrong. There were no wards around the house. And I got nausea. Strigoi were here. Oh god no! Mason, Dimitri and Sydney took their stakes out as we walked up to the house.

Mason and Dimitri quickly looked outside of the house for any threat. When they were done we went up to the door. The door was open so we all got in, all alert for any danger. We walked in and we could not hear anything as if no one lived here. We walked in to the sitting area and froze in our spots.

"Surprise, surprise." He said with a smirk on his face.

**AN: Guys who do you think it is? How was it? Please Comment!**

**For next chapter please REVIEW :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) I am sorry for the long wait. I was having a hard time writing but I did my best. I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope all of you enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

Yeah say of things couldn't get any better note the sarcasm. Why is it whenever we are doing something we always get interrupted with uninvited guests? Standing in front of us was Adrik with a big smirk on his face. How I wish to just go and wipe that off.

I looked around everyone was standing here unharmed. Ivan was in Adrian's arms clutching his neck really tight and had his head on his shoulder. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces. Everyone was still except for babushka Yeva. She was sitting down and looking everywhere.

"So you guys missed me?" Adrik asked with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Yeah a lot!" I said full of sarcasm. He started to laugh.

**Lissa POV**

Adrian, threatened the guy on the phone that he will vanish his family from this universe and no one would be able to find them if he didn't let Dimitri and Rose go with the stake. Adrian can be pretty scary sometimes. The way he worked was so wrong but he never cared. Well, at the end it always worked out so I cant complain about him always taking the wrong path.

We were all sitting in the living area. Everyone has been pretty good. We were all happy that Dimitri and Rose are with us again. We were all mad at them but they did it for us so I think we can forgive them. I have I don't know about the others.

The door bell ringed, I went to open the door. I opened the door, all the colour washed from my face. I went even paler then I am. Shock and wear was all on over my face. I couldn't even bring my self to scream. Standing in front of me was Adrik with the same reaction as I had. He was shock.

If it wasn't for his pale skin and red ringed eyes I would have mistaken him to be Dimitri. We both stood there looking at each others eye until he spoke.

"Anika, how is it possible?" He questioned more to him self.

"Lissa who is-" Mia stopped when she noticed Adrik. I turned around to look at her and met with her shocked face. We had no Guardian here to fight. Mia, Victoria and Natalie wont be big help. Adrik was still staring at me he blinked two or three times then just walked in like he owned the place. And I just stood there doing nothing. There were no other strigoi with him. He went in and looked around then finally went to the living area where everyone was. As both Mia and I walked in after him we herd gasps all around and Ivan yelling,

"Dada," And ran up to Adrik but stopped in the middle and just stared at Adrik with wide eyes and tears started to build in his eyes. He started crying but Adrian came to rescue and held him. We all didn't know what to do. Adrik turned around and looked at me and said,

"How is it possible? How come your alive? You're not even strigoi how is this possible?" Adrik asked me. Still really confused. He thought I was Anika. Maya's expression had been same but Adrik's were ten times worse. Talk about world going crazy. A strigoi hell confused and just stood there instead of getting his teethes in all our Moroi's neck.

"I am not Anika." I said and glared at him. I was not scared of him. Seriously the world is going crazy. I stood in front of him head high. He still looked confused and I talked again,

"I am Vasilissa Dragmoir. I just look like Anika, just how Rose looks like Ioana and Dimitri looks like you." No one in the room said anything. They were all in a shock I guess and we were hoping that Rose, Dimitri, Mason, Sydney and Maya would come back soon.

"Where are they?" Adrik asked.

"You are lucky they are not here." I said. A smirk pulled up on his face.

"Oh really? Last time I know they had to run away from me." He said. I showed him a look of disgust but every time I looked at him, he reminded me of Dimitri. He looked like he was not here to hurt us, if he wanted he would have done that by now. Why waste time in making conversation with me?

"What do you want?" I asked him with annoyance.

"You aren't scared of me? I could kill all of you in seconds." He said raising an eyebrow at me, just making him self look like Dimitri.

"I know you are not here to kill us. If you were, you would have done that by now." I said and crossed my arms.

"Clever, you are. I am here to have a chit chat with Rose and my great-great-great grandson." He said and sat on the arm chair. We all just looked at him. Is he crazy?

"Well, you have another great-great-great grandson right here." Adrian said pointing at him self. Adrik looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Adrian.

"So why should I believe that Alexander was not an Ivashkov? I know he was the son of Anika and Stephan." Adrik said.

"Then why didn't Anika and Stephan took him with them?" Adrian questioned. This got Adrik to think.

"Thats not enough reason for me to believe Alexander was mine." He said looking at Adrian. What could we do for him to believe it? I know the journals. Ioana's and Annika's but they are in court. Shit! Maya could tell him. But I don't think he will believe her.

"Then why are you even talking? Why not just finish us already?" Adrian asked him being really annoyed now. Adrik smirked again.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you are a dead blood sucking monster who would love to kill the royal Moroi especially the king and the queen." Mia said to him.

"You got a really good point." He said and started thinking with his hand on his chin moving his finger up and down. "But i'll pass on that today. I am here to visit Rose and Dimitri." He said.

"They are not here." Natalie said.

"I can wait I have all the time in the world." He said. We all just stood there waiting for him to do something but he didn't. We all got tired and sat down on the sofas. Aunt Oskana and babushka were here also. We heard a car stop and all of us were reviled. Finally they are back.

We heard the door open and could hear foot steps. What was taking them so long to come in? Finally Rose stepped in followed buy others and they stopped in their tracks when the saw Adrik.

**Dpov**

Roza and I are really annoyed with Adrik. Why is he here? And how did he find out we are here in Russia? He has just ruined our plan. We had it all planed it out. After getting the stake we were going to find Christian and try to turn him back and then go after Adrik but no he has to come and ruin it.

"What do you want?" Roza asked. He smirked at us. "Just leave us alone Adrik." Maya said to him, I don't know how she does it but she was in front of him in seconds. "Why do you even care? They killed your father." He didn't even let Maya speak and continued, "I am not here to talk to you, you are lucky I haven't killed you by now. I am here to talk to them." He pointed at us and then just walked towards us. He came and placed his hand on Roza's cheek and I just got pissed. How dare he? Don't Dimitri. Roza said from the bond.

He stepped back again and shook his head. "I am here to be friends with you." What the hell? "And why would we be friends with you?" I asked. He looked at me and kept staring. Its funny how we look alike each other but I am a Moroi and he is a Strigoi. "Because we are on the same chapter. Igor Zaka is after you guys and I am after him. We can help each other." How does he know this? Maya knew it so he probably knows it to.

"How do you know he is after us?" It was Rose who asked that. "I know what goes on in the Strigoi world. I want to take revenge from him. He took Ioana with him. My Ioana and there is no way I will let him go." Ok why do we always end up in crazy Strigoi?

"And why would you help us?" I was getting impatient seriously all I want to do is stake him but I cant. _Roza just do it! We have a lot of help and we have the stake._ I said to her through the bond but she is not having any of this. She was deep in thoughts. Looking at Adrik and out of no where she said,

"Fine we will be friends with you." _What the fuck Rosemarie?_ I yelled in my head she had taken me off guard and I was pissed now. _Just relax Dimitri. There is a reason._

"Ah you do have a mind. I am sure you will be a great Strigoi."I snarled at him there is no way he will touch my Roza. He has to face me before even laying an eye on Roza. He didn't let any one of us to reply. "But to bad you cant be turned Strigoi." Why is he even here?

"So let me get this clear you want our help to find a Strigoi? Really?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Couldn't you just do that by your self?" Lissa asked with probably the same expression I had and everyone had the same.

"Yes," He said. "Bullshit. This is not only why you need our help." Roza said. I always wondered how could she just read people like this? Adrik laughed again. "You are smart. Well, lets say I want my Ioana back." What the Fuck?

"She is dead." Roza said. Well, this was true she is dead. There is no way she could still walk on this earth. She could not still be a strigoi. "You have it all wrong. She is a Strigoi. She never went out in the sun and killed her self. Do you think when a person is turned strigoi they want to end their life like this? Being a strigoi is a thrill only if you knew. The power is amazing and knowing you live forever is the best. So you think she would have her stupid sanity after?" He did make sense. Once someone turned Strigoi they loved being it. The monster in it made them love it.

"No answers right?" He said bringing us all back to attenition.

"This is not possible I saw her ghost." Rose said. "Stephan also said she walked out in the sun. She still cant be a Strigoi." Maya always had so much information. "You know nothing about Strigoi. Once a Spirit user is awakened they come with extremely powers. And all of you know Ioana was a Spirit user. When I was awakened I felt a hole because I was — and I am bounded to her. When she was awakened I felt the hole fill in and I didn't know what happened until I was pulled in her head. But she pushed me out and blocked me. I don't know why? But she did."

"I found out that she was taken by Igor because it was a first time that both spirt user and the bond mate were turned so he wanted to do experiments but now she is his mate. And I cant bear to stand that fact." He finished. Honestly our world is some fucked up shit. Now we are discovering things.

"You are not a normal Strigoi." Adrian said. It was more then a statement then a question. "Now I wouldn't give you all the information today-" he was gut of by my phone ringing. I got it out of my pocket and it was unknown number I picked it up as this could be important,

"Dimitri," I said.

"It's Eddie." He whispered. Its about time he called.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We are in Novosibirsk but in about one hour we will be leaving for Baia in an hour." That's great!

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was concerned for him. God knows what would Christian do with him if he finds out Eddie and I are in touch.

"I am ok but things between Jesse and Christian are not going ok. It feels like they will get in a fight soon." He was still whispering.

"Why?" I asked. They were both up to something why would they fight? But again Strigoi never got along with anyone.

"I don't know they leave me with Nikolai and talk in private but I hear them yelling." What up with these two? They always had issues.

"You keep an eye on them." But I wanted to ask him something else. I don't know if he could or no.

"Ok I will. Ill call you again when I can. You guys take care." No, I am not finish.

"Wait." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I… Umm... I was wondering if you can me send his picture?" I asked him. I really wanted to see Nikolai and it will also make Rose and everyone happy to see him to.

"Whose?" He asked confused. "Oh ok, I'll just send you." He said after he realized whose picture I wanted.

"Thanks buddy." I said and hung up with a big smile on my face. I looked up and I hadn't notice that everyone had their attention on me. Adrik raised his eyebrow at me.

"Who was that?" It was Viktoria who questioned to my surprise. I expected Rose or Adrian to ask.

"Just a friend," I lied smoothly as if I was perfect at it but someone didn't believe me. Adrik! But he didn't say anything and my phone buzzed again but this time it was a message. I looked it up and the message was from Eddie he sent me Nikolai's picture. I touched on the screen to open the picture. I was clearly getting really impatient. It started to load and I just kept looking at the screen. I forgot about others in the room.

Right only things mattered to me was the pictured. I lounged to see my son. Both rose an I missed him growing up. I always wish the fate was not this cruel and I wished for life to be normal. And it finally loaded. I looked at the picture and it brought the biggest smile on my face. I didn't know I had tears in my eyes until Rose called my name.

"Dimitri?" I looked up at her and quickly fixed up myself. I looked up at everyone and they were all looking at me confused. They never saw me crying expect Rose. No one has ever seen tears in my eyes. expect when the boys were born. But I was to happy. I saw Nikolai after two years. I looked at Adrik and saw his aura. My block was down because of all the emotions I was going through. It was different then other Strigoi. He was surrounded with black and it had pinch of grey and red. Just like Rose's. But Rose aura was always ringed black with a lot of colour in.

Then it struck me. _Enemies will be friends._ For some reason I do believe that he is here to be friends and if he does something we do have the stake. We can always finish him anytime. "We can be friends but if you lay an eye on my family. I will make everything a living hell for you " I said to him. "I have a deal with you. As long as I get my Ioana back." He said and went sit on the chair. He cant stay here. He has to leave.

"You cant stay here." I told him. "Where I am going to go then?" Is he stupid? He has been walking on this earth for two years and he has no fucking place to go to. "I don't know but you cant stay here. You have to leave." I cannot put anyone's life in danger. "I stay here with you guys. There is no way I am leaving." No, he cant stay here never.

"We cannot let you stay here. We can not put my family in danger." Roza said.

"I promise not to touch them and you can trust me on that. But I stay where you stay." I don't like the sound of that.

"We don't have room for you." Rose is trying to come up with some excuses but I don't think it will work on him.

"You can fit me. I wont take much of space and it is my families house I can stay here can't I?" No, you cant.

"Fine but don't you dare touch anyone or kill anyone around here." I said because I wanted to end this conversation. We had other things to plan then just argue with him because he is way to stubborn. He smirked at us and I just gave him a cold look and walked of to my room. I don't have a good feeling for this one. Things are going to get really dirty and things will happen that will change a lot. I am not looking forward to what is coming ahead of us.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**

**I would like to give credit to Do'B for giving the idea of Adrik being friends with them and Ioana alive. I am having trouble writing because I changed the plot a little bit. I have the next chapter just have to edit so I will post soon :) **

**So please REVIEW :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Here is another chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 21**

**Rpov**

Dimitri acted so wired. I don't know who was on the phone and what really happened. I didnt even bother to go into his head because I know I would be slammed with a lot of emotions all over and the darkness I will pull from him. So I didn't he will tell me later. We had finally ended the conversation with Adrik. It is stupid for us to let him stay her but I remember the words in prophecy. _Enemies are going to be friends. _

For some reason I believed he is here to be friends. If he wanted to harm us he could have done that. He could have killed everyone and come with an army of strigoi but he was here to just get Ioana back. But all this is not making sense. She is dead then how come she is still a strigoi? I also talked to her ghost. Was it her ghost? Now that I put more thoughts in it. Ghost cannot talk. They can only motion thats all. How stupid can I be? I never put thoughts to that.

But how come Pavel helped me? Could she control ghosts? I pushed all the thoughts back and took sleeping Ivan from Adrian and followed behind Dimitri who was currently in the room. I went in the room and met with a really excited Dimitri. What is going on with him? Girls had hormones problem but I never thought guys had them to.

"Roza you have to see this." He is looking like another Lissa when she hears about going to shopping. I just walked to towards the bed and lay Ivan down. Adrik had terrified him. I brushed some hair out of his face and pulled the blankets over him. I turned to look at Dimitri he still had that big smile on his face. What have made him so happy? I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and asked,

"What have got you this happy?" He looked down at me and instead of saying anything he just took his phone out and opened something in it and gave it to me. I took the phone and looked at the screen. I just froze there. It cant be Nikolai can he be? He just looked like Ivan except his hair were curly and went down just above his shoulder like Dimitri's. His eyes just like Dimitri's. I would say he is a miniature of Dimitri. Ivan looked more like me his eyes and hair were like mine.

He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt that said my dad is cool and a leather jacket on top making him look like a little gangster. I smiled at his clothing. This was so like Christian taste. I didn't know I had tears in my eyes until Dimitri wiped them off.

"I asked Eddie to send me his picture. I thought it will make you happy." I looked up at him and smiled. This sure did made me happy. I looked at the picture again and I wished we could have spent time with him. I felt Dimitri's lips on my forehead. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. It always felt so good in his embrace. I just hope everything goes ok.

I want to spend a lot of time with the kids not only Dimitri's and mine's but everyone. I have missed Nikolai a lot over the last two years and I wished things were never like this. I knew he was safe but still that feeling I had of wanting him to be with me. He was the oldest of the kids even if Ivan and him were couple minutes apart but still Nikolai was my first baby. I don't know if I should be happy that he is safe or sad that he is not with us. I kept looking his picture and it just put a smile on face at least we got to see him after two years maybe soon he will be with us.

Both of us just spent the rest of the evening cuddling up together and talked about stupid stuff. It felt like we were back in the old day. I just fell asleep in his arms.

**DPOV**

Both Roza and I fell asleep. I was still holding her. I was thirsty so I woke up. There was no water here in the room so I placed Rose carefully on the bed and walked out to get the water. I was passing by Sydney's room when I herd sobs coming from her room. The door was slightly open. I didn't bother on knocking and just went in the room. Sydney was sitting on the bed her back facing me.

"Syd?" I said to get her attention but she didn't look. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. She was holding a picture of her and Jesse. She didn't look up at me.

"Syd, you ok?" I asked really concerned for her.

"Do I look ok to you?" Her voice broke as she spoke. I didn't say anything because I didn't really know what to say to her. "He is gone and I don't know where? For the last two years all he did was just get drunk and nothing else. I always found him wasted in the bar and I still put up with him and all he did was leave without even saying a word."

"He once didn't think about Luka or me. For all I know I might not ever see him. I don't know if I even want to live with him anymore. Because for the past two years I have been barely holding on. I love him a lot. But I cant live like this. He just never thought about me. All he did was just run away. If there was something we both could have talked and worked things out. But no he just left without saying a word. He could be dead all I know." She brooked down crying and I held her.

She didn't deserve this. Jesse made her suffer and I would not let him go like this. Sydney was hurting and I could not see her like this. No matter what she is my little sister.

"Don't worry everything will be ok. He is ok and safe until now." I said and she looked up at me.

"You know where he is right? I know you know where he is. You are capable of finding them." I don't think she knows what Jesse or Christian are up to. She deserves to know.

"They are both with Christian." A look of horror came to her face and her eyes went wide. "What were both of them thinking?" She asked as he got of the bed to stand in front of me. I sighed. I didn't have the answer to that.

"I don't know. I had my people after them but no one was able to tell me where they were and then Eddie called me and told me where they were and who they with. He only did what Jesse told him to do. They are currently in Russia right now."

"You have been in touch with Eddie?"

"Yes, he contacted me. And keeps me updated. But he told me today things between Christian and Jesse are not going so well." To be honest I am worried on that to. What if Christian go crazy and kill them or worse turn them.

"We have to do something."

"I know and we will. They will be in Baia by tonight. I am trying to locate them without Eddie telling me because I have no idea when he would call next." I had couple of guardians doing a search for me. So I can find out where would they be.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I had reasons.

"Because someone from the gang is with Jesse and Christian. And I don't know who? I know its not you or Adrian." I cant even suspect anyone.

"Who could that be?" She was confused.

"I have no idea. But you don't worry. He is ok right now and in about couple of days we will find them." Trying to cheer her up but it's not working.

"How can he do this to me? I did so much for him and at the end he just left without saying something. How can he?" She yelled but at end it was more of a whisper. She broke down again, I got up and hugged her and let her cry. I have never seen her like this before. She has always been tough like Rose. Because she was guardian they never broke down. I let her cry because I didn't know what to say to her. I don't think anything I would do it will not cheer her up. I know how she feels because I felt the same thing when Rose left.

After what felt like forever she finally stopped crying and let go of me. I wiped her tears away with my hand and she looked up at me and said, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." I laughed at her. It was funny she looked like a little girl who was caught doing something naughty and didn't want anyone to know. "I wont." And kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep now. We have a lot on our plates." She nodded and I left her.

Adrian and her are the only siblings I have. They are cousins but I consider them as my brother and sister. I went to the kitchen and got a water bottle out from the fridge and started drinking.

"What was wrong with her?" Adrik made me jump and I almost chocked on the water. He got me by surprise. I turned around to look at him he was sitting on the chair looking at me. I had forgotten we had a strigoi living with us in the house.

"It's not good to listen in someones conversation." He smirked at me. Seriously I just want to wipe that off of his face. "Let me remind you if you have forgotten that I am a strigoi and they have high hearing aid. It's not my fault I have really good hearing aid." I just kept looking at him. What was Rose and I thinking for letting him stay here? "So you haven't told me whats wrong with her?" He brought me back from my thoughts. "That is none of your concern." He is so annoying but at least he is better then Stephan.

"Maybe I can help." Does he seriously think that we would want his help?

"You would be the last person on earth I would take help from." He just looked at me and kept staring.

"I was like you to. I did everything possible to keep my loved one safe to. I wouldn't allowed any danger to come near them. I sometimes wish that I never existed into our world but I did. You regret that sometimes to. You wish you were just a normal human. But fate is cruel you never get what you want." I was looking at him with wide eyes. Strigoi talking like this? Strigoi having sanity? Yes, our world is some fucked up shit. I took a seat across from him.

"Are you even a strigoi? The last I know Strigoi don't have emotions." I really wanted to know about him now. He just chuckled and said,

"There are things not everyone know. I try to keep my sanity a little bit. I am not like other Strigoi. They don't have control or mercy but my case is different. I have never met a shadow kissed strigoi before. I am the only one. I have a bad side and a good and I can control them as long as no one piss me off. And if anyone does I am worse then a Strigoi." Talk about more confusion.

"Does not make sense."

"You are a spirit user, how much do you know about it?" I knew a lot about it. Adrian, Lissa, and I researched a lot.

"Enough."

"Spirit is one of the elements that is good and dangerous. It can get pretty dangerous. There are things I don't know about to. I tried searching what was wrong with me but I did not find anything. So I thought it was just because I am shadow kissed. The bond is still there. And I thought that was not even possible." He was right spirit can be really dangerous.

"Can you control any elements?" I wondered if he could. He is powerful.

"No, I am not that power full." He smiled at me. If anyone saw us sitting down and talking would think I have gone crazy. Maybe it's not a bad idea being friends with him. Maybe he can help us. But I have to know more about him.

"So what do you have that makes you different from other Strigoi?" I wondered. I know he cant be staked with a normal stake. But what else? He leaned back in his chair and said,

"I have special gifts." I wonder what they are.

"And what are your gifts?"

"I can control people but not spirit users. I cant be killed with a normal silver stake or bullet. I cant be put on fire. If I pay attention to some place I can get there without travelling. I just have to think about it. I am much faster and stronger then a strigoi. I have emotions I am not like other Strigoi. I am something different then a strigoi." Wow! At least I am getting some information out of him.

"So you are like Maya?" I questioned. It sounded more like her.

"No, she was conceived by a strigoi. I don't know how it was possible but I guess Strigoi can have kids but not with a strigoi female. She is half Strigoi and half Moroi. She has fire, and water as her elements. She is strong and fast as a strigoi but she don't drink blood. Its funny how she was conceived with a strigoi and a Moroi and yet she don't drink blood." He does make sense.

"So why didn't you kill her, since she is Stephan's daughter." I had a lot of questions for him. He looked me in the eyes and said, "As I told you I care for my loved ones. No matter her father is Stephan her mother was Anika. She was one of my best friends. She was so caring and lovely. There is no way in world I could bring harm to her daughter. She would never forgive me if I had killed her." So he is not that bad after all.

"So how come you tried to kill us in Ascot?" He smiled at me and said,

"I thought it was Ioana pulling that off on me. She is capable of doing a lot of things. And then when you all showed up you all pissed me off. I told you I have a good side and a bad. I calmed down when Rose was talking to me but then that guy with the stake — anyway to much information you got out of me." I smiled at him. I was starting to like him now. Yep I think we can be friends.

"In order for me to trust you I have to know everything about you." If we were on same chapter we had know things he probably knows about us but we have no clue about him.

"I thought you already trusted me." He said tilting his on the side.

"You just told me I am like you. Put your self in my shoes and think. Would you have trusted a strigoi like this?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't have. Hell I would have just kill him." he replied smiled at me.

"So how do you expect me to trust you so easily? Its something you have to earn."

"And what would I have to do in order to earn your trust?" He raised his eyebrow at me. We do have a lot in common. This is crazy. I got up from the chair to make my way back to room but before leaving I said,

"I trust you enough to let you stay here with my family but I don't completely trust you with everything when time comes ill let you know how you will earn that." And I walked out. I went back to the room and Rose was still sleeping she had her arm wrapped around Ivan. It brought a smile on my face. I went and laid down beside Ivan. He was in the middle of Rose and I. I gave a kiss on his forehead and did the same with Rose. Then wrapped my arm around both of them and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN: So how was it guys? Please Comment! I am still having trouble writing the story. I am debating on if I should keep Adrik on the good side or change him into the evil Strigoi? Give me your opinion how you want me to keep his character? **

**For next chapter please Review :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favourite :) Here is another chapter for you all. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

It had been a week since Adrik is living with us. We were all getting use to him now. He hasn't done anything. We were all kind of liking him now. He would joke around and tell his stories. Ivan also was ok around him now. Yeva didn't say anything. She would just look at us and then just go back her room. She smiles at us sometimes. I know she knows whats coming ahead. Maya and Adrik don't get along. Both of them fight non stop unless one of us make them stop.

Dimitri has been worried because he has not received a call from Eddie yet. He has a feeling something is wrong. I hope everything is ok. But Dimitri doesn't believe this. He has been braking orders on the phone for the last hour. I tried to calm him down but he just snapped. So I am just sitting here on the bed eating my chocolate ice cream right out of the container looking at him pacing in front of the bed. I find it it's funny how he is looking right now. Tense feature and all in deep thought. He was always up for action not like this. I think he is just missing the action.

As I put another spoon of my delicious chocolate ice cream it sends me to haven. Its funny how an ice cream had that affect on me. Stupid pregnancy's food cravings, and this is the third time I have to go through it. But for some reason the darkness started to build in me.

"You can stop torturing the floor you know." I said sarcastically. He was now kind of annoying me. He stopped and looked at me and said,

"Roza he has not called me. I am worried he said Jesse and Christian were not getting along." Urg!

"You have said the same thing for the last three hours." I yelled at him. I was starting to see some red now because I was mad and involuntary I was pulling the darkness away from him.

"Rose what if Christian kills them or worse turn them?" I don't even care. They were stupid enough to leave in the first place. We could have all gone together on the hunt they went.

"I don't care it's their own fault that they left to be with a Strigoi." I yelled at him now I was standing in front of him. I had no control on my anger right now. Being pregnant has its mood swings and pulling darkness away from Dimitri and you have your own darkness building up was not something anyone wants. I want to punch something.

"Rose, Eddie is your brother and Jesse is our friend and you are saying you don't care."

"No, I could care less. It's their own fucking fault that they left. You don't have to lift the whole fucking world and get worried just because he hasn't called." I yelled even louder. I bet everyone can hear us — me in the house.

"Rose what's-" he was cut of by Adrik "She is pulling so much darkness out of you." I looked at him and oh he pissed me off. How dare he come here and interrupt in our conversation?

"Who the fuck are you to come here and interrupt us?" I have to stop the yelling and let go of the anger but I have no control.

"Roza it's ok. Let go of the darkness. I love you." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around me but none of this was helping. I shoved him back and I was seeing even more red now. I tighten my fist and brought it up and punched him in the nose. I heard cracking sound. I think I broke it. Dimitri held his nose and stumbled back.

"What the fuck Rose?" He said. I could smell his blood. His blood always sent me to haven. But the darkness was still building up in me. I don't know why but it kept coming.

"Rose this is not you don't let the darkness take over you." I took my eyes off of Dimitri to look who said that and it was Adrian. Everyone was in the room looking at me. I was getting even mad. I sure was not liking if anyone interrupted me. I kept staring at him and he fell on his knees, trying to breath. But how could he? When I was cutting of his air. Viktoria screamed and tried to get close to him but Mason held her back. He knew I was gonna do something to her to. If I didn't stop I can kill Adrian. I don't want to kill him. I would never forgive my self if I did. But I cant stop. The darkness is winning over me.

Adrian looked in a lot of pain. His face went even paler and his eyes were red. I felt arms wrap around me again. It was Dimitri again.

"Roza this is not you. You don't want to kill him. Let him go." Normally these words would effect me but it was like I could hear them but they were not reaching to my brain. I tried to push him but his hold was tight on me.

"Roza, think about the baby. This will hurt the baby." Yes, my baby will be hurt but again it didn't have any effect on me. I struggled again for him to let go of me. Adrian was still being tortured and if I don't stop soon he will die. How can I stop?

I was mad at Dimitri for holding me I was going to use my magic again when I felt something calming shoot through me. It felt like the darkness leaving my body and being replaced by pure calming bliss. I felt calm. My anger faded. I felt warm felling shoot through me and all the happy moment shot through my eyes. I was happy again. I felt on the seventh cloud. I felt I was in peace. Am I dead or something? This is to good to be real.

I opened my eyes and I was alive. Dimitri still had his arms wrapped around me. Adrian was trying to catch his breath. I closed my eyes again. Why had I done this? I feel so bad. I haven't notice till now something was touching my leg. I looked down and met with worried innocent face of Ivan. This probably have hurt him to. Oh god no! He didn't take my darkness in him did he? His eye looked really dark then normal. The pain was clearly showing on his face. I got out of Dimitri's hold and he let me knowing that I am no longer any danger to anyone.

I kneeled down to his level and put my hand on his cheek. I got up and ran out of the room and ran out of the house. I needed to get all the frustration out. I ran out in the woods. Behind the Belikov's house there was a jungle. I have never been out here before. I kept running and I don't think anyone was fallowing me. I was mad at myself for almost killing Adrian, breaking Dimitri's nose and Ivan had to take the darkness away from me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I know it is not healthy for me to run but I was just way to mad. I was near a pond now. There were some broken tress so I just sat there, looking at the water. I don't know how long I sat there.

"You know running away like this wont help." I jumped off the wood to look at who it was. Adrik! He followed me here.

"You don't know what I am going through." I said crossing my arms and looking at him.

"Oh I know. I am shadow kissed to. I went through everything you are going through. Well, yours is worse since you are a spirit user your self."

"Thanks for the information." I said with sarcasm dripping off. I already knew this.

"You cant let the darkness get to you. You have to control it and find a way to fight it." He was right.

"I know but I had no control over it. I was not even trying to pull it from Dimitri. It just kept coming."

"You have to help him fight with the darkness. But in a way that wont harm anyone" he said as he took the seat on one of the wood. I sat back down where I was sitting earlier across from him.

"But how?" I questioned him. Maybe he knows seeing he is a shadow kiss to.

"When Ioana build a lot of darkness in her I use to take it away so she wont go crazy. But in my case I was a Damphir and I had no elements whereas to you have magic which is really dangerous. I use to take my frustration in the gym. I would stay there for hours until all the punching bags were a plum. With you I cant tell what to do because as I have seen today you can be a big threat to your own family." I kept staring at him. So he cant help me?

"I don't want to hurt them. I could never live if I hurt anyone and today I almost killed Adrian." I shook my head and put my head in my hands.

"You have to be careful. Your son is to young to take this much of the darkness. It can also cost him his life." Everyone knew that Ivan was shadow kissed with me so as Adrik. I looked up back at him and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Rose I told Dimitri this and I am going to tell you the same thing. Spirt is really dangerous. The darkness makes the person go crazy and they do what they feel like. They can kill them selves or kill someone else. Over the years I have met a lot of strigoi who turned willingly. They were spirit users. It was to much for them to handle. You don't know what Ivan is going to specialize in. If he specialize in spirit that will not be good. You have to help him no one else can, not even Dimitri." I kept staring at me. How would I help him? I don't know anything about the bond I had with him

"How would I help him?"

"I don't know Rose. There are not a lot of shadow kiss people on this world. I haven't met a lot. I can only help you with stuff I know but I guess Dimitri and you already know," he said being disappointed. It's wired how I am talking with a Strigoi and talking to him was making me little better.

"He is a spirit user and he has a bond mate to." I said. He frowned and asked,

"How come? As long as I know a Moroi only specialize around the age of fifteen." I sighed. This was just some fucked shit to explain.

"If you don't know Dimitri and I are the chosen one."

"Yes, I know that but your older son he is supposed to be powerful. In the prophecy it says the older kid will be powerful. Then there is no way your younger son could be powerful. And as long as I remember your older son is with a Strigoi." He knows about Nikolai.

"Even if our older son is not Ivan he can still have magic from us." I said.

"Yes, Ivan should have the magic but only at the age when normally Moroi gets specialize in the element. The only kid that should be powerful is your older son not Ivan." He is not making sense at all.

"But Nikolai don't have any magic, he uses my magic." I said. He still had the frown on his face.

"How does he use your magic?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we have a different kind of bond. Both Dimitri and I can feel if they are in danger or not. Some of their emotions I can feel." I replied. To be honest this was the best theory I had to explain.

"Does Ivan uses your magic?"

"No, never he has always been — its hard to explain. He has always been so out of everything. I mean - I don't know what to tell you. He looks at people sometime if he can see through them and sometimes he is in a lot of pain. But I think thats because Nikolai did this." This is what both Dimitri and I have figured out.

"No Rose whatever you are saying don't make sense. Think about it if Nikolai is using your magic there is no way he could do all this with Ivan. He wouldn't have that much power to do it. Maybe taking some of your magic he can do little stuff but doing major stuff wont help." He does make sense. But again I am so confuse.

"But still why would Christian take Nikolai then?" I asked.

"Who is Christian?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is my strigoi brother. He took Nikolai away from us to take revenge from Dimitri." I said.

"What kind of revenge?" He asked again raising his eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story lets just say it was Stephan who did this." I said.

"I have all the time in the world." He said while putting his hands on each side of his. So I told him about what happened. He had a look of anger on his face now.

"So that fucking baster did the same thing again. He did that with Anika and me to. I wish I could have killed him by my self." He said. I was kind of afraid of him right now. He looked pissed off. He got up and said,

"Come on lets go."

"Where?" I asked him.

"To fix this shit up." I felt goose bumps on my skin. He looked deadly and pissed of. I didn't even bother asking any questions and followed him.

**AN: How was it guys? Please Comment!**

**For the next chapter please REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) here is another chapter I hope you will all enjoy :) Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 22**

I followed Adrik back to the house all the way he was on the phone talking in Russian. I could not understand him. I knew a little bit of Russian but nothing to understand it. I kind of felt scared of him he was pissed and could do anything maybe would harm me he wont do that. Right? He wont. We finally made back to the house and when we got to the living area everyones head shot up and they stared at — me.

I felt bad, guilt washed through me and I looked down instead of looking at anyone.

"When did you last hear from Eddie?" Adrik asked to Dimitri and there was gasp I looked around to see Viktoria with wide eyes. Oh shit I forgot to tell Adrik about someone in us is with Jesse and Christian. So is it Viktoria?

"You... Have been ... In contact with... Eddie?" She asked being shocked.

"Viktoria how can you?" Yelled Adrian as the realization drowned him Viktoria flinched at his tone.

"What's going on?" Mason asked with a confused expression.

"How could you just hide this from me?" Adrian yelled. Ok this is not going to end well.

"I ... Umm... I... Its.… Hard to explain." She stuttered.

"Hard to explain? How could it be hard to explain? You could have at least told me about it." Adrian was beyond pissed. Viktoria just looked scared. I just don't get anything.

"Adrian just calm down." Dimitri told him trying to take the situation over and turned to Viktoria. "Explain." All he said. She looked at all of us and started.

"The day when Christian attacked the court it happened all they day. I had Ivan in my arms and I walked out the room it was before Christian broke into the room. I saw Jesse lying on the floor and I hurried to his side. But he was not breathing there was no pulse. Everyone was busy fighting the Strigoi. I didn't know what to do and all the sudden Ivan hand touched him. Jesse's breathing returned and the pulse was there again. I didn't know what happened. I heard a gasp and looked up and saw Christian standing there. But he left."

"I looked back down at Jesse and he was opening his eye. I was so in shock that I ran back to the room with Ivan. And gave him to Natalie. I was so shocked but Sydney handed me Nikolai because she wanted to see if everything was ok. Then Christian attacked the room. When he took Nikolai away from me he handed me something without anyone noticing. I was to shocked. I thought to just stay quiet and talk to Jesse first about it. When I was alone I looked at the piece of paper that Christian gave me. It had his number on it and wrote call me." She stopped while we all looked at her shocked. So Jesse is the shadow kiss. I cant believe this.

"Then I talked to Jesse about it. He told me he felt different he was feeling emotions and stuff he didn't know. I told him what happened and told him about Christian giving me his number. At that time it felt ok to just not tell you all about this. So Jesse and I called him up. We didn't know what he wanted. He said that he was not going to harm Nikolai and would not come to revenge Dimitri. He wanted to protect Nikolai." She took a deep breath in and continued to tell.

"Both Jesse and I didn't know what to do. Jesse kept being pulled in Ivan's head which he thought was intruding Rose and Dimitri's privacy. He didn't felt like talking to anyone about it. He would talk to me since I knew it. But I could not help him. Christian told us to not tell anyone Ivan had healed him because Strigoi were after the kids and if the word went out Ivan would be in danger to. So we both kept it to our selves. When Dimitri and Rose left Jesse knew where they were because of going to Ivan's head. But he said he was not going to follow them and leave them." She looked at us and closed her eyes she opened them again continued.

"The darkness was getting to Jesse because he would pull to much from Ivan and Ivan pulled a lot from Rose. He didn't know how to deal with it so he started drinking like Adrian. We kept in contact with Christian because we wanted to get Nikolai back. No matter if Christian can control he is still a strigoi he is still a threat." She looked at Adrik and said, "No offence to you."

"No, carry on." Adrik said. We were all quit trying to know, it's better then yelling and not knowing

"Christian said Isaiah was after Nikolai. So he wanted to protect him at no cost. Ivan started to dream walk with Jesse which relaxed Jesse a little bit. Jesse made Ivan bring Nikolai in the dreams so both brothers could play together and get to know each other. Whenever they dream walked Jesse always talked to me next day. He was starting to get happy again being with Ivan in the dreams it relaxed him. Christian said that he wanted to return Nikolai back but have to do something before which he will need help with. So Jesse decided he will go and take Eddie with him since he was the best option at that time. So Jesse and Eddie made a plan to run away. Eddie didn't know I was in all this to." She took another deep breath.

"Jesse and I decided to maybe turn him back to Moroi or just finish him off. To turn him back we needed a healing Spirit user but Jesse didn't want to bother Rose or Dimitri and we didn't know if it will work. So he decided he was either going to finish Christian or just take Nikolai back after he has gained Christian's trust. So once they got to Australia to our house where Christian was staying everything went ok. But Christian started to lose his mind I guess. Jesse told me Christian is was to attached with Nikolai there is no way he would let them take him." She was quiet again. Natalie had a glass of water in her hand and gave to Victoria. She took the glass smiled at her and said,

"Thank you." She started drinking no one talk or made a noise we were all waiting for her to finish. She put the glass down and started telling us again.

"The last I talked to Jesse he said things were not good. So him and Eddie are going to take Nikolai and come here or go to the court. I have not talked to him since then. I tried calling him but every time its turned off. I tried calling Christian but he does not pick up. So I can only think of the worse right now. It has been four days I have been trying to get a hold of them." She finished. We all didn't know what to say. They both did what they thought was right at that moment. Maybe they were just not in the position in telling us. I understand them because sometime you just cant tell things no matter how much you want to.

"Where are they now?" Adrik asked breaking the silence.

"They came to Baia last week but all the sudden Christian decided they will go to St. Petersburg. So they are there unless Christian changed his mind again." Adrik looked more in thought.

"Can you give me Christian's phone number so we can trace him?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes," She got her phone out and started to do some stuff. She looked back up at Dimitri and said, "I messaged you his number." And she looked back down. We were all siting down. No one really said anything. Adrian looked mad he got off the couch and left the room. He cant be mad at her because she did what she thought was the best. I got up and followed him. He was standing in the back yard leaning forward on the wood.

"Just leave me alone Rose." He said as I stood next to him.

"I am sorry for earlier I didn't mean to do it." I felt really bad for what I did.

"It's ok. You had in control over it."

"Sometimes we don't have control over a lot of stuff. Sometimes we just do what we think is the best option. Thats what she did to. Jesse and Viktoria thought it was best to just keep it all a secret." I tried to explain him.

"Rose she could have at least told me about it. Why cant all of us understand that it's not only one person's fight its all of ours. Rose I never thought out of everyone Viktoria would do this."

"I know it's our fight and maybe this is the reason today we all fall apart. We stopped trusting each other and that is why we are here today. We should not take decisions for each other we should all sit down and discuss them. You remember Adrian when we were in the academy we were all together stood up for each other and we took decisions together. We were happy and no matter how much I wish for the time to go back and just have that life it will never happen. But we still have time we can fix this. We can leave each others flaws behind and be as the gang again." Wow I never thought I could ever talk like this. Maybe the past few events have changed that.

"I don't know Rose. Everyone seems to just stay at a distant. We cannot all just go on and do whatever we feel like. We were always together in this but now that does not happen, all because of that fucking Stephan. He died but left all of us broken into million pieces. It didn't effect only you Dimitri and Lissa it effected everyone. I tried to keep them all together but every time I failed." He said with a lot of disappointment.

"You didn't fail Adrian. You have done a great job as king, son, brother, friend and a husband and I am sure you do a good job as being a father to. Look at our world now. You changed a lot. It was all of our dreams that you fulfilled. You passed a law for damphire and Moroi they can have a relationship together . You got everyone on the council to agree with you to use defensive magic and you have done a lot for our world and us. You can never be a failure." It was the truth. Out of everyone I thought Adrian was probably gonna be wasted in some bar. Instead he has matured up. A smiled came to corner of his lips.

"I tried. I could have done better." I smiled.

"Drunk head when did you get so - Dimitri like?" I asked he looked at me and we both burst out laughing. We both walked back in after recovering from our laughing mania. Everyone was still sitting in the living area. Adrik was on the phone so was Dimitri. I took the seat next to Mia and Adrian went to sit next to Viktoria. He held her hand and kissed her on her temple and I smiled at them. I looked at Mia who was looking at her nails. We both talked and she was ok with me.

"So have you called home lately?" I asked her.

"Yeah I talked to baba last night. He is at court." I miss baba.

"How is he?"

"He is good, which reminds me we had a Skype meeting set up today." She got up and left. After about four minutes she came back with her ipad. She opened up Skype in it and dialled video calling to baba. He is online. After about three rings he picked it up and screen started loading for the video.

"Hey kiz, I have been waiting for you like forever." Baba said to Mia. It brought a smile to my face hearing his voice.

"Sorry baba, we got caught on something, here talk to Rose." And with that she gave the ipad to me I held it up so I could come in the camera and I could see baba. He was same old. With the grey striped suite with a flashing purple scarf and his goatee stayed the same.

"Rosemarie what in the world you and Dimitri have been thinking?" He yelled. This was so not good.

"I missed you to old-man." I said and he just glared at me. I know he has probably been worried and missed me thats why he was angry.

"You look good." I said and I think he was maybe like having a glaring competition with me.

"When are you all coming back?" He asked.

"Soon, how are the kids?" I really missed Nikita.

"They are all good, all of them with their grandparents. Antonio, Christina and Anaya are with me and Nikita is with Olena and Maxim. Luka and Alex are with James and Nathan they decided to have some grandkid time which I think would end up being a disaster." Uncle Nathan and uncle James looking after would definitely be a disaster. I remember when we were all about six years old one day both of them had to babysit us and that did not go well. I smiled at him and asked,

"How are you?"

"I am ok, could be better but I am ok."

"I love you baba."

"I love you too kiz." And the connection got lost. Great! Stupid net always give problem.

"It's ok Rose we can talk to him after." Mia said. I nodded to her and gave her the ipad and looked at everyone. Adrik was still on the phone.

"I have missed everyone so much." I said. I really wanted this to be over soon and go back and live with our family. Before anyone could say anything Adrik spoke.

"Christian took over after Stephan estate. He has a lot of power since a lot of Strigoi work under him. That was the thing with Stephan he ruled most of the Strigoi world whereas Igor he mostly rules Strigoi near the islands since he lives on one of the islands him self."

"So where does this leaves us?" Dimitri asked.

"Christian was spotted in St. Petersburg. If we go after him there is a much big possibility that we wont catch him and most of us could die because the amount of strigoi who work with him." Its worth it we have to go after Eddie and Jesse. We cant let them be strigoi or dead.

"We will go." Dimitri said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, we don't care about Strigoi we have been fighting them our life. We can take an army of strigoi if there is one." Mason said.

"And we have so much power. All of us girls can use magic leaving Lissa out and we have you and Maya to." Natalie spoke and it was unexpected seeing she is always quite and try for us to stay away from danger. I smiled at how we were all on the same page.

"Done it is then. We will leave today. I have some strigoi looking after Christian they will keep me posted." With that Adrik left. We all looked at each other and Dimitri spoke,

"Guys I know we have kept secrets from each other and didn't stay as a group that we are but right now I want us to promise each other that we will be together in everything, no more secrets. If anyone wants to back out they can do right now."

Dimitri know what we were going to go on right now, all of us might not make it out alive. All of us said together,

"I am in." It felt like the old time again. I know after this no one will keep secrets anymore. From now on our relation will be stronger then before. And for sure all of will not be the same it is going to leave a bad scar on our heart for life but we will get over it and live through it.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**

**Next chapter there will be some action ;)**

**For now please Review :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Here you all another chapter hope you all enjoy :) Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 23**

We made it to St. Petersburg after the long drive of five hours. We had packed our bags and left right after. Aunt Oskana was sad to see us leave and Yeva she just stared at us. That women did not say anything but just kept looking as if she could just see through us. Not even a bye she said and left to go to her room. I could never understand that women.

Adrik has arranged for us to stay. It was a house away from the city more into the woods. His strigoi were not able to track Christian but he said it was not something impossible. We are currently in the living room. Lissa and Natalie went to sleep since they were tired and Ivan was sleep to. Mia and Sydney were in the kitchen making food for us. Maya was out somewhere god knows where. She said she can help find Christian and wanted to do it on her own.

Mason and Dimitri were busy in talking and Adrian and Victoria left to rest to but I think that was just to talk. Adrik was somewhere upstairs in his room. For me I am just curled up on the sofa just thinking. I knew the cost for this. I had made a choice to do it but I don't know if Dimitri and everyone else would like it. I know I should tell them but I can't. Every time I think about it - I can't even bring my self to believe it. Things just don't turn right for us. I got up from the bed and went to kitchen since I already slept in the car so I am not tired.

"What are you guys making?" I asked now feeling hungry.

"We are making chicken baguettes." Mia said. I sat on the stool for the island the kitchen.

"I am hungry." I whined.

"Your always hungry!" Both of them said together.

"No, I am not." I crossed my arms and glared at them like a little girl.

"You are." Mia said.

"No."

"Yes," Mia said now looking at me in the eyes. Before I could say something big strong arms around me and felt a head on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Stop teasing my wife." Dimitri said.

"All we were saying she is always hungry." Sydney said.

"No, I am not."

"I have to agree with them you are always hungry." Mason said as he sat on one stool away from me. I garbed the apple from the basket and threw at him but he grabbed it and took a bit from it.

"Thanks for the apple and you do eat a lot - no you eat like a pig" Everyone started laughing including Dimitri I turned around to look at him he let go of me and I glared at him they all stopped laughing.

"I don't eat like a pig." I said and glared at him. He looked scared. Who would have thought Dimitri - Dimitri Ivashkov would look scared?

"Yes, you don't eat a lot. Hey she doesn't eat like pig." He said.

"Hey Dimitri, don't be such a pussy. You know it she eats a lot." Mason said which received him a slap on the back of the head from me since he was not sitting far away.

"Are you saying I am fat?" I asked him.

"No, you are a hippo." He said that and got of the stool and went to stand on the other side. I got so mad I got up, went to the fridge and got a cold water botle out. He was busy looking at things Sydney was making so I went behind him opened the water bottle and emptied it on his head. And ran away from there to hide behind Dimitri.

"Rose!" He yelled and ran to get me. He came in front of Dimitri and tried to go behind when he did I came in front. He came to the front I went to his back. This went on for about three minutes and when I thought he was going to catch me I ran off into the living room. He caught up to me and held me tight so I wont get out. I was laughing and screaming at him to let go of me. When I thought it couldn't get any worse he started tickling me I fell on the couch but he would not stop.

"S... to...ppp." I said between my laughs. Tears were rolling down my face and no one came to my rescue not even Dimitri.

"What's the magic word you say?" He asked. Oh he is going to make it hard for me. I just have to give in.

"Ple...ase.. sto..ppp " I said again between my laughs. He let go of me and started laughing him self I am so going to kill him. I controlled my breathing and sat up. He sat next to me and kept laughing. I smacked him on the arm and said,

"Shut up." Which just made him and everyone else laugh and by everyone Dimitri, Mia and Sydney they were also in the living room. My stomach growled and I said,

"I am hungry." And crossed my arms. Which made them laugh again.

"Come on the baguettes are ready." Sydney said and walked of in the kitchen Mia and I followed her. It felt good to be like this. I sat down on the stool again. Mason and Dimitri came and sat on my sides. They placed a big tray of baguettes on the islands and I was the first one to grab it. As I took a bite I moaned in satisfaction.

"Sydney save some for the others rose will eat the whole tray." Mason said as he took one of the sandwich from the tray the girls laughed and I gave a dirty look to Mason with my mouth full. He is glad I am eating. Dimitri grabbed one and so did Mia and Sydney. I finished mine and grabbed another one. This was good. Mia and Sydney cook good. Mia and Dimitri were still eating their first one and I think that would be it for them since Moroi don't have a big appetite. Mason and Sydney ate like me. They were both on their second one and I was done with my second and I garbed another one. They were so not big.

"Roza can you even fit all this in you?" Dimitri asked. He should no better about my appetite.

"Hey I have to eat for two people. If you forgot I have to feed your baby to." I snapped at him. He just looked at me and smiled and went on eating his sandwich. The thing was already small what was taking him and Mia so long? Oh yeah forgot they just eat about half hour ago. I fed Dimitri from me and we got blood bags from the hospital on our way for the rest of the Moroi. I even fed from Dimitri but I still have my Dhamphir appetite and you cant blame a women about her food especially a pregnant one.

I was still eating my third one when I lost my appetite. I felt nausea roll over me and I jumped from the seat and ran in to the washroom. Dimitri was holding my hair back rubbing circles on my back as I was kneeling down the toilet seat puking my guts out. When I was done I got up and went to the sink to wash up. This was so normal for me and I have been use to it now but I have not gotten sick a lot during this pregnancy. I was still feeling nausea but I didn't feel sick. It was the kind when I know Strigoi are around. I have not felt a lot with Adrik around. Shit! Strigois are here. We didn't put the wards up because of Adrik and I am sure it's not Adrik.

"Strigoi," I said as I looked at Dimitri in the mirror with wide eye.

"Roza, it's Adrik."

"No, it's not. He is in the house since we came here and I no longer feel like this around him. Strigois are here." And with that both of us got out.

"Are you ok Rose?" Mia asked and I was panicking. Why was I panicking? I am never scared to take them down. Never have and never will. But I am scared for one thing.

"Strigois are here." I said both Sydney and Mason got of the couch and took their stakes out ready for getting some action. Mason and Dimitri made their way towards the windows to see and Sydney went upstairs to get everyone in same room and protect them.

Mia followed me as I went towards the back door to see any sign of danger. As both of us looked out of the big glass door there were about thirty strigoi standing and shivers went down my spine. Mia gasped. They must be a lot more then this. If they were coming in an army they should be more.

"What's going on?" Adrik asked. I was pissed he set this up for us. If he is underestimating us then he is wrong! I turned around and said,

"You set us up. We trusted you and you set us up." I said really getting pissed now. I still have the stake if he thinks I cant kill him.

"What are you taking about Rose?" He asked confused. I moved aside so he could look out.

"I didn't do this." He said and there was a loud band of the door being knocked down. I looked at Mia and said,

"Go upstairs and stay with Sydney."

"No, Rose, I am not leaving you alone."

"No, go!" We were both arguing that I didn't hear the glass door being smashed broken and Adrik pushed both of us out of the way. I was to shocked as to what happened. I had not paid attention. Adrik got on with the Strigoi and I saw some coming toward Mia and I. I got in fighting mode and started putting them on fire and staking them which made it so easy. Mia also started using her magic by the tab from the kitchen sink. I had a spare stake on me and as I fought the strigoi I threw the stake at her. I saw some Strigoi coming behind her she was on the floor picking the stake up she would not make it. He would snap her neck in seconds. And I had about three strigoi already to deal with.

"Mia watch out." I yelled as she got up with the stake pointing out she turned in seconds and the way she held the stake it went right through the strigoi stomach which will not do anything. I saw Mia struggle and a short female strigoi lunged at me. I did a roundhouse kick and staked her. Another Strigoi got me from my hair and I elbowed him hard which made him let go of my hair and stumble back which gave me enough time to stake him. I heard a scream and looked at Mia. I could hear the heart ripping as Mia forcefully plunged the stake in his heart. His eyes had shock in them as he fell down. Mia took the stake out she was shaking with fear but I know she will take care of her self. She did good for not knowing how to use a stake. I turned around and saw Adrik killing Strigoi like he was killing bugs, three Strigoi came toward me and lunged at me. I started suffocating their air and I plunged my stake in them.

They kept coming from the back and the front. Mia I could not see her. No, no, no! She has to be ok. I hope so. I killed about ten more and saw Mia struggling with a blond Strigoi and I took the breath away from the strigoi which made her lose her hold on Mia and she quickly put the stake in her stomach again. Whats up with the stomach? I saw another Strigoi coming towards Mia. I put his head on fire and went up to the blond Strigoi and put the stake through her heart. The other male strigoi who was currently burning in agony and screaming I plunged the stake in his heart to. I looked back at Mia. Her face was covered in blood as so her hands and clothes. She was shaking and had shocked expression. This was the first time she was this close to a Strigoi and this will definitely be a picture she might not be able to take out of her mind for a very long time maybe through out life. I was surprised by how many strigoi she has staked. She had sliced them on face, chest, neck, arm and wherever she could.

I was so concentrated on her that I forgot about the Strigois. A male tall strigoi all built I could say he was once a guardian ripped her arm out. She screamed in agony he bit her neck and I just froze there. It happened all to fast for me to react. I looked at her shocked. Before I could do anything Adrik grab the Strigoi and pulled him off of Mia. I saw Mason coming from behind with his stake and staked the Strigoi. Mia fell down on the floor and I looked at her. She looked pale and in pain. Her shoulder was bleeding from the harsh pull from Strigoi that made her skin rip and his bite mark on her neck. She was still breathing thank god. I kneeled down to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

I felt warm and cold feeling go through me as the magic passed on her skin. Sure enough the wound closed down. Her eyes had a lot of shock and fear in them. I touched on her neck trying to heal the marks. As I healed her wound we all heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

**AN: What do you guys think? What happened upstairs? Please Comment!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you for reviewing :) Ok I know you guys didn't see Dimitri in action thats because they were in different room so the last chapter was from Rose's POV this chapter will have Dimitri's POV :) Don't worry I didn't leave him out of the action. Ok so here is another chapter i hope you all enjoy! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 24**

**DPOV**

Rose is so happy today but I am also getting some sad feelings from her through the bond. She has her blocks up and I know she is hiding something. Most of the bond is open but some parts I can tell she is blocking even without the bond I can tell she is hiding something. I am not going to ask her because she has her reasons and I don't want to take her privacy. I know we are married but we both always need space. Both her and Mason bickered and acted like kids but it made us happy. It was like no fear and worries just us happy.

Its funny how she eats so much and never put weight on. I don't know where she stores all that food. She got sick while eating and jumped to go to the washroom. I was behind her in seconds holding her hair. When she was done she sensed Strigoi. I thought it was just Adrik but she said she don't feel like this with Adrik. We all got out our stakes. Sydney went upstairs. Rose and Mia went to the back. Mason and I went of to look from windows. I looked out from the living rooms big window and there stood about fifty or more strigoi. I took a deep breath in. They saw me and smirked. I went to get Mason he was coming in my direction with a pale face. He probably saw some from the other side.

"Around fifty," I said.

"About twenty or thirty," He replied. We have to come with a plan. We are out numbered. I hear Adrik and Rose talking.

"You set us up. We trusted you and you set us up." Roza yelled. Does it mean we have more Strigoi back there?

"What are you talking about Rose?" He asked confused.

"I didn't do this." He replied and I looked at Mason and said,

"Stay with me it will be easier that way." I said and he nodded and the door crashed open and so were the windows were smashed. Shit! Both Mason and I got in fighting stance. As the Strigoi came forward we both started fighting. Everything just happened in a blur. There were so many strigoi and only two of us couldn't really take them down.

I was struggling with about five strigoi on me I quickly put them on fire and staked them in instant. Mason was doing a good job to he staked strigoi like he was cutting some vegetables. A blond Strigoi lunged at me and we both fought. I punched him in the ribs and side kicked him which made him stumble back giving me enough time to stake him. I saw some going upstairs. I hope Sydney will able to take them because no one else have fire as a magic, earth and air wont be big help seeing we were in a house. I was currently fighting three strigoi, two females and a male. It was easy to stake one female and the male but the short female was fast. She dodged all my moves and so did I hers. Three other lunged at me and I took their air away which made it easy for me to stake them.

I heard gun shots coming from upstairs and fought even harder then before. I was definitely going to have a lot of bruises later on. More punches, kicking and ripping of heart made noise in this very house. The Strigoi got less and less as we killed them I was fighting with two Strigoi who were probably guardians before they were turned. We fought for like five minutes until I got the chance to stake one and staked other in seconds. I heard a scream coming from the backyard and was about to make my way there when another Strigoi came from behind.

I elbowed him hard which made him leave his hold on me. I turned around and received a punch from him in the nose. Again it got broken! Rose had healed it when she broke it and this shit hurt. He punched me again in the stomach which made me step back a little not that hard to make me fall down buy my stake fall down crap. He was about to punch me in the ribs but I was fast and held his hand and punched him in the stomach, I punched him about four times in the stomach. I did a side kick which landed on his ribs. I grabbed his hand and twist it, I could hear the cracking sound. I front kicked him hard that he was pushed a little far which gave me the time to pick my stake up.

Time like this I wish we had Jesse and Christian with us they were great with fire. And I couldn't keep using mine since I will drain myself. He was fast and jumped on me again and pined me down. I kicked him in the leg with my knee and turned him around now I was on top. I had the perfect opening and I plunged the stake in his heart and watched his eyes which were full of shock. As I was taking the stake out I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I ripped the stake out and ran up the stairs in seconds. There were rooms and all of them were open. Down the hall I could see some bodies. I couldn't move my legs.

I could not see anyone dead. I moved faster to just go in the room. There were bodies all over some were stakes and some just lay there dead — what? How is that possible? As I enter the room I stop in my tracks as I look at what made Lissa to scream. It had to be Lissa. I looked around the room it had a lot of Strigoi bodies lying around. Everything in the room was shattered. The windows were broken. The room looked recked. Natalie and Victoria were standing by the far window and Sydney was close to the door Adrian was standing near the bed, Lissa was standing by the closet with Ivan in front of her.

Everyone was looking at him, I heard gasps coming from behind. My eyes were glued on Ivan. His Aura was so bright that it hurt me. Black surrounded him with red and orange. It looked like fire. His eye were blood shot red and I mean by his pupil was red. Rose pushed passed me and went up to him. She hesitated but held him in her arms. Slightly his aura changed back to normal. I looked at everyone and also the dead bodies of strigoi which had no scar on them. They were just drooped dead. It's not what I think it is.

"What happened?" I asked.

**SPOV**

The day was going really good so far after a long time we had a good laugh. But then the strigoi had to come a destroyed it. I just took my stake out and ran upstairs to protect all the Moroi. I banged on all of the doors which made everyone come out.

"What is going on Sydney?" Adrian asked confused.

"I would appreciate that you politely knock on the doors." Adrik said and just walked down. If he has something to do this I bet we will all love to torture him. We all trust him now.

"Sydney?" Natalie said bringing me out of thoughts. Way to go Sydney just going off in this kind of situation.

"Strigois, are here. Get to that big room." A shocked look went on all of them but they all hurried to the room where Adrik was since that is the biggest room in the house. Lissa picked Ivan and went in. I was last to go in. I locked the door and went to the window to see how many are there. Viktoria and Natalie were by side looking out. My eyes went wide by seeing the number. They can come up. They don't have enough people down to hold them back. We are so outnumbered. I started pacing and thinking about a plan. I looked at the big closet, maybe I can put all the Moroi there and fight alone. But the chances are if I don't survive the Moroi would also not survive strigoi will kill them in seconds.

I looked at Ivan and I just couldn't see him dying. He is just innocent and little boy who probably don't know the cruelty of this world. I have to get them in the closet.

"All of you go in the closet." I said.

"No, Sydney we are not leaving you alone." Adrian said.

"You don't know this. We are out numbered. Both Dimitri and Mason wont be able to take them down and Rose is pregnant. They will come up I have to protect you all."

"No, we have magic we will help you." Natalie said.

"Earth wont be big of help here. Just stay there." I tried to reason it out with them.

"I can still use my magic from here to outside. I can distract them to not come in. Viktoria has air and we can do it." Ok maybe she is right but I cant have Ivan here.

"Lissa take Ivan and both of you go in the closet." She nodded and picked him and went in the closet. I looked at Adrian and got my gun out. Thank god I have everything on me. Being a guardian and being outside wards you had to be equipped twenty-four seven. I looked back at Adrian and looked back down at the gun. He can shoot right? Who cant? I gave the gun to him and he looked at me confused.

"I don't know how to use this." He got to be kidding. His brother and sister can fight fiercely and he fucking don't know how to use a gun. I just opened the lock on it for him and said,

"Here you just have to press the trigger and bullet will come out. Don't shoot unless its necessary. Just be careful." I said and heard a loud crash coming from down stairs. I took my spare stake out and gave it to him so he can protect him. "Here have this to. Be careful to hurt your self with it." He took the stake and nodded.

I started taking deep breaths in and tried to calm my self. _They come first_ was coming in my head. I know its already dangerous enough to let them stay with me instead of hiding them but we have done this so many times. Natalie opened the window and started using her magic.

I could hear things being smashed and I could hear foot steps coming. "Ready?" I asked and they all nodded. I looked at the door and so did everyone. I was closer to the door. The door is locked but it will take them seconds to just break it down. I kept looking at the door. I felt the doorknob move. I am ready and I hope no one gets hurt. The Strigoi couldn't open the door so in stead they broke it down. I lunged at them. There are a lot, about ten here and I know more would come.

I staked three in seconds and I saw all the decorations flying in the room and hitting the Strigoi. Sometimes Air could be a great magic. One of the brunette jumped on me but I punched her and kicked her it gave me enough time to stake her. I heard the door to the closet opening. No! I heard a shot, Adrian shot the Strigoi in the back. The door was fully open and I could see Lissa with horror and Ivan in her legs she held him close her. But Ivan jumped out. Oh shit. I got distracted and one of the male Strigoi wrapped his arm around my neck. I back elbowed him which made him lose his hold on me. I turned around and staked him. And all the sudden all the Strigoi stopped. I looked around and saw Ivan fixing his glare at them and all of them just dropped down dead. What? Lissa stood next to Ivan. She had her eyes glued on Ivan.

More strigoi came and I fought with some, Adrian shot some. Again the Strigoi were drop dead without being stabbed with a stake. I stabbed some more but didn't have to do more of a job since I guess Ivan is taking care of that. I wonder can you even do that? And at this age? He is just a kid who is about to turn three. I can never understand this stupid prophecy. As no more strigoi came upstairs I turned around to look at Ivan and others thats when Lissa just started screaming and Adrian went green with a look of horror. I looked at Ivan and his eyes were blood shot red and his pupil were also red, deep red.

Dimitri came up and looked around the room and us at last his eyes ended on Ivan and they were just glued on to him. Rose and Adrik just came in and both of them gasped. Rose ran to Ivan and held him close to her. Dimitri just looked at the surroundings and asked,

"What happened?"

**RPOV**

Mason said he will stay with Mia and I should go up and see. I ran up followed by Adrik. As I looked around Strigoi bodies were everywhere. They were staked — no some are staked and some just dropped dead. I walked into the room and looked around no one looked in any danger. Everything was just smashed down and looked horrible. Strigoi bodies were everywhere most were just dropped dead they had no single scratch of a stake. I looked up and my eyes landed on Ivan since his aura was so bright. Both Adrik and I gasped. Ivan's eyes were red and his Aura looked like fire.

I ran past Dimitri and kneed down to him I hesitated but hugged him tight.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

Yes, what happened? It does not look like he was bit by strigoi. I pull him away from me and held him by his shoulders and tried to look for a bite or if he is hurt. But there were no marks. His aura was gone to normal and so were his eyes he placed his hand on my cheek and said,

"Moma." His voice brooked while he spoke and it was corse as if he had flue. He had so much pain. I don't even know what happened.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked around and there was a strigoi body laying down he lifted his finger up and pointed at him.

"He is not nice." He said. He turned to look at me and a tear slipped from his eye. "It's ok he wont do anything now." I said. He brought his hand up again and placed it on my other cheek. I winced in pain because I had gotten a bad punch a busted lip. I started feeling warm and cold sensation come to me. I felt good and relaxed and all my pain left my body. I quickly took his hand of and said,

"No, Ivan you are never going to do this again." My voice were higher then before I could see tears coming to his eyes. I hugged him again and said,

"Shh it's ok I love you." I kissed his head and looked at Lissa. "Can you take him to another room?" I asked her. She nodded and picked him and left. I looked at everyone and said,

"I am going to check up on Mia." With that I left the room and went downstairs. I went to the back, Mia and Mason are not here in the back, maybe they are in the living room I went there and no one. I ran to all the rooms on this floor and they were not in any rooms, just Strigoi's body all were no upstairs. Where could they have gone? I went back to the kitchen towards the back door and looked around here I know its stupid of me to look here but I have a feeling they are not here in the house any more. My eyes fell on the wall and I yelled,

"Dimitri."

**AN: How was it guys? Was it Christian who attacked or someone else? Where is Maya? Whats wrong with Ivan? So many questions and in order to find the answers please REVIEW :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) sorry I was sick and have been busy. I have not forgotten about my stories. Here is a new chapter I hope you will all enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. And for my followers for Queen and her Guard I will update that story probably by tomorrow or the day after :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 25**

**Jesse POV**

Things just went down. I knew I could never work with a Strigoi but yet I agreed only to get Nikolai back. I think it was stupid. It was just insane coming alone here with Eddie. I could have brought the whole gang with me here and try to make things all right but nope I couldn't. I do know I can never put Christian on fire or let Eddie kill him. Even Eddie couldn't stake him. So yeah that is why we ended up here. In a fucking basement locked up with probably twenty Strigoi making sure we don't get out of here.

Hell they don't even have to stand here to make sure because there is no fucking way we could ever get out of here without any help. I know the gang is coming for us and I cant believe Eddie was in touch with Dimitri all this time. I should have known. There was something up with Eddie he always thought someone was following him but what could it be? I mean he is a damphire he has no powers. Oh well it could just be that he use to drink a lot.

I feel bad for him because he does not know he has a son. I should tell him because we might not even make it out of here alive. Yeah and how we got our selves in this position was something. I had tried to take Nikolai and run from here. I thought I was smart and played it smart but no things just have to be fucked up. We got to St. Petersburg and Christian would not listen to me. He just wanted both of us to stay here with him and look after Nikolai. He wanted to go after Isahia and he wanted to take me with him since I am a fire user but I refused to because my motive was just to take Nikolai back and go.

He was gone out one day and there were couple strigoi behind. Eddie had his stake on him which made it easy. I had put the strigoi on fire and he staked them. That day he told me he was in contact with Dimitri and they are all here in Baia. We took Nikolai and made our way out to the car and Christian just had to come back that time. We could have easily killed him but Eddie didn't. And I could put the fire on. So he got so pissed that he has locked us up in here. God knows what he is going to do with us.

We were sitting here on the floor. I looked at Eddie who was just staring at a wall. No emotions were displayed on his face. Guardians were well trained to hide their emotions. I thought that was all cruel because they did have a life other then protecting us.

"You know I never meant to hurt Mia. I always loved her and always will. It was just to much for me. I had lost my mom not that she ever cared for us but I still loved her and then Christian got turned — it was all crazy. Even seeing Rose in a position killed me inside. Whatever that was happening I thought..." Eddie went quiet again. He put his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. I felt bad for him. It must be hard

"I - I thought it would have been better if Dimitri never brought Rose back to life so this would not be happening." He went quiet again. What the hell? How can he think something like this?

"I hated my self, I really hated my self for it. I don't know why I thought of that but I did. Thats when both Mia and I started to drift apart. I couldn't keep up with it, the guilt was to much for the way I thought. I was going insane. It all happened after Stephan attacked and since then I don't feel normal. I don't know I always wished things to be normal. I am not strong like all you... I have seen things in life that I never wanted to. I faced my worst fears and I am still not strong. I cant forgive for my self for what I did. Not only I stayed away from you all, I pushed Mia away from me. The one I loved more then anything." I didn't know what to say to him. He was just telling me he was not strong and how he felt about all this was a whole different story.

"Eddie I am sure at one point each and everyone has snapped some showed it and some hid it. It was just normal. Anyone would react like this. Its normal!" I tried to make him feel better. I think I should tell him about his son. He looked at me in the eyes.

"No, Jesse I am not normal. There are times I thought of killing Dimitri. Hell I was close to it one time. It was like I was in some kind... I don't know compulsion maybe. I had to snap out of to not kill Dimitri." I just kept staring at him. What was I going to say to him? And what the hell compulsion? Before I could say anything to him I was pulled into Ivan's head.

Fear was allover. He was somewhere in a closet. What the hell? Why was he in a closet? Panic shot through me. I had my own emotions to deal with and here this little boy had his own crazy fears going on. If anything happened to him god know how I would live. There were two hands wrapped around his shoulders and neck and keeping him close to her.

"It's ok Ivan don't be scared." Lissa said. Ok so he is with Lissa thats good. His thoughts were about where his moma and dada are. He was scared. But he is not a normal child. He could hear exactly what were they talking outside.

"I don't know how to use this." I think it was Adrian who said this.

"Here you just have to press the trigger and bullet will come out. Don't shoot unless its necessary. Just be careful." Sydney said. Oh how I miss her. Ok so they are in some kind of danger. Then there was a loud crash. "Here have this to. Be careful to hurt your self with it." I don't know what she gave it to him but something to protect him.

She asked, "Ready?" I guess to other people knowing from Ivan Natalie, Viktoria, Adrian, and Sydney were out in the room. There was another noise that came probably from the room. Ivan didn't understand what was going on and why they were in the closet. I knew better Strigoi were there. There were noises that came from outside and soon the closet door opened revealing a strigoi standing there with a big smirk as if he just found his prey and would get his teeth on the flesh.

There was gun shot and the strigoi dropped down. I jumped out of the closet - Ivan jumped out. I looked around and saw Adrian with the gun and a stake. Natalie and Victoria near the window and Sydney in front of the room. There were a lot more strigoi here. I felt anger building up in me and I fixed my glare on the stupid dead monsters who were about to kill my family. I felt the magic run threw me like water I felt warm and cold then warm again. They all dropped down dead. More of them kept coming and I - Ivan kept using the magic.

His emotions were all over he was pissed beyond pissed. He didn't like this, the dead evil creatures. Soon there were no more strigoi and Lissa started screaming. Ivan looked at her and she was just pale. Soon Dimitri stepped in the room and followed by Rose and Dimi - wait what? What the fuck? Two Dimitris? Rose pushed past the first Dimitri and ran up to me - Ivan. She kneeled down and hesitated but hugged him.

She pulled away and looked if Ivan was hurt. It was funny looking at Rose like this. It felt so real. I felt everything what Ivan felt.

"Moma." Ivan's voice broke a little and it was filled with so much fear. He didn't know what happened. He was angry on the strigoi and he didn't know why he felt warm and cold, why he felt so angry? He was just confused and overwhelmed. He had a lot of darkness building up. I pulled some away from him.

"Yes?" Rose asked. Ivan looked around and there was a strigoi body laying down he lifted his finger up and pointed at the strigoi.

"He is not nice." He turned to look at Rose with tears slipping down his face. He didn't know what happened and why the Strigoi were here.

"It's ok he wont do anything now." Rose said. Rose had a lot of bruises and looked crap. Ivan brought his hand up again and placed it on Roses left cheek where there was a big bruise and she had a busted lip. I felt the magic again. Thus time it was different. It felt cold and warm and I felt relaxed. It made him happy and joy filled him it was different then before.

When he used the magic for Strigoi he felt angry and there was fear and the magic had brought him double the amount of darkness. This time it was nice as if he was doing some kind of mediation. Rose took his hand of from her and said,

"No, Ivan you are never going to do this again." Her voice was higher this time she looked mad. She knew what happened. Ivan healed her and she probably knew the cost of it. Tears welled up in Ivan's eyes again but she quickly pulled him into a hug and that's when I was shaken to get back to my body.

I hated when I was pulled into Ivan's head. It felt wired. It didn't happen right away after he healed me. It was until last year when he started feeling different. Whenever Rose or Dimitri fought in front of him he would get to emotional that he will pull me into his head. It was out of my control. I hated it but couldn't do anything. But times like this were so intense. It's the first time something like this happened, him using the magic.

He did use magic sometimes he didn't even know he used it and whenever he used it, it always brought happy feeling and joy to him with the side effects of darkness. And this time was just pure darkness. I looked up and Christian was the one who shook me his hands on my shoulder and had a frown on his face. Eddie stood behind him looking down at me with worried expressions. Oh yeah Eddie doesn't know I am bounded to Ivan. I looked back at Christian.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Should I tell him? No, he will know the gang is here and will take us god know where. This is the only hope that maybe we will survive out of here. I should have know they will come after us. I felt the darkness creep in me now. I was getting pissed of. All I want to do is punch the shit out of Christian. Oh this room will be on fire!

"Nothing!" I snarled at him. He kept looking at me.

"You were with Ivan weren't you? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong. You don't fucking own me just leave from here before I put your sorry ass on fire." I barked at him. He got mad and punched me in the face. My hands shot up to my nose. This shit hurt. Christian was out of the room in seconds.

"You ok?" Eddie asked me. No, I am not!

"Does it look like I am ok?" I asked him back not really caring about the pain. He stepped back and brought his hands up to surrender.

"What did he mean by you were with Ivan?" Eddie asked. I looked at him trying to control my anger. But I couldn't I have to let this darkness out before it eats me up. I didn't even had to try the fire was already out. It made a big line in the middle separating both Eddie and I. He just kept looking at me with horror. I didn't want to damage anything. I didn't want to hurt Eddie. I tried for fire to go down but it wouldn't I was to angry, the darkness was to much.

I can do it all I have to do is concentrate. I closed my eyes and thought happy things. I thought about the gang and our happy moments. I always flirting with Rose, both Christian and I bickering, I hating Dimitri's guts but yet I stood up next to him, Everything about the gang. I thought of Sydney. How her smile always made my heart melt. How she always made everything all right for me. She is my rock. She was always there for me taking care of me. I might never say to her but I love her more then anything. I thought of Luka his face that smile of his. I thought of the day I met with Sydney, our first kiss, the first time I told her I love her, the first time we made love our wedding day, the first time I held Luka in my arms, everything about Sydney always calmed me. And soon I felt the darkness go away.

Love had won over it.

I opened the eyes and the fire was gone. I looked at Eddie who was way to shock. This was not right. I was not normal at all. My life is never going to be normal again. It was something I hated. Don't get me wrong I am happy Ivan brought me back because I got to spend more time with Sydney and got to see my son. I was to young. We were all to young in this fucked up situation. We were to young to be parents all of us are, but the destiny is cruel.

I looked at Eddie and gave him a sad smile as a tear slipped down my cheek. I never cried I am a men they don't cry but all this hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. I leaned my head into the wall and looked up.

"You think your not normal? The things you thought any one of us at one point thought them, even Dimitri and Rose thought that to. There is much worse things in this world then that. There are things that are so complicated that its hard to understand even if you tried everything you could. Think about two and half year old had to deal with Spirit darkness and much worse darkness. What do you think happens with that kid?"

"Think about experiencing death just so close that your almost dead someone bring you back and that happens to be your couple months old nephew. Eddie there are much more worse things then that. You think your not normal? No, Eddie you are normal. Rose, Ivan and I can never be normal. I understand what Rose had to go through with Dimitri. It's all just crazy. Eddie you are normal." I finished. I was glad that Ivan does not get pulled into Rose's head that would be to awkward.

Wait - who the hell was that other Dimitri he didn't look normal he looked like a Strigoi. What the hell?

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Has Dimitri mention about someone being with them?" He should know right?

"No, why do you ask?"

"They were attacked from Strigoi. And there were two Dimitri's there. I didn't get who he is." I really wondered who the hell is he.

"I don't know. We never really talked about much. But man I cant believe what you just told me."

"Its true. I died that day when Christian attacked. I used to much magic and it drained me out. Victoria came out holding Ivan and he healed me. That kid he is in a lot of danger or I should say he is danger. I don't know he is to powerful. His magic is coming out and it's not good for him at this age." Eddie just kept staring at me not sure what to say. I leaned my head back to wall and looked up.

I didn't know what to do here rather then just sit and stare. This was not good. I hope we get out of here soon. I know the gang will come soon for us. I hope they come sooner.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment! **

**For next chapter please Review if I get enough I will post the next chapter tomorrow :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the review :) I am really sorry for not updating soon. I was away on vacation and didn't have my laptop with me and since I came back I have been sick and I was having hard time writing. I got time to update today so here you all go with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 26**

**RPOV**

So life just couldn't be great. We had a war with Strigoi and now they have taken Mia and Mason. All of us were now in the jungle looking for Mason and Mia. We had formed three groups. Dimitri, Viktoria, Adrian and Ivan. Adrik, Lissa and Sydney. Maya, Natalie and I. Maya had returned right after we discovered Mason and Mia are taken. She found out about Christian and I don't even want to know how. For some reason Dimitri said they won't be far from here knowing the strigoi want us to find them. So we started to look in the jungle behind Adrik's house.

Why the Strigoi want us to look for them? Because the wall had a message! We all had stared at it for god knows till when. It was as if we were slowly letting the words sink in us. The wall had a message saying,

Find them if you can.

In blood!

Have I said that I am just done with this shit. Seriously how the hell we always get in trouble? We had enough on our plates. All we want to do is go back home and just relax. I am tired of fighting. I am tired of running. I am tired of losing. One of my son is with my crazy ass Strigoi brother and one is highly dangerous or I should say in danger. God knows where my twin brother and brother-in-law is. And Strigoi have taken my older brother and my best friend. So I am left with no brother.

Life fucking sucks!

Who could have done this? Strigoi attack? It's not Christian for sure. He wouldn't have taken them like this. Who could it possibly be? I just thought back to the attack if I could remember something. Something maybe we missed, but nothing.

Anyway we have not found anything so far in the jungle. For some reason I feel we can find them here. All the groups went different way with bluetooth on. We have been walking for the past what thirty minutes and no sign of anything. Not even a animal. The night was so silent and calming only if we didn't had worry on finding Mason and Mia.

"Rose do you want some water?" Natalie asked me. She has been taking this very well. Better then I would have. I looked at her and said,

"No, Thank you." She smiled back but that smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I see something further in the woods." Our head shot up as the words left Maya's mouth. We looked at her direction and there was a cabin there. It had some lights turned on inside. It was beautiful and it looked nice in this kind of light.

"We see a cabin here." Maya said into her bluetooth. We didn't hear anyone from the other line.

"Ok so we go in." I said.

"Rose we don't know what kind of threat is in there. It could also be something to set us up." Maya made a point.

"We don't have time to waste, we go in there Maya you - I was cut of from the bluetooth.

"We see a cabin to. It looks like the back of it." Dimitri said.

"Ok we go in. You guys go in from the back door and we will go from the front." I said in my earpiece.

"Ok," We all heard and then just looked at the cabin.

"Natalie just stay behind us." I told her as I looked at her. All she did was nod. I handed her my spare stake. "Use it only if you need it." She nodded again. She probably thinks that maybe we will find Mason there. We made our way to the front as quiet as possible we could. Which was not easy seeing there were a lot of leaves on the ground which had dried up seeing it's spring time, and they made a lot of noise. Maya was faster then us and was in front of the door before us. We didn't use our earpieces because if Strigoi were in there, they would hear us. I was starting to get the nausea now as we came closer. It got stronger as we made it to the front.

Maya placed her hand on the door knob to open it but it was locked. So she knocked it down. We walked in and a strigoi jumped on Maya. Maya was fighting him in seconds. Two came towards me. I had my stake ready and got in fighting mode. It was easy to stake them. I went in and no more strigoi here. I heard the door crashing probably Dimitri with the others. There are a lot of rooms here.

"You think they are here?" Natalie asked. I took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know." Both Natalie and I went to look in to the first room that on my right side as I opened the door I wished they were here but no nothing. I heard more steps coming into the room. I turned around and went to open the other door I did this to two other rooms and couldn't find them. One room was left and I couldn't move the legs to open it. It is our last hope to find them in there. Natalie moved in front of me and went to open the door. I followed her as she opened the door she gasped I went in and my eye balls just fall out. Mia was lying on the floor covered in blood and across from her was Mason.

He was badly bruised. He looked up at us and as our eyes met I screamed as loud as I could. His eyes were red ringed meaning he is a Strigoi now who just woke up. No, no this is so not happening. I could tell he wanted blood and open slush was in front of him, blood of a Moroi. I saw him get up to go to Mia. I moved in front Mia as fast as I could before Mason got to him. I saw Dimitri come in and pushing Mason out of the way. He probably was going through a hard time. His best friend just got turned. Seeing Mason was a really strong Damphir he was good at being strigoi. He dodged all Dimitri's move.

Mason knew all Dimitri's moves seeing they use to spar together. Maya and Viktoria helped Mia out. I just stood there watching Dimitri and Mason fight. Dimitri was not going to win this. He got pretty bad hits on his ribs and face. I could tell Dimitri was out of energy. I was to shock to move I couldn't do anything. Mason pinned Dimitri to the wall, Dimitri had no energy but he was struggling to get out of his hold. Mason opened his mouth to sink his teeth into Dimitri's neck but before he could do that the room was filled with the skin ripping sound and a scream.

My eyes went wide at seeing the scene in front of me Natalie had the stake plunged into Mason's back which just ripped his heart. The scream belonged to Natalie as she staked him. And with that she dropped the stake on floor and looked at Mason's body which was lying lifeless on the floor. She kneeled down to him and placed his head on her lap. She was crying and shaking. Dimitri kneeled down and placed his hand on his heart trying to heal him but nothing happened. I couldn't move my legs. No, this is not happening. He is not gone. Natalie what did she do? We could have brought him back.

The room was silent except Natalie's cries. "What happened here?" Adrik asked as him, Lissa and Sydney walked in the room. "Rose he is not moving you try and heal him." Dimitri said as he pulled me toward his body. I kneeled down and looked at him. His eyes were wide open in shock. I didn't know what to do. He is gone and there is no way we can bring him back now. I brought my hand to his eyes and closed them. "Rose, you have to heal him." Dimitri yelled. I just looked at Masons face and remembered our time together as kids and as we grew up.

He always protected me from everyone, from Eddie and Christian when they use to pick on me, from guys in school. He was always there for me and I couldn't do anything for him. "Rose, Rose" Dimitri shook me to get his attention. "He is gone," Thats all I got out from my mouth as I got up and ran out into the woods.

**AN: How was it guys? Please Review!**


End file.
